Mind Games
by Fallenmoon94
Summary: Alexander Kinmichi is a proud woman (disguise as a boy) who made a promise to her adopted mother to protect her son, Tamaki. While searching for her missing birth mother & on the crisis of being discovered of her true identity, things always happen to go wrong one way or another. Can Alex handle this much pressure?
1. I am Known As

**Edit (7/10/14)**

**I revised my sentence structure, but the plot is still the same. I hope this story is more descriptive for a better understand. I hope everyone old/new readers enjoy this updated version of Mind Games. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Mind Games Ch.1<strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

**-I Am Known As-**

* * *

><p>Sunny sky and cheery blossoms fluttering in the wind. Angelic white clouds floats by above the head of the newcomer as he stand at the front gates to Ouran Academy. The transfer student openly made obvious appearance that attracts the passing students as he stands there motionless, staring up at the sky as if in an eternal daze. His attention was brought back by his transportation honking their car horns at him as he turns his head and nodded in understanding when the car drove off into the distance, leaving him to the unknown environment of this private school.<p>

Take the first step into the campus, murmurs erupts around him as he stroll across the pavement towards the principle office. Every step is light with a slight gracefulness of a swan. Emerald eyes dazzling the passerby's occasionally swooning some students when their eyes meet his. Golden blond with a slight shade darker hair shines in the sunlight. The new student grip his schoolbag to steady himself with his calm demeanor.

Upon arrive at the door to the principle office, he present his files to the receptionist with a smile, catching the middle age woman off guard by his unexpected arrival. The receptionist read over his file and with a nodded, she pointed her index finger towards the principle's door. Wordlessly he follows the receptionist silent guidance while taking the file back from her offering hands as she calls the principle on the other side of the door.

Nervousness and determination crawl through his skin as he breath out a shaky breath. With a knock, announcing his arrival, Alexander Kinmichi opens the door to his new life.

"So, Mr. Kinmichi was it?"

"Yes sir." I said as I bow in respect to the principle. I lifted my head up in time as he wave his hand towards one of the chairs set out in front of him.

"Please." The principle offers as I close the door behind me and walk across the room, taking a seat as instructed. I offer my application to him as he read through the detail with an amuse smile on his lips. His crows feet eyes occasionally flicker up to meet mine in expectation and disbelief.

"I see that your status and grades are quit excellent. More than my expectation."

I smiled genuinely." Thank you, Principal Suoh."

_Forty eight year old, Yuzuru Suoh. Patriarch of the Suoh family, and also the father of Tamaki Suoh._

"Alright, I think everything is set." Principal Suoh said in satisfaction as he stamps his signature on the dotted line of aprroval. He stood up from his chair as I follow suit, and we both shook hands in finality. With a genuine smile he said, "Welcome to Ouran Private Academy, Alexander Kinmichi."

"I am honored to be here." I reply wholeheartedly.

Only those with an excellent social status and those from filthy rich families who are lucky enough to spend their time here in the elite private school, Ouran Academy. It is said, the Ouran Host club, is where the schools handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy for the rich and beautiful.

_But one in particular, a commoner, should I say, have entered this school with high level academics. I wonder_. I thought.

"Well that just added another one." I said to no one in particular, while smiling devilishly. "Well...kind of."

This one school. Filled with crystallized chandeliers, Japanese fine porcelain vases, lavish style marble walls, and satin drapes hung above the extended windows throughout the hallways, will be any ordinary commoners' dream school. Even I have to admit to myself that this school had taken my breath away at first sight.

A life of filled with luxury, wealth, and power. But none of these things really bring true happiness in my perspective. We all are run by some sort of greed wheather it is to gain power, money, wealth, or happiness. It's a neverending cycle of wanting to attain the things we want but it's always out of our reach. Or maybe once we've gain what we desire, we just crave for more.

_Unsatisfied, Self-loathing, and stubbornly denying our true self of true contentment. But that's just my opinion_. I thought as I walk across the sleek gradient tile floors while I slowly trace my fingers along the walls intricate designs; soaking in the presence of reality. I let out a low sigh of satisfaction. My footsteps echoing in the empty hallways. My mind wandering into restless daydream that I didn't realize I pass my designated classroom, so I had to backtrack my footsteps.

"First period." I murmur, while stopping in front of a white double French doors in front of me. I took in a deep breath and slowly let air out of my lungs, relaxing my facial expression as I twisted the door knob. The classroom once filled with bickering and murmurs begins to silence when my presence reach the room. Then I knew what I had predicted was right. The curious stares, the gawking, and the quiet whispers echo throughout room.

"Who's he?" One girl said to the girl next to her. I couldn't help but examined her at the corner of my eyes as I walk across the room. Sixteen year old, Kushika Wataru. Daughter of the real estate Father, Augoi Wataru, and Mother of Maria Wataru.

"I don't know, but isn't he cute?" The other girl, who looks like Kushika's friend responded in glee. Her name is Aneka Kuno. She's sixteen years old, daughter of the rich president of the computer company, Futatsu Kuno.

"Excuse me Ms. Kyuki, but where would you like me to be seated?" I asks the startled teacher. The teacher known as is a very pretty woman who looks like she is fresh out of college. Brunette hair that falls down to her shoulders and dark brown eyes to match her innocent face. She gawk at me for five minutes straight before coming back to her senses.

"Anywhere you like, uh..."

"Alexander Kinmichi." I said as I let out a smile while handing her my schedule to view that I am indeed her new student. clumsily reach for her reading glasses that was hanging around her neck like a piece of jewelery and read over my schedule. A hint of embarrassing blush hinted at the apples of her cheeks. I patiently stand next to her desk, ignoring the numbers of eyes aiming at my back.

Her air headed personality reminds me of a certain someone. I thought in amusement while forcing back a chuckle.

"U-uh...yes. H-have a seat, Alexander." She stammers. "But first, please introduce yourself to your classmates."

I did as I am told as I turn by myself towards the class. All eyes are on me as I am put on the spot light. I smile at the students with ease and slightly bow my head towards my classmates as I introduce myself.

"I am Alexander Kinmichi, it is a pleasure to meet you all."

* * *

><p>After my introduction, I seated myself to the back row closest to the window as I stare out of the classroom to the skies above me. Every now and then I notice some of the students eyes kept constantly train back towards my direction while I scribble down the assignments we were given with. Of course I ignore them all. Well that is, until I found who I was looking for.<p>

The boy was there a few seats away from me in the second row to my right. His presence gave a princely aura that naturally radiate within his posture. I understand that I must concentrate on my studies but I do have a job to do as I occasionally observe the blond prince from afar. There was no doubt that he is the son of _her_. If only we were alone I can approach him easier, but we're in a classroom full of students and I was the main attraction as of this moment. Any sudden movement from me, their eyes will flicker back in curiosity of the new student.

Greed push through the power of curiosity. Everyone wanted to get to know the new student, but I will have none of that. I am not here to befriend anyone, not yet anyways. I intentionally give out an intimidating unapproachable aura that no one dares to disturb. Emerald eyes pierce in a charming yet threatening way that made the students sitting next to me shiver in fright. Hours tick by as their body slacken from tension when the sudden musical bells ring through the speakers above our heads.

It was when the final bell rung that brought me back from my reverie as I turn my full attention towards the prince's classmates swarming him like bees. The boy with golden blond hair, and striking violet eyes that stood out from his friends. His symphonic laughter reverberates in the air at some comment his friend had made. My mind instantly flashes back to an unforgotten memory:

_"You'll watch over him for me, won't you Alex?"_

Her distant voice had once ringed inside my head. That same musical voice that could make your stomach flutter with butterflies.

_"With my life."_

My words were quick, no hesitation. But now when I see those eyes again, it reminded me of her, and only her.

This charming young man that I vow to watch over is the son of my Mistress, or rather, my step-mother. She is a woman of grace and pure innocent that leave tearful joy when I left her behind. I owe so much for my Mistress that even if I watch over her son, it still does not fulfill my satisfaction of giving her the happiness she truly deserve. My Mistress is the only person I have since the day I met her. She is my savoir and I am forever in debt by her immense love.

"Looks like we've got a new student." Someone said as they startled me back to reality, and I instantly stare up at the person who spoke. He was in front of me, with his arms cross over his chest. A genuine smile plastering his lips. Soft blond locks covering his dark lavender eyes as they sparkle with the same kindness as his mothers'.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh." The boy introduces himself, and offered his hand. "What was your name again?"

I accepted his hand, and then reply, "Alexander Kinmichi."

The blond looked skeptical of me as I was of him. Curiosity sure kills the cat with his eyes waver in with questions filling in his violet eyes. The blond prince is a very chatty person, but I didn't mention it to him as he starts to bombard me with multiple of questions. He's the first person to approach me, completely ignoring my intimidating presence in the classroom. His friends stood back, watching in awe at their prince while I stare up at the beautiful blond in front of me.

"Just to give you a heads up, I'm very popular amongst the ladies." The prince wink at me teasingly, while he wraps his arms around my shoulder in a friendly way. I give him a quizzical look at his sudden boldness, but he ignore it as he continue. "You may be attractive my young boy, but I'm consider the prince of my club. So you should know who you're up against. Though I'm not sure if you know that much about me..."

Oh I knew who you are. I know everything about you. I thought, but didn't speak out loud as he continues to speak without interruption. A mischievous smile play on my lips.

Your name is Tamaki Suoh. You're seventeen years of age, son of Yuzuru Suoh, and also the one I've been looking for.


	2. Twins and Cake

**Reviews are much aprreciated**

* * *

><p><strong>Mind Games<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**-Twins and Cake-**

* * *

><p>"Alex," She whispers my name.<p>

I could barely see her, only the silhouette shape of her form sitting next to the glass window. We were alone in her room as I watch her sitting in the same spot near the window while minute turns into hours, until she summons me.

"Yes, my Lady?" I answered.

"You can call me Mother if you like." She said, as she briefly turn her attention to me before looking back out of the window. "You are my daughter after all, Alexandria."

Biting my bottom lips, I nervously replied, "As you wish...Mother."

The silence grew.

No one spoke for a moment. My Lady is such a kind woman. She have done so much for me and I owe my life to her. From the first time I met my Lady, I knew that I wanted nothing more than to protect her. Disguising myself as a gentleman for the sake of this family. I was the second heir of this family if the first son failed to accept his role and responsibility. I will be taking his place as the second heir.

For years, I've been train to act like a gentleman. How to treat a lady at a daily crisis, and so which it may be. I was under protection from the public. My name was changed, my recent past was erased, but mostly my gender was sealed shut from the world. I am now known as a seventeen year old, Alexander Kinmichi. The adopted child of Anne-Sophie Grantaine; mother of Tamaki Suoh and husband of Yuzuru Suoh.

"Do you miss her? Your mother I mean." Anne-Sophie suddenly asks me. Her words were sincere and soft, causing my heart to ache.

"Yes." I said breathlessly.

I went up and stood next to her. Also, watching the view throughout the city lights. It shimmers in brilliance, and sparkle against the descending twilight. The city is beautiful by the riches of its agriculture and fine designs of many constructed buildings. This is the rich and beautiful France.

"How far are you willing to save her?" She ask.

"In a heartbeat."

"Hm."

I took a peak at her, and smiled. "Why may I ask? You should already know my answer as I want to protect her as much as I want to protect you."

"Then will you look after my son too and maybe bring him back to me?" She overlapped my question.

I was taken aback. "Madam."

"You'll watch over him for me, won't you?" Her pressing words deepen inside my heart, and squeeze it towards sympathy.

I knelt down on my behalf, and hold onto her right hand. "With my life."

* * *

><p>The bell rung for lunch break, and I jump in surprise. It startled me when I stop and stare about the classmates as they exited the room with one more look at me, and then left. Tamaki Suoh introduced himself to me and left afterwards, fortunately for me we have a lot of the same classes together. Before Tamaki walks out of the classroom I notice a small intrigued glance shot my way before he was out of sight.<p>

I sigh. "I find this situation rather troublesome."

_Socializing with people isn't my strong suit_. I thought.

I stroll out the class room after the last group of students, and followed them to the cafeteria. I didn't bother to stay in line. Instead, I went to the vending machine, and bought myself coffee. I waiting for my cup to fill, and sense two presence behind me. I didn't turn around, but knew they were talking to me.

"So you're the new kid." A voice said, probably a male.

I grab my cup filled with coffee and added cream and sugar. Not bothering to reply to their incompetent remark.

"I don't really see why everyone is getting so wrapped up about a boring looking guy like him." Another voice said.

My face twisted in annoyance, and I turn myself around to glare at them. To my surprise, they were the Hitachinn Twins. Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachinn, both age 16, with reddish brown hair that is spike back. Both have flipped their hair opposite of each other. They're the devious ones. In short, they are not to be trusted.

I narrowed my eyes at then. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"Actually, now that I look at him, he sure does have a pretty face for a guy." One of the twins said while place his hand under his chin as he eyes checking me out. His smile twisted mischievously, "I like it."

I raised one of my eyebrows in question.

His twin brother gasp. "Hikaru! You like him more than your dear brother?"

"No! Never!" Hikaru exclaim. I watch as he pulled Karuo's waist towards his own body. Slowly caresses Kaoru's face, which was inches from his. "I would never do such things to you, Kaoru."

"Hikaru." Kaoru whispers back, as if he was on a verge of tears.

G-get a room you homos! I thought immediately, as one of my eyes twitched in irritation. I herd the screaming girls cheer them on in the background, and got even more annoyed.

"This is not a normal school." I breathe out with a sigh.

"Will you two cut that out?!" A voice behind the Hitachinn twins said. "That's not the way you should introduce yourself to people."

Hikaru and Kaoru both look at each other, nodding in silent agreement, and look behind them, and said in unison. "Well we did the same thing towards you."

"And you were fine about it." Kaoru added.

I herd the person sigh. "Just move aside."

The boy, or a girl, pushed themselves between the twins, and stood in front of me.

"Haruhi Fujioka." I self cautiously blurted out. Startling myself then realized I just made a mistake, and was too late to take my words back. I covered my mouth with one of my hands.

Haruhi looked at me curiously. "You know who I am?"

"Hmm..."Kaoru hummed. He rested his left elbow on Haruhi's right shoulder, and look at me intently. "So he does."

"I wonder how?" Hikaru ask, and did the same position as his brother.

_Damn._ I thought, taking a step back.

"You're the first commoner here." I quickly said. The twins gave a look at each other, then back at me to continue. "Why shouldn't anyone get interested in how you get into this school?"

"Oh." Haruhi said, a bit annoyed at my comment.

I bit my lip out of guilt. _That was rude of me._

I moved around the three people. "Excuse me."

I made myself purposely walk close to Haruhi, barely brushing her shoulder.

"Sorry about that." I whisper as low as I could for Haruhi to hear. As I walk out of the cafeteria, I could feel Haruhi's eyes following me until I disappear from her view.

* * *

><p>The blistering sun was hot above my head, but the breeze of the wind helps cool me down. I was on the rooftop of the school. Staring across the campus, as I let my mind drifted elsewhere.<p>

I don't know how long I could be here, in the school, with these people. They live a totally different life from me, excluding Haruhi. Her life is quite similar, yet different from mind to begin with. I was only here to watch over Tamaki, but how could I do that with so many eyes watching my every move. The only way that I could think of, is to wait. Then, when these students have no interest of my existent, then I'll have my chance. I need to confront him privately. He must know about his mother. Why I was sent here to try to convince him to come back with me to Paris. Then I could finish my own personal matters.

"But time is being wasted when I'm just standing here and doing nothing." I said practically to no one. I took the last sip of my coffee, and was about to turn myself towards the door, when my body froze. I stare at the crack door that leads downstairs. Two pairs of dark eyes were staring at me intently. It didn't react as I caught them.

I scowl to scare them away but the eyes didn't move.

"What do you want?" I question.

The sound of my voice must have reached their ears because the next thing I knew the door open widely, but the eyes disappear from view. The wind blew pass me, as it causes my hair to block my eyes. I felt their sudden presence behind me, but stumble on my footing as I try to turn myself around but ending up falling on my butt.

"What the hell?" I demanded on the sudden bombarding of personal space. I couldn't see his face, but only the silhouette of him and his companion.

The person grabbed something from his companion and was coming at me. I closed my eyes for something to hit me. It never came.

I slowly open my eyes, and blinked in confusion.

The person handed me a piece of cake on a plate that his companion was holding.

"Eat." The person said. His voice was childlike like the shape of his form.

"What if-"

"Eat." The boy repeated, cutting my sentence short.

I looked at him, then at the cake. Unsure if this is some type of joke, or if the cake was poisoned or not.

I sigh in defeat. Grabbing the fork from the plate, and jab a piece with the fork, and plop it in my mouth. What I tasted wasn't poison, but the sweetness of sugary cake filling my mouth like fireworks.

I haven't tasted such an amazing flavor before now. "It's delicious."

"I know right!" The boy exclaim happily. He turns his body away from the sun, so I could see his face. I was surprised that is was seventeen year old, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, also known as Honey. I quizzically look over at the Honey's companion.

_Then he must be Takashi Morinozuka, but is called Mori-sempai._ I thought.

"I notice that you didn't eat anything in the cafeteria so we thought that this should at least fill you up. Here have some more!" Honey said cheerily. Then his eyes went a moment of threat. "Or else."

Great, I'm being threaten by a cake addict, cute stuff animal lover, karate kid fighter, and his butt-kicking companion. What else could this crazy school give me?


	3. Host Club

**Mind Games (Ouran High School Host Club) Ch.3**

Punishment is never a logical solution. Being scold at is never the answer, but can be reasonable. Getting grounded is another thing that rarely teaches a child any lesson. But when I ask "What else can this school can give me?"I didn't mean it literally! So why is MY punishment reasonable for him to drag me on my feet!

"No, Honey stop!" I pleaded.

"I will not, so let go of that pole!" Honey snapped back at me.

"Mori-sempai, help me!" I begged him.

"NO, don't help him, help me!" Honey commanded.

I was holding onto whatever was near me for dear life as Honey tries to drag me. The one place that I would never visit in this entire school, which he was about to take me was the Host club. I would NEVER want to enter that tolerable room if its the last thing on Earth!

"Mori-sempai no, you traitor!" I yelled, as he easily lifted me up, as I lost my grip. I struggle in his arms like a stubborn child.

Mori-sempai never said a word as he followed Honey down towards the first floor of the south school building, and at the end of the north corridor, upon opening the third music room door, the host club was found.

"Look what we've got here." His voice stopped my struggling. I looked up and met Tamaki's eyes.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" Tamaki exclaim."I am your Host and the King, what may I assist you with?"

I blinked.

"Hey look, it's that new kid again." The twin voices ringed my ears, and I spotted them laying on the couch on top of each other with their customers gawking at them. To my delirious awkwardness, I think I don't want to know what had happen here.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I brought him back for you!" Honey suddenly yelled across the room.

The twins jerked back, and I finally caught on.

"You two..." I hissed venomously at the Hitachinn twins. They both mischievously grinned at me, as they stuck their tongues out teasingly. Honey whimpers and started to back away from me.

The room went silent.

"Let me go, Takashi." I mumbled.

"I can't."

I glared up at him."Why not."

"Because you will hurt my friends." He stared right back at me.

"I said-"

"Now, now, let's clam down here." Tamaki interrupted. I looked back at him fiercely.

This is his entire fault.

I sigh."Fine, I'm done being angry."

This time he did let me go, and I made my self turn my back towards them.

"Wait, don't you want to stay for a while?" Tamaki asked. His words were urging.

A minute pass before I answer."No."

I walked back to the front and grabbed the door frame.

"But-" Honey started to say.

"No butts Honey." I snapped. I looked back at all of them. Their eyes and their nature of living a carefree life without lifting a finger. Those looks that bring hateful disgust in me.

"I will never come back to this room." I said slowly. I wanted my words to lock in their heads."I despise the Host Club."

Without another word, I shut the door behind me. I tried to control my anger as I was running through the hallway. I was oblivious of my surroundings when I accidentally bumped into someone's shoulder as it causes me to stumble a little, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of this place.

"Excuse me." I apologizes quickly to the person, and ran off again.

"Not a problem." They reply.

Ducking my head down as I kept running till I was out of the school's campus. Five minutes later I stopped about three more yards to catch my breath. I breathed heavily while leaning against the brick wall of another building. A bead of sweat drip down the slide of my face in exhaustion.

_Why did I have to cover my face from that person?_ I didn't do anything wrong. I thought to myself.

"I only speak my mind." I scowled at myself."Stupid. Stop acting like you're a criminal."

"Hey you, rich kid."

I looked up.

A kid about a year or two older than I walked up to me with his friend. His appearance tells me that he doesn't live around this area. Cheap cigar was lit and pressed against his lips. He hasn't shaved probably for two days, and as I was within his reach his stench reek of alcohol.

"What." My voice was monotone, as I try to steady my voice.

"Want to hang out with us delinquents, and grab some beer?"

The punk put his arm around my shoulder, which supposed to be in a friendly way. These kinds of body language just bring my instinct to protect myself from this guy. Obviously this guy and his friend are dangerous, but I couldn't move myself from his arm locked.

"Sorry, I don't drink." I said, and pushed his arms away from me.

I backed away.

His friend grinned deviously towards his friend with the cigar.

"Then we can just have some fun together." The guy with the cigar said. He started to step forward again, but I only back up.

The guy snickered."What's wrong?"

"You're not scared now, are you?" His friend said."We won't hurt you."

I gritted my teeth."Piss off!"

He instantly grabbed a hold of my shirt collar, while he slams me against the brick wall. Leaving me gasping for air. The guy spit out his cigar, and stomped on it with his boots.

"You little punk."He sneered at me, with his faces inches from mine. The smell of his breath made me wanted to puke."You have the nerve to mess with me, huh?"

I cringe back in fear.

"Shit." I hissed under my breath.

"Yo." Another voice called out.

All three of us looked to the direction the voice was coming from.

"What are you two doing with an Ouran student?" His voice ringed in my ears. I look at him expectantly. A ring of a sense of memory brought back his words.

_"Not a problem..."_

_Him!_ _It's that guy I bumped into earlier._ I thought immediately.

"Back off, rich kid, or I'll have to take care of you too." The punk barked back at the boy.

The boy smiled. He is wearing his Ouran's school uniform, with black hair slightly covering his dark eyes, and wears glasses that reflect in the sunlight as he adjusted against his nose. Seventeen year old, Kyouya Ootori. The youngest son of the Ootori Group.

My unexpected rescuer.

(*)(*)(*)

"Welcome back, master Kinmichi." My servants welcomed me as I arrived.

I sigh."Thanks."

I walked up the stairs, towards the west wing, and reached the last door. I laid my belongings on the floor, and I begin to undress. A knock was herd at the door of my room.

"Come in." I said.

"Master, your dinner will be ready in thirty minutes." My trusted friend, and maid, Ann said. I looked back at her, as I shed my jacket off.

I nodded in reply.

"Here, let help you." She said, and walked up. I let her unbutton my shirt as I watch her in silence. Under my shirt reveals elastic cloth wrapped around my waste, as she fully undressed me to a former outfit. She then turned my body to face a full scale mirror. I looked at my appearance apprehensively. Light brown hair with bright emerald eyes that shines like jewels. My anger still seeps out of my eyes.

"Kyouya Ootori." I said.

"Huh?" Ann question.

"You herd me." I said. I looked into my mirrored eyes fiercely."That guy. He saved me, and now, I've got a debt to repay."


	4. You are a Host!

**Mind Games (Ouran High School Host Club) Ch.4**

"**E**veryone, please sit and eat with me today."

I met everyone of my servants eyes, pleadingly. They were hesitant, but seated themselves on the dinning room chairs. The food came then, as our servants place our food in from of us, and took their own seat.

I smiled."Thank you everyone."

They smiled back at me. Unsure of my behavior.

"I just felt...lonely today." I said shyly, as I lowered my eyes down at me food. Braised lamb with a garden vegetable medley.

"My Lord." My butler, Sebastian said.

"Please." I interrupted."Eat, and enjoy your meal with me."

"We'll do anything for you." They all replied. Warm smiles was spread across their lips.

These people have known me for only a few weeks, but they always treated me as one of their families. I am genuinely grateful of them for serving me under Mother's orders.

They are my family.

(*)(*)(*)

After everyone have finished their meals, and excused themselves for the night, I too, went to my room, and shut the door behind me. But not moments later, a knock was herd, and Ann peeks in.

"Um, excuse me, Lady Alex."

"What is it?" I ask. My curiosity grew of what she wanted this late in the hours.

"You.." Ann paused. Unsure of how to speak her words correctly."You have a guest."

I blinked in confusion.

"A guest?"

"Yes, and he's here in the house waiting for your in the living room, my lady." She inched back out the door."Also, he's an Ouran Student, it's the boy you mentioned earlier."

My eyes widen in shock.

I ran to my clothes drawers, and yank some random clothes out."Please distract him Ann!"

"Y-yes."

_Shit! Why is he here? I already made a deal with him, so what else does he want from me? Dammit, dammit, dammit. I need to change fast!_ My mind was in a rush as I undress my nightgown, and forcefully pulled on a causal boy clothes that looks close enough as a bed clothes. I rushed to the mirror and examines my hair, perfect. Contacts, just fine. My chest, crap!

I went to my nightstand drawer, and took out the elastic strap. Strapping myself from my chest down to my waste as tight as I could, and put my shirt back on. I sigh in irritation.

"I hate to rush." I hissed, while walking out of my room . Angry thoughts roam around my head as I dragged my feet out of my room. When entering the living room, I notice the Shadow King had been waiting for me at the front door the whole time. I cough a little to get his attention; and it worked.

Kyouya's eyes instantly met mine."How are you doing?"

"Fine." I reply flatly, while walking myself to the living room and seated myself down on the cushion sofa.

"Please, have a seat." I said politely as I could while gesturing my hand towards the chair across from me. He did as he was told on the opposite side side of coffee table. A second later, Ann walks in with two cups of hot tea, while setting it down in front of both of us, and immediately excuse herself back to the kitchen.

"I can tell that you're obviously angry that I had barge into your house at this late of hour."

"That's right, I am." I said."What do you want?"

Kyouya paused. It took him a moment to rearrange the right words he wanted to say while he picks up his teacup from the table and carelesses it with his fingers. At that moment, he met my eyes. "There's been something I've been curious about."

My body stiffens."About what?"

"Excuse my curiosity, but I've been looking over your files, and to my surprise I came up blank." Kyouya explains, while taking a sip of his hot drink.

"And?"

"And I was wondering what had happen to it." He said, while placing the teacup back on the coffee table. I watch as he carefully study my reaction ."No files of who your parents are, where you were born, your past school records are no where to be found."

"What are you getting at?" I question sternly. My body felt like ice of being exposed. My secret have been discovered.

"In my point of view, it just seems like you've never existed."

I got up furiously."This is none of your business!"

"My apologies. I was just curious." He said, almost sincerely."I'm just wondering who you really are."

I sigh as I struggle to calm myself.

"Let me just say this." I said. I look directly into his dark mysterious eyes."You'll be wasting your time, going into peoples business won't solve anything. In face, you won't gain anything, Kyouya."

Kyouya adjusted his glasses, and his lips curved into a smile."Oh, on the contrary. _This_ time, I'm positive I'll actually gain something."

I looked at him, curious, yet angry with his resistance.

"Just stay out of my life." I firmly said.

I watch as Kyouya stood himself up."For now, I will."

He walked to the front door as I followed behind as we stood out of the front entrance. The sky's darkness brought millennium of twinkling stars across the sky. No moon was found this night.

"I'll say it again, Kyouya." I said."Stay out of my life."

The boy met my eyes. "How can I when we have the Host club."

I flinched."Don't remind me."

Kyouya chuckles.

"Don't be late, or you'll have to double that dept of yours." He waved goodbye, as he walked across my yard, and got into his car, and drove away.

I looked up at the night sky."Great."

Believe the unexpected, or else they'll bite you back when you don't realize it. I thought to myself.

(*)(*)(*)

"Welcome." The Host club said. My appearance instantly took their smiles away the minute it has form.

"Hi." I said flatly.

"Alex-sempai?" Haruhi question, surprised by my unexpected show up.

"What are you doing here, Al-chan?" Honey ask curiously. Obviously, he's not mad at what I had said yesterday.

"Well-"

"Ah, so you've all met Alex." Kyouya said from behind me, cutting my words.. He slip his way around, and walk up to his friends."From now on, Alex will be our newest Host."

"WHAT?" The twins bellowed.

"If, that's alright with you, Tamaki." Kyouya ignored the twins, and turn his attention to his friend.

Please say no, please say no! I prayed in my head.

Tamaki looked between me then at Kyouya, then back at me again. I locked eyes with him. He doesn't seem upset with the idea.

"Alright then!" Tamaki said excitedly. He pointed his finger straight in my direction. I knew I was the bound by his rules from here on out.

"From this day forward, Alexander Kinmichi, you are a Host!"


	5. Mysterious Type

**Mind Games (Ouran High School Host Club) Ch. 5**

**_"C_**_ome here Alexandria." Anne-Sophie said. Her arms extended towards me. I accepted her last embrace._

_The two of us was standing by the entrance door of the airport to Japan. This was my last meeting with her. I took in the scent of her strawberry fragrance for memory, and slowly breathed out. This wasn't a dream after all._

_"My Lady-"_

_"Mother." She corrected me._

_"Mother." I slowly said, as I took in the word."Do you only want me to just protect Tamaki, and nothing more?"_

_Ann-Sophie smiled._

_"As long as he is safe, I am happy."_

_I nodded._

_"But, that's not the only reason why I am sending you to Japan." She added. Her eyes suddenly went serious. I look into her alluring eyes in confusion._

_"_She_ is there also."_

_My body froze. _

_"Listen to me, Alex." She whispers, as she careless my cheeks."I can't guarantee you that she is still there, but please, just be careful, and not do anything reckless."_

_I force myself to respond with a nodded._

_Her smile came back."Good luck with finding your Mother, Alexander Kinmichi."_

_(*)(*)(*)  
><em>

By the end of the day, the customers left with satisfaction from the Host Club. Still, I sigh in relief that I didn't have to do anything today. Simply, Tamaki just told me to watch from the pros, or so he says.

I was about to sneak my way out between the crowd, when I felt the sudden rumble that came from the floor. I was startled by a mechanical object descending up into the room, and what was even weirder was that the it didn't even faze the Host members.

"Bring him to me!" Seventeen year old, Renge Houshakuji commanded. The twins obey, grinning at me. I did nothing to stop them from dragging me to her. I was force to be pull down on my knees, as I look up at the girl in front of me.

She have long brown hair, with the yellow school dress uniform. Her brown eyes stabbed right through me with a sudden shock.

"Oh my God!" She suddenly screams.

I wince back at her outburst.

"You are such a looker, I can't stop squealing on how much you look like Usui Takumi-sempai from Maid-Sama*!"

Honey look at Renge in confusion."Who's that?"

Renge giggle."Usui Takumi is an extraordinarily talented boy in a number of different fields, including cooking, the violin, chess, and table etiquette."

I blink in confusion.

"In other words, one of her shojo manga fantasy." Kyouya explains.

"This boy." She pointed at me."Have the same golden hair, and the same emerald eyes of hotness! And I bet he's even a ladies man!"

I herd one of the twins snickered as I glared back at them.

"So anyways, I've herd that you've got put into this club." Renge said.

"By me, of course." Tamaki said, as he gracefully swipes his blond hair out of his violet eyes."Daddy's always knows what is right."

"Daddy?" I asked, distastefully."Daddy my as-"

"Remember that you're a gentleman, Mr. Kinmichi." Kyouya quickly cut me off. I snorted, but looked away.

"You two." Renge said to the Hitachinn Twins."Release him."

"But he might make a run for it." Hikaru said, looking at me at the corner of his eyes.

"Well I don't think he will." Haruhi speaks up from behind.

All of us turn our attention to her.

That reminds me, what's a girl doing at a boy's club? I thought.

Then I rethink again. Oh wait, I'm a girl too...but these people don't know it.

I sigh."I won't run away."

"Good."

They release me from their grip. Though I still didn't stand up.

"So what would your type be?" Renge said suddenly.

I look up at her then."My what?"

"Type, my boy." Tamaki cooed.

"There are different types in many different girls taste in men." Kyouya explains."There's the princely type, that's Tamaki, the mischievous type which is the twins, the cute type is Honey, the quiet type is Takashi, the cool type is me, and the Natural type, which is Haruhi."

"So what type should you be?" Renge ask again, but mostly to herself. She pressed her index finger on her right cheek as she circled around me in examination.

"I think he should be the annoying type." Kaoru mocks.

"Shut up." I snap at him.

"Ohh, how about the bad boy type, since he always got an attitude." Hikaru teases.

"Only to the likes of you annoying twins!" I press back.

They snicker at me.

"No, no, no! It's all wrong." Renge said, while thinking harder.

"He could be the mysterious type." Haruhi suggested."Since Alex always keeps to himself."

We all look at her again with a blank expression.

"Why do you guys keep staring at me like that?" Haruhi ask, clearly oblivious.

"That's it, the Mysterious Type!" Renge agreed.

"Hm, seems like you could fit into that type." Tamaki approved also, while his fingers rubs against his in expectation.

"It suits you perfectly." Kyouya said. He was looking at me with an expression I could not describe.

"Whhatever." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"Yay! Al-chan is the mysterious type!" Honey exclaims happily.

I let out a small smile.

"Ah! That smile, so seductive, so irresistible, so _sexy_!" Renge exclaim, and on a near edge of fainting."You match perfectly! Quick, give me the best mischievous smirk you can offer me."

I look at her a moment, then I let out a deep breath in annoyance. I suddenly got an idea. I got up from my knees and walked up to her. Silence sneak into the room, as the tension spread. Licking my lips, I snake my arms around Renge's waste. Holding her close enough till our face was inches apart from each other.

"If that is what you want, my Lady." I softly whisper, cupping her chin with one of free hand."I'll give anything you want."

I let my devious smirk naturally spread across my full lips. Cunning, sly, and the most sexiest smile I have offered her as she soak into my control. I watch as her face increasingly redden in embarrassment, with a small squeal escape her lips before she fell into consciousness into my arms.

I chuckled in amusement, and laid her down on the couch. I turn my attention back to the Host members. Clearly they were watching me perform in front of them, and still haven't come back to reality. The Twins was staring at me with wide eyes. Honey had dropped his fork from his fingers to take another piece of cake. Takashi was covering Honey's eyes from view, but his eyes were fixated on me. Tamaki was staring at me with huge sparkly eyes. Haruhi was just looking at me questionably. Lastly Kyouya, his eyes never left mine, as he scribbles everything he could in his clip board.

Whatever I did to cause such a shock, it must of seem interesting enough for him to write about me. Like I said before, my secrets are my secrets. It's none of his business to know anyways.


	6. Mind Games

**Mind Games (Ouran High School Host Club) Ch. 6**

**N**ight rose before the setting sun could reach its ending day. Smoldering colors of violet, blue, orange, and fiery red spread across the sky as I watch in silence. I lean my elbows against the balcony of my room. Cool chilly air wisp pass me, as it sends goose bumps across my arms. My hair was dripping wet for the recent shower, with a towel over my head, I lightly rub them dry. I was lost in my own thoughts to really dry my hair in the mid summer night. It's the season of dropping rain.

I sigh.

My sighs have started to be habit of mine. Just being in Ouran Academy for only a few days, and now I'm beginning to notice the changes in myself. I knew I was being influence by the Host Club.

"But still, it doesn't change what I feel towards that Club of theirs." I mumble aloud.

I knock was herd on my door.

"My Lady." Ann said.

"Yes?"

"Um, Mr. Ootori is here...again."

I turn my self around."What did you just say?"

"He's here." Ann said meekly.

I slap my forehead."Not again, and at the wrong time!"

"W-what should I do?"

"Just, like you did before." I order. This time, I didn't want to rush."And tell him I'll be down in a sec."

She nodded, and without a word, she closed the door behind her.

I made sure that I herd her footsteps disappears before I threw the towel across the room in frustration. My temper started to risen, but I struggle to hold back on throwing my lamp across the room too. Instead I punch the wall, and leaving a dent.

I grunted.

"This guy is starting to get on my last nerve."

(*)(*)(*)

"So what is it this time, Ootori?" I sneered at him.

He looked up from his tea cup, and at me. He seems to be wearing a regular outfit that doesn't have anything school relation; cotton blue sleeve shirt, and black dress pants and shoes.

His blank expression set my irritation on fire. I hated not knowing about what he's thinking. I think he is the only person I couldn't read as easily as other people which sets me in frustration.

"We need to discuss some issues, which relates about the Host Club." He spoke clearly and carefully."And those issues happen to be you."

"Me?" I blinked."I've only been in that room twice and I've already cause problems?"

_Well, now I've thought about it. I did say some awful things to them the first day, but what did I do on the second day?_ I thought to myself.

"You see, since the incident of your ruckus on the first day, can cause a big problem. How could I explain this more simply..." Kyouya paused. Looking away for a split second and train his eyes back on me."People's first impression of you is extremely important to the Host Club, so that means that, if you want your dept to be repay, you need to change that first impression people have towards you."

"And what is their first impression of me?" I ask cautiously. I look down at my tea cup, look at my shadow reflect from the tea.

"Which group of "their" are you asking about?"

"There're groups? I ask.

"Yes. One is the whole student body, and the other is the Host Club."

"Then tell me both."

Kyouya light smiled."The Host club will put up with you."

"And what does that mean?" I ask; a bit insulted.

"Well, they don't really appreciate your attitude, and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." I said. I let out a sigh."I'm sorry for being disrespectful."

I wanted to look away from him, so I made an excuse to sip my cup of Earl Grey for distraction. The light taste of the tea satisfies my taste bud.

"Apology accepted." He said."From me, that is."

I sigh, and set my tea cup to the side."Great, then six more Host to go."

"Now about the whole student body."

I nodded.

"They are a bit, how should I put it, curious about you?"

I raise my eyebrow in question.

"I don't understand." I said.

"Let's just say that you surprise them by your words." He explains."Like, first you didn't want to talk, and then the next thing when finally you say something, you talk with great passion within your words. It's almost like you are corrupting the true nature of this school."

"Are you saying that my words are affecting people, good and bad?"

Kyouya nodded."That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Which means...?"

"It means that you need to improve your influential words, and be more optimistic."

"But-"

"No butts, even if you can't change yourself, then try acting like you're being optimistic."

"You want me to lie?" I ask.

"If it's the best thing for the Host Club, then yes." Kyouya said.

"Then why did you force me to join in the first place, when you clearly know what chaos this could cause for your precious Host Club!" I snapped."I know you can come up with a lot of ideas of how I could repay you."

"That's true."

"Then why would you want to go all this way to only cause problems for your friends?" I demanded to know.

"Out of Curiosity."

"Out of...what?"

I watch as Kyouya stood himself up from his chair across from me. He walk up in front of me, and look down at me from where I sat. His hovering made me feel small, as I look up at him. He let out a smile, and bent down to rest his hands on my chair's arm rest, causing me to lean back against my chair.

I stare at him with wide eyes.

"Have you ever herd the phrase, "Curiosity kills a cat?"" Kyouya ask. His glasses gleam from the lights reflection.

"I...what?" I stuttered.

How did this conversation change so drastically?

"The more my curiosity grows, the more the cats across Japan will die." Kyouya whisper in mockery."You don't want those innocent little animals to die because of how curious I am of you, now do you?"

I shook my head.

"Then tell me. I even do anything you want, if you tell me..." He murmurs. He cupped my chin with one of his hand, as he leans closer till our faces were inches apart."…Everything about who you are, Mr. Kinmichi."

My heart race as I stare back at him in distraught. This guy, how he had used the same similar cunning, devious words. The same seductive gesture; the same smile I have presented to Renge was now being performed by Kyouya himself. The control he has from the moment I spoken the words he wanted to hear...

"I'll tell you everything."

Then I knew, I have been captured by him. The man behind his mind games—Kyouya Ootori.


	7. The Ones Who Know

Mind Games (Ouran High School Host Club) Ch.7

_"Then tell me. I'll even do anything you want, if you tell me everything about who you are, Mr. Kinmichi..."_

"But-" I whisper pleadingly.

_"The more my curiosity grow...of how curious I am of you..."_ His words echos.

"Stop."

_"Tell me..."_

"I said stop it!"

___"Tell me who you really are Alexander Kinmichi..."_

"Stay out of my life!" I shriek, as I woke up with a start. My body trembled, as I cover myself with the bed sheets. Sweat had soaked my nightgown, along with the bed covers. I look down at my trembling hands, as my vision blurs when tears flooded my eyes. I've never felt so defeated since the sudden accident had happen years ago.

I gritted my teeth.

_"I'll tell you everything." My uncontrollable words repeated inside my head."After this weekend ends, I'll tell you everything."_

I glare up at the ceiling."How dare you mess with my mind, Kyuoya Ootori."

I stayed up for the last three hours, as I watch the dawn break. The light shines through my open window, and crosses my path while creating awestruck shadows on the tile floor. My mind was somewhere else, as the clock struck the next passing hour. Eight O' clock exactly, when sound of my door is being knocked on, and someone and enters my room.

"Good Morning, My Lady." Ann said cheerily. Her curly brown hair bounces each time she hops towards my bed. Her honey colored eyes twinkle with morning joy.

"Morning." I said. Tired as I was, I covered my face with a pillow for some darkness. Also, not wanting Ann to see how sleepless I am.

"Now now, it's Saturday, so no lazily laying in bed all day." Ann said."So out the bed you go!"

I groan.

The sudden force of the sheets being tug away, left me completely exposed of the chilly air. I whine, and muffle something unintelligent into the pillow that is covering my face from the sunlight.

God dammit.

(*)(*)(*)

I eventually took my morning shower, brush my teeth, change into my daily clothes, and drag myself to the kitchen. I yawn. Looking around with no presence of anyone in sight.

"They must be still sleeping." I said to myself.

I open the refrigerator, and had an idea for my breakfast. I simply grab one egg from the fridge, olive oil from the pantry, spices from the cabinets, and toasted Rosemary bread while heating up the frying pan.

Drizzling olive oil on the pan with one hand, and cracking the egg with the other. The sound of a frying egg pleases my ears and mouth. I took out a spatula from the drawer, while sprinkling an All Season spices on top the egg after turning the egg over. Then I peeper the yellow yolk with care, not sensing someone was watching me.

"Your making breakfast?" Sebastian sudden voice startled me. I stumbled back, that had caused me to release my spatula. Sebastian quickly rush forward, and caught it by it's handle before it hits the floor.

I let out a sigh, while holding my heart.

"I apologize for startling you, Mr. Kinmichi." Sebastian said meekly.

Sebastian Augustine is my personal butler. With his dark straight shoulder cropped length hair, and his deep blue eyes, anyone would fall for just his looks. But to me, his talent and what he could show people brought more attention to me more than anything else. That is why I have chosen him, the youngest twenty five year old butler. Even though I've never told him about my secrets, he seems to not have any suspicion about my identity, which makes it even better for me.

I quickly shook my head."It's alright."

The toaster ring, and I immediately took a plate out and put the bread on, then drizzle more olive oil on the Rosemary bread. I was about the grab the egg, but forgot about the spatula. When I turn around to ask Sebastian for my spatula, he was already there behind me. I was taken by surprise at how close he was until he lightly press his shoulder against mine to reach the off switch from the stove. Scoping the egg out of the pan, and place the egg on top of the bread in a way I wanted it.

I felt my heart skipped a beat when he let out a smile in satisfaction.

"Enjoy your meal, master." Sebastian said, bowing halfway, and left without another word.

"What..." I said breathlessly. My heart. felt numb with confusion."What just happen?"

(*)(*)(*)

"I'm busy." I said, not letting my eyes look away from my laptop screen. I fiercely type the keys, while going to multiples of sight. My half eaten breakfast is on the table next to , I plan to search for my birth mother. Wherever she is, she is around this part of city. I've been search through the internet of the city of Tokyo for hour to find, in theory, of the where about of her. And just now, my friend had to interrupt my concentration when she knocks on my bedroom door.

"But you have guests." Ann said suddenly.

"Then tell them to go away."

"But they say they were from the Host Club."

My finger stops typing."You have got to be kidding me."

"You know I never kid, Alex." Ann said.

I sigh."Great."

(*)(*)(*)

"Okay, one question." I ask the Host Club. My arms was cross over my chest with impatience. My desire of wanting to kick them out has been urging me to do so within the last five were all sitting in the living looking around as they waited for me to come downstairs and greet them, even though I've been there watching them for the last five minutes.

"What is it?" Tamaki finally ask.

"Why the hell are you guys here?" I completely barked at them."And how did you find my house?"

"That was two questions." The twins said in boredom.

My eyes twitch in irritation.

"It was Kyouya who showed us." Honey said. Mori-sempai nodded in agreement.

Of course.

I looked over at Kyouya, but he wasn't paying any attention to me. His eyes was fixated on his laptop that he happens to bring with him. His fingers gracefully traces the keys with perfect precises rhythm.

"And we're here to pick you up, my boy." Tamaki said, as he wrapped his around my shoulders."Then, we'll go pick up my daughter, Haruhi, next."

Wait a minute...

"Did you just say, my _daughter_?" I ask. I knew I've caught him. Realizing what he just said before anyone could catch his the Host members head snapped up at what I just asked. Shocked filled their faces.

"Guess it can't be helped now." Kyouya suddenly broke the awkward silence."Yes, Haruhi Fujioka is a girl. A female in a boys club, and do you have any problem with that?"

"Well no, but-"

"Please don't tell anyone about my daughter!" Tamaki pleaded at once, as he lightly shakes my shoulders.

"Okay I won't, but-"

"Not even the students, because if Haruhi's secret is to be revealed, she won't be able to repay her dept!" Tamaki whines.

"Okay I won't, now will you please shut up and listen to what I have to say?" I snapped at him. I was loosing my patience with his interruptions.

Tamaki cowered away from me.

I sigh. "There's somethings I've wanted to tell everyone."

Kyouya keyboarding suddenly stop.

I look at him meaningfully, and he only responded with a shrug._' I don't care weather you confess now or later_', is what he is telling me with his simple shrug.

"I'm really-"

" Going with us." Mori-sempai interrupted. Everyone's eyes look at him in question, even me."Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, that's right, but-"

"Yay, Al-chan will go with us!" Now Honey butted in. Suddenly climbing up my leg and hugs me from behind. I look at him in confusion.

___Why do they keep interrupting me_? I thought to myself.

"Sure, why not?" I said. I knew Kyouya was also watching my reaction. He must be questioning the same situation I'm thinking about.

"What." Kaoru started to say.

"Ever." Hikaru finishes.

"Let's go then!" Tamaki exclaim."Haruhi must be worried sick about me!"

I watch as Kyouya closes his laptop, and is the first one out the door. The rest took their time, with Honey still clinging on my back. Mori-sempai held the door for us.

"Master Kinmichi."

I turn my attention around to face Sebastian. His worried eyes studied mine in search of something that I don't know of.

"What is it?"

"Let me accompany you on your trip." He said, rather than questioning. I look at him, confuse by his complicated meaning within his words.

"Don't worry, butler Sebastian, I'll protect Al-chan from any harm!" Honey said happily.

My butler look at Honey for moment, as he weigh in his decision."Very well."

"Protect my master from anything that is a danger."

Sebastian words sounded bitter. Like he's want his words to mean something to someone. Sebastian's eyes stared out, thinking that he was just staring into space. Instead, as I follow his gaze, it landed out the front door, where Kyouya was by the car. His eyes also stared back, then it met mine.

The sudden gaze of Kyouya's eyes made me feel like I've been caught. It cause me to look away, and I didn't know why. I caught Sebastian's' eyes on me instantly after Kyouya. Also the same sudden feeling, but less intensity.

"Be careful." He said, lightly smiling.

I nodded."I will."

"Don't worry, Al-chan." Honey suddenly whispers into my ear."Mori and I will protect you, and keep your secret safe."

My body stiffen then. I crane my head to met his chocolate eyes. Honey childlike pupil sparkle like a child who holds forbidden secrets, and would never speak a word of it.

"How-"

"Well explain later." Mori-sempai cut my question off. I look at him, but he only gesture his right hand for us to go on.

While walking out the door with Mori-sempai following us, my mine was spinning with so many questions that needed some answers. Impatient as I am, I knew I had to wait. Even through the car ride that takes us to Haruhi house. Then the picnic all of us had in a public park. Through those long hours, I have to wait to ask the first question on my mind.

How did they find out?


	8. Forgotten Memories

**Mind Games (Ouran High School Host Club) Ch.8**

**S**ilence filled the room filled with millions of books that is place all over the walls. Hard cover, paperbacks, magazines, newspapers, even history of Japan is here at Ouran's library. Yes, our last stop for today is hanging out in this room.

Even though it is the weekend, most students seems to loiter around this room during the weekend. I was surprised at first of how many students was in here, but then found out that all they do here is talk, and play games on the computers.

Pitiful.

"Alex-sempai?" Haruhi ask.

"Huh." I ask, bored and distracted. I was resting my chin on my hand, which was resting on the table in front of me. Hikaru and Kaoru was messing with the computer across from us, and so was Kyouya. Tamaki was making googly eyes at the girls, and merely flirt with them. Mori-sempai and Honey was somewhere behind the bookshelves playing hide and seek, I guess. Trying to avoid me is my best guest.

I look over at Haruhi at the corner of my eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asks. "You seem like you're distracted the whole day."

She's too perspective. I thought to myself.

"I'm fine." I waved my hand at her. Haruhi merely nodded, as she closes the book she had finish reading. She stood up from her chair next to mine, and turns her attention back to me.

"I'll be right back." She said, while waving the book in her hand. "Got to put this back."

I nodded, and then yawn. I stare out the window, thinking about when I can get out of here to find my Mother.

"Um, excuse me." A squeaky voice interrupted my train of thought.

I look up at the girl that was in front of me. Her blond hair slightly blocks her ocean blue eyes as she look down at her toes. She was standing with who might be her friend who has short black hair with brown eyes, and was looking at me nervously.

"May I help you?" I ask.

"Um..." The blond girl looks up then. With sudden remembrance, I knew who she was.

Oh it's just Kushika Wataru, and Aneka Kuno. The two girls I saw the first day of school. I thought to myself.

"M-may we sit with you?" Aneka spoke up for her friend. Nervous as she already is, I had to let out a smile for her bravery. My curved lips brought a light blush upon Aneka's cheeks.

"I would love that."

(*)(*)(*)

I spend the rest of my time with the two girls. To my surprise, I actually enjoy their company. They mostly ask simple question about what my favorite colors was, how school was working out, and that they are glad that I'll be joining the Host Club as one of their new member. I'm grateful that they never once ask me about my past, where I use to live, or who my parents was. Otherwise I have to lie, which Kyouya would suspect it, since he was watching us talking the who time, while typing his keyboard.

"I think it's about time to leave, Alex." Tamaki said from behind. I look back at him, and nodded.

"Sorry girls, I got to get going." I said apologetically. "I'll see you two on Monday?"

They both nodded in agreement, blushing the whole time.

I chuckle.

I turn around to look at all the Host members, and notice someone was missing.

"Wait, where's Haruhi?" I ask.

They all look around.

"Let's go find her, then." Hikaru said. I notice the hint of worry in his voice, causing me to raise my eyebrow in question.

_Huh, will you look at that_. I thought to myself in surprise.

Kaoru nudge his brother, and nodded at me. He must of saw me staring at them, so I just looked away. I started splitting myself first from the group and look for Haruhi.

I went to the first isle closest to me, and didn't notice until someone ran right into me. The impact pushes me backwards, as my head hit hard on the carpet floor. I winced at the sudden pain coming from the back of my head.

"I'm so sorry!" The feminine voice apologizes.

"No it's not a-" I said while looking up, but stop short.

My mouth gap open at the sudden shock.

The woman's familiar face shot through me. Her emerald eyes that shines like jewels. Her long wavy light brown hair is even more alluring. She looks so much like _her_.

She got herself up, and helped me stand back up from the floor. I still star at her, still in shock. This woman, middle age, and still beautiful looks so much like _her _that I was left speechless. My head was spinning with confusion.

The instant she met my eyes, a gasp escape her lips.

"Are you-" I being to ask.

"I'm sorry!" She apologizes again, bowing this time, as if to avoid my eyes. She then ran pass me, and hitting the bookshelf along the way, as it causes the whole shelf to lean away from me. The shelf was going to fall, but I didn't care. All I wanted is to talk to that lady who might have been my birth Mother.

"Wait, please stop!" I call out to her. She ignores me, and ran out the door. My heart ache at the sight of her spilling tears before she disappears from view.

I was about to run after her when I herd the screams in the background. I look at the crowd of people, as they scream out someone's name, and pointed their fingers at my direction. They were screaming out to Haruhi.

I quickly look around for her, and saw that she was oblivious that she froze on the spot while the shelf was going to fall on top of her next isle to me. Instead, I was the one to react fast enough. I ran to the next isle, as I push Haruhi's frozen body down on the floor with me on top of her.

"Cover your head Haruhi!" I commanded. She quickly did so, as I was the extra layer to her head.

Another scream was herd, and now they started to call out _my_ name.

The book shelf came down upon the both of us then. Stabbing pain hit hard top of my head, following by my shoulders, back, and then my legs. I gritted my teeth at the excruciating pain that nearly numb my entire body. I waited for one last book to fall off the bookshelf, before I use the rest of my weight off of Haruhi to breathe.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, breathlessly while wincing at the pain. I knew that I was going to get a bruise one way or another.

"Yeah." She said, still in shock. "What happen?"

I lightly laugh even though I was still in pain.

"You almost got squish by the book shelf, if I haven't saved you." I said.

"Thanks Alex-sem...Sempai, you're bleeding!" Haruhi exclaim suddenly.

I blink in confusion.

"What-"

My voice is cut off when I feel the warm liquid drip across my face, and down on Haruhi's cheek. My body froze, my eyes widen as my whole body felt numb with sudden chill. The sight of the red liquid brought flashes after flashes of memories back inside me mind.

My body trembled in horror.

_"Mommy help me!" I screamed. _

_"Stop, please, not my baby!" She replied back, as someone was holding her back from me._

_My mother was drifting away. Tears were shed. Blood was spilled. Cries of screams were herd, as they took her away from me, and I was taken away from her. We reach for each other for survival of this world with just the last touch of the tip of our fingers, until she disappears. The wind blew her painful image away from me, with anther image relating to this one, begins._

_"We are authorized to take you." A man's voice said._

_"No, I won't go!" I said stubbornly. "Tell him Mommy!"_

_My mother looks at me worriedly, then at the man pleadingly. He was wearing a suit with shaded sunglasses so we couldn't see his eyes. "Wait just one more month."_

_The man was silent. "I'll give you a week."_

_"But that's-" My Mother started._

_"One week." The man repeated._

_The images came back around again._

_"It's time." The man said, coming back again. Though this time, he brought some men with him "Do you have enough?"_

_"No, but-" My Mother's words was cut off again._

_"Then it's over."_

_"No!" I scream then. I struggle against the two man's arms. Their grip tighten around my arms, as my tears started to spill._

_"No!" My mother yelled. She grabs the gun from the man's holster. She aim it at the two man who was holding me. "Let her go!"_

_"Hey!" The man with the glasses said. Her reckless instinct made her turn, as one of the man who was holding I went after her, while she was distracted._

_"Mother!" I scream._

_She turns then, and pulled the trigger. Gun shot was herd, and the man that went after herd fell on the floor. My mother shot him in the leg as he clutches his wounded leg in pain. His blood seeps out of his skip, spilling on the floor like pouring rain. My mother drops the gun in shock._

_My body froze at the sight of his blood. _

_"Take her damn it!" The man with glasses said. He then got a hold of my Mother as she started screaming._

_I scream as well as the man who was holding, tugging me away from my only family. She was my only hope, my only protector. My world, it's crumbling. It was burning to ground by these strangers that have interfered with our life, our love, and the support of one another.__  
><em>  
>Enough…Please stop.<p>

_"Mommy help me!" I screamed, as I reach for her._

_**My world...it's crumbling...**  
><em>

Stop!

_"Stop, please, not my baby!" She begged for mercy. Alexandria!"_

**_The pain...the lost...the hopelessness...its still there..._**

_"Mommy!"_

**_Someone...anyone...please, help me._**

_STOP!_ I scream in my head. The room filled with images with the whole world that covers with white in the back ground, shows me the image I've never want to repeat, to remember. The pain, the terror, the lost has ached deep inside my heart. I cried, while clutching my head. Wanting the images to stop, the pain to disperse, and the tears to disappear.

"Alex."

The voice causes the image to freeze in my mind. I look up, and around, but see nothing. The images slowly faded. Loneliness filled my heart as it shatters the painful image. My mind is draining away as I struggle in search of reality. My hollow eyes look down at one of my hand, as a hand reached out from the light. Tears still drip down my cheeks, as the hand started to crawl up and form its arms, then shoulder, until the entire body came into view.

Kyouya's eyes met mine, and sudden relief washes through me. The horrible images were gone, as it replaces with a beautiful one. A worried smile was spread across his lips. More people started to come into view, but my eyes are mostly fixated on Kyouya.

"Can you hear me?" Kyouya ask. I studied his eyes, unsure if I could speak.

"Loud and clear."


	9. Butler in Disguise

**Mind Games (Ouran High School Host Club) Ch.9**

**I** have been woken up by the same memories. How it had cause me to separate myself from the public, and from the friends I had years ago. Their sympathy wasn't worth the tears I have spilled during that day those men had taken my Mother away from me. Because I knew, what I had always thought.

That my wounded heart would never heal.

"Please, I can do it myself." I said, while I try to stand myself up from the cluttered books all around me. My body gives into the pain, as I fell back down.

I sigh in frustration. Yeah, this is the real me. My one weakness is blood. Just the site of it chills me to the bones, and it also brings back the memories of my past. Right at this moment,I really wish to erase whatever had happen here.

"Just let me help you." Kyouya urged. He was irritated at my stubbornness.

"I rather have someone else help me." I mumbled, while looking away. After that little encounter, I didn't think I have guts to admit defeat to this guy. I felt Kyouya's eyes stare down at me while he raise one of his eyebrows in question.

"I'll help." Kaoru volunteers, as he steps in. He reaches for my arms before I could protest, and easily got me up on my two feet. Being the reckless one, I stumble at the sudden pull, and fell too close into Kaoru's chest. My breath caught when I saw his face turn red before I could back away. Even then I herd his heart skip a beat.

Kaoru's face was flushed, and so was mine.

"Sorry." I said embarrassingly, before taking a step away from him.

Kaoru merely cough in reply.

"Alex, are you alright?" Tamaki suddenly exclaim, and pushed Kaoru out of the way and stand in his place as he steady his feat in front of me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I said in boredom, while narrowing my eyes side ways in irritation.

Tamaki was still pushing it his luck. "But, but, my child, you risk your life for my precious Haruhi!"

Here we go again. I thought.

"We must celebrate when we get back to school! I will throw a welcome party for our newest Host and for his bravery!" Tamaki announced, while voicing every dramatic words. I notice that his eyes were sparkling radiantly at the Host club. The Host members shook their heads and sigh in frustration.

"Tamaki you idiot." That was what their body language had all said.

(*)(*)(*)

The following Monday has come, but I did never went to school that morning. Apparently the hit from my head had caused some serious injuries that could almost lead to a concussion that my doctor told me to stay home for a couple of days. I didn't fight back as I agree to it. I needed some time to recollect myself again.

"How are you doing Al-chan?" Honey asks. His eyes are full of sympathy.

Honey was sitting on a chair much too big for him by my bedside. Leaning forward, almost as if he was about to fall face first. Takashi was standing behind the chair Honey was sitting on. They both still wore their school uniform, which tells me that they just recently got out of school.

"I'm alright, I guess." I said, while lightly smiling at him.

"Well, now you're a hero!" Honey said, trying to change the subject to a lighter one.

"What do you mean?"

"What you mean "what do you mean?"" Honey exclaim.

I was confused by his question for the moment. "Um..."

"You saved Haruhi from that scary big shelf that came down on both of you, and you took the hit for her!" Honey explains happily. His eyes suddenly became watery. "And you got hurt Al-chan!"

Honey cried and jump from his chair to hug me. I smiled apologetically down at him, while embracing him. He is so adorable!

"I'm sorry." I whisper softly.

"You should be!"

I laugh nervously. "Yeah I deserve it."

"We need to get something's through." Mori-sempai cuts in. Honey and I look up at him in question. I didn't have to ask when he said:

"Your secret."

Oh yeah…

I was chewing the inside of my cheek, as I decide weather or not to make up an excuse for not knowing anything, or find out how these two people know. In the end, I was too slow with my decisions.

"We know that you're a girl Al-chan, so don't lie to me!" Honey whines, with tears still dripping from his eyes. I sigh in defeat, and wipe the remaining tears from Honey's eyes.

Honey blushed. "Okay so tell me your story."

It didn't take them long to explain how they found out. It was simple for them. Takashi said that it wasn't normal for him to lift up an average guy so easily as he did me the first day of school. Honey found out when he fist abuse me from behind, and I didn't even fight back, which most people would if they see a short kid, and doesn't know who he is. Even weirder, they added that I had a feminine aura that it couldn't be any guy to charm Renge, because normal guys wouldn't do what I did.

"So now it's your turn." Honey said.

I raise my eyebrow.

"Why did you dress yourself up as guy?" Honey explains. "What reason is it for you to do such things?"

My body froze.

I can't tell them the reason. I just can't. So what should I do? I thought to myself frantically while trying to think of a solution.

"I...I came here." I stall. I don't have the nerve to lie to them. "I came here to find my birth Mother."

The words were true; simple. It was what my heart had called out to for the last nine years. I finally realize the truth behind my unspoken past and to finally find her again. It was wanted to do all along.

(*)(*)(*)

"Welcome Back." Ms. Kyuki said. I nodded in reply, and walk to my seat in the back row. It was already Wednesday, and I'm breaking my doctor's rule of staying home. I can't just keep myself lock up in my room, it will drive me mad!

I notice there was a bundle of wrap gifts, stuff bears, flowers, and treats sitting on my desk. I was confused at the sight, when Tamaki tapped my shoulder to get my attention.

"What is all this?" I question.

"From your fans." Tamaki explains. "You're a hero now."

"My fans?" I ask questionably. "I have fans?"

"Well sure." He said, while letting out a smile. "You surprise people everyday, Alex. We can't tell what you're going to do next. I mean, you are the mysterious type of our group."

I was dumbfounded by his words. "Mysterious huh…"

(*)(*)(*)

During lunch break, I phone Sebastian, and let him help me pack little items I have received during the day in the car. He arrived with a more causal outfit. Black leather jacket, dark pants, and a white collar shirt. He looks like he was going somewhere. His cropped hair was slick back, which shows more of his flawless face—but that wasn't the point!

The whole time he didn't speak a work, but just responded with a nodded gesture as we loaded the gifts. I seem to notice that his eyes are constantly train on my bandage head, and looks away every time I caught him.

Sebastian completely ignores the admiring girls from afar, from how gorgeous he looks. But his eyes never left my eyes, or my head. It almost seems like he was in a trance. Complication of his actions brought dizziness to my head, so I temporarily let it go. I didn't even want to think about it right now.

"I think that's all of it." I said, while sighing in relief. I look up at Sebastian, smiling, and patted his shoulder in a friendly way.

"You may go." I said.

Sebastian looks down into my eyes and caught my hand before I could pull back. He slightly bows his head, and raises my hand towards his face. His next move was not I was expecting.  
>"As you wish, my lord." He softly whispers. His cool lips lightly brush the top of my palm, as I felt my face started to flush in shock. I herd the girls scream, and coos in the background at the image. I pull my hand back, while rubbing the back of my hand.<p>

"D-don't do that!" I stammered. My face boils in embarrassment.

Sebastian smirks in amusement. "Never again."

(*)(*)(*)

After calming my beating heart, and flustered face, I walk myself back to the cafeteria as if nothing had happen. I struggle to avoid the staring girls, with their curious lovey-dovey eyes, as I enter the lunch room.

"Al-chan!" Honey called out, while I'm right next to him.

I laugh nervously.

"So, who was that mischievous devil you were hanging out with?" Hikaru ask smugly.

The Host group went silent. Their curious eyes stare me down, and shredding my inner ego down to sides.

"Okay!" I snapped.

They all smiled in triumphed.

"He's my butler, Sebastian Augustine." A split second passes by, and no one spoke.

"WHAT?" Most of the Host screams in bewilderment. Haruhi look surprise and Kyouya was narrowing his eyes out the window.

"Butler Sebastian look so different!" Honey said in surprise. Mori-sempai nodded.

"I know." I sigh.

"He doesn't even act like your butler to day either." Tamaki said. Examine me curiously.

"That's what I've thinking too."

"I think Sebastian like you, Alex-sempai."

My head snap at her direction.

Everyone look at Haruhi, while she was still chewing her home-made sandwich. She stop chewing, and look up at us. "What?"

"What did you just say?" Kaoru ask. His voice causes the hair on my arms to rise in disturbance. I shivered at the unexpected chill.

Then Haruhi repeated her words. "Sebastian likes Alex-sempai."

**I hope that I didn't misspell anything, or that the story is going too fast. That would be terrible! Because I read over it 5 times! Also grammar? I REALLY tried my best, and I'm still improving on it. ^^' I still hope you guys like it. And yeah, this chapter is a little shorter than I wanted. But the next chapter will come out soon. ^-^** **(I never intended it to be FAST, I want to go on an easy pace)**. Reviews pleaseeeeeeee. I want to hear your thoughts!


	10. The Ones I Love

**Mind Games (Ouran High School Host Club) Ch.10**

I wanted everything to go as plan. The chairs are set in place along with the coffee tables, and couches. The room is filled with fragrances of the roses bought buy Kyouya himself. The red satin curtains are pulled back, as it brings sunlight into the dim room. I smiled in satisfaction while checking off the "To Do" list. Finally, the Host Club is now officially open for business.

The music room doors open as red rose petals following through. I watch as the girls enter the Host club with expected smiles on their lips. Their eyes train on me in admiration with an urge to lung themselves at me. I struggle to compose myself when one of my eyes started twitching in annoyance. Our customers is not the cause of my frustration; it was the Host club. I'm through with too much attention today when they bombard me with questions about my butler's love interest in a man(woman) like me. I'm tired when the Host club claims that he's actually gay(But he's not!). Then I was annoyed as hell when Hikaru and Kaoru plans to confront the guy to prove Sebastian is gay(but he isn't!). All in all, while gritting my teeth and composing my expression, I have to hold myself together just a few more hours. Because once those double doors open, my debt has begun. Other wise I'll be in a heap of trouble with the Shadow King.

Soft giggles interrupted my thoughts as I notice that three girls had their eyes on me, which I assume they are my customers. Two of the three happens to be Kushika and Aneka. The new girl's brown eyes were looking down the whole time, but I still knew that she was Kushika's sister, fifteen year old Amber Wataru. I smile at them, and lead them to our table. I did my usual things like I always do with Anne-Sophie. I pull their chairs out for them, before seating myself across from them like a gentleman should. I also admire how the Host has decorated the tables precisely as it should.

Our table is set with Japan's finest tea sets, polished silverware that is place on top of the elegantly folded napkins. In the middle is placed with a cake stand stack with different types of cake, filled sandwiches, and scones. To the side is a small flower vase filled with fresh pink roses.

"So what are you into Alex-sempai?" Kushika ask. She was in the middle of drinking her tea when I look up at her under my eyelashes, and the corner of my mouth curved upward. I watch as she catches her breath.

"Anything." I said. I cross my left leg over my right, while resting my hand above my knee, and then added. "As long as it interests me."

She blushed in response. The other two girls next two her only stare at me in shock. They're still not use to my presence just yet. I could easily read them.

I sigh._Girls are too easy to please._

"You're really good at this kind of things, Mr. Kinmichi." Kyouya said from behind. I didn't sense his pretense beforehand as it causes me to jump a little. I let out a breath to stop my beating heart, and smile up at him.

"You can say that."

"So um I...I mean _we_ were wondering..." One of my customers interrupted our stare down. I look back at her questionably, when she continues. "Who was that man you were talking to earlier?"

My body flinched in reaction before I reply."My butler."

The girls gasp in shock.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask.

"No, no!" The three said.

"I was just wondering what relationship you have with that man that's all." Aneka said meekly. "I mean, we saw that scene out there-"

"It's alright." I interrupted her. "Don't misunderstand; we aren't in that _kind_ of relationship."

"Then what _kind_ of relationship are you in?" Hikaru ask in mockery, when he walks up behind me. He lean his arm above my chair, and looks down at me. A devious cheshire cat grin was plastered on his lips.

I rolled my eyes. "I have no relationship."

"Oh?" Kaoru ask from behind his brother.

"So you're not…." Aneka flustered. I knew what she was going to say.

"No, I'm not gay." I said simply while smiling in amusement. The girls sigh in relief, and I merely laugh.

_I can't believe they thought that I was dating my butler._ I thought to myself.

"Then..." Amber spoke up softly. I meet her nervous eyes for her to continue."Are you interested in anyone here?"

I notice then that the whole music room went deadly quiet. An eerie atmosphere form around us when I look up at Kyouya at the corner of my eyes, as my lips curved back into that amusing smile. I took a small sip of my Ceylon tea to just to aggravate him for stalling. I knew that he wanted to know my answer as everyone else here in the room. I look back my customers, and pretended that no one was listening to our conversation when I said, "That secret is for me to keep, and for you to never find out."

Just like that, my words satisfy my customer, and myself. The girls are intrigue of who my secret lover is, and I'm satisfied when I watch Kyouya calm face turns away from me as he walk back to his laptop. I snickered at him. He knew I had used the same words before towards him, and it had giving me some advantage to not be caught in his little mind games.

_I win this time, Kyouya_. I thought to myself in triumph.

(*)(*)(*)

After school, I ditch my ride, and walk out of campus on foot instead. I haven't explore the places I wanted, and thought that this might be the day to do it. But before that, I felt like going to the park again. Something about the place brought sudden happiness in me.

During the long walk around the trails, I notice there weren't as much kids around, but mostly adults. Some couples were lying on a blanket looking across the horizon between the tree lines at the sunset. Some was sitting on the bench having common conversation. I sat on the edge of the water fountain that is in the middle of everything. My hands rested on my pant pockets, while I look up at the sky.

The warm heat started to chill at the started of the season is changing. The leaves turn into autumn color, with yellow dewdrop at the end of each falling green feathers. The sky started to quickly darken, and the color of the sky dramatically changes by the differences in temperature. It is almost the same feeling my mother had once described to me of what it's like for her first love. But it had snow that day. How my mother had fallen for my father instantly.

I close my eyes and imagine their first sight of each other. Their first embrace. Their first kiss. How it could warm my heart if I had seen their loving gaze, staring into each others eyes. I would know that they were madly in love with each other, and I would be happy for them. Because of their love, I was born into this world. And that was when one of my old memories pops into my head.

_"Do you want to go picnicking today, Alex?" My mother had was so young back then; twenty-seven years old to be exact.  
><em>

_She offers her hand towards my eight year old self. My innocent eyes stare at her pale hand, and then look up to meet her emerald orbs. I merely nodded, and accepted her hand in mine. The warmth gave me a sudden pleasure._

_We both walk through the chilly streets of France. Hand in hand, as I almost cling to her just to stay warm. I could see my foggy breathe as I breathe out throughout the day. I knew where she was taking me, and it's obviously a bad time to go picnic in this kind of weather. I have experience more things any five year old shouldn't at this early of age. My mother and I both knew that, but I have to show her that I could be strong, and take it in without shedding any tears._

My father had die at an early age of 26 during the afternoon on Christmas Eve. His death was cause by drowning in Lake "Lac des Minimes", around Paris. He was driving home from work. Typical drunk driver didn't see where he was going, or my dad. Causing him to drive into the unfrozen lake. He couldn't escape out of his car in time, and disappear from this world. How his life was taken away from my mother and I brought deep depression as we cry. Why I've never eat lunch anymore, just bring back the memories._ _Even I blame myself because I was the one who had asks him to come home early that evening. _  
><em>

_"What would you to tell him today, Alex." My mother whisper to me. Her eyes were wearily gazing down on father's tomb. I only look up at her, speechless of what to say._

_"That I miss him, and wish he was here." I said breathlessly. I gaze down at the stone. We place fresh daffodils on the tomb, and watch as snowflakes fall down as it landed on the pedals._

_My mother smiled._

_"Also..." I added. My free hand form into a fist then, my eyes sharply gazes up at my mother."I promise to protect my mother for you, and no matter what, daddy."_

But in the end, I have broken that promise.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. The sudden drip of tears sliding down my face causes my eyes to open. I quickly I look around, and see that I was still at the park. I let out a sigh while wiping my tears away, and started walking out into the streets back home. The street lights came on all around the busy crowd I walk through. I didn't notice how intense the light was that it momentarily blinded my eyes, as I move away from the crowd onto the streets. The car horns loudly at me to move aside, and I quickly did, but bumped into someone along the way.

"Sorry." I apologize quickly, and then walk away.

"Wait." Her voice stops me from taking another step. My body was frozen on the side of the busy road.I look across the crowd as I force myself not to turn around to look at the person who had call out to me. Because I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to handle my emotions.

"I wanted to talk to you, but you just ran away from me." I said instantly. I watch the crowd still pushed themselves aside from us.

"I'm sorry." She whisper, but I could still hear her symphonic voice.

"Have you been well?" I choked out, as my eyes are on the verge of spilling tears.. My hand started to form into fists as I struggle to hold back."How are you surviving these days?"

"Alexandria."My body trembles at her voice saying my name."Please look at me."

Her warm hand made contact with my sleeve shirt, and I instantly turn myself around while I embrace her with all my heart. My tears flow down my cheeks at the sudden shock of being love from her familiar touch.

"I don't want this to be another dream. I don't want you to disappear from my eyes, never again." I said sternly while hugging her tightly."This time, I will protect you, mother. I'm not letting you out of my sight."


	11. Mother, Secret

**Mind Games (Ouran High School Host Club) Ch.11**

That night I had told my Mother about my secrets, and what had happen. Why I was dress as a guy, and what I had promise my adopted Mother. My Mother seems fine with it at first, but then rethought about what she had said. She told me that she'll go on along with it and wouldn't interfere, but I have a feeling that she will; one way or another…

The next morning was brutal. Thunder was clashing outside while daggers of spitting rain hammer the glass window. Heavy wind sways the lifeless trees by the storm as its limbs claw against the glass. I stare out into the night, with my arms cross over my chest, and watch the storm blew by as fast as it had come. It's been several hours till the wind died down, and the rain settles into drizzling drops at sudden relief.

The cloudy sky drifted by as I watch sternly out the window; as if waiting for the harsh rain to come back. I never really thought that this type of weather would occur during this type of season. In between fall and winter I mean, and with rain pouring down this hard as it would during summer.

"So does that mean school is canceled today?" My mother asks from behind the kitchen counter. I turn half way around to meet her gaze. A knife in hand as she recklessly swinging it around. Emily Mila Pectoris is my Mother's name—age thirty-six and still looks and acts like a child. Even till this day, I'm still the one who's pampering my own mother, and not the other way around.

"It should be." I responded."And will you please be careful with that, Mom?"

I eyed the knife with tension. I never trust her with sharp objects.

Emily sigh.

"Alex, I've been using knifes to cook for years." She said, and then quickly added."I know how to use a knife properly."

Not a second later, I herd her yelp. Her eyes twitched in pain, as I rush towards her. A small cut had form on her index finger, and I winced at the seeping red liquid.

"Don't look." She said, and then I turn away quickly to grab the first aid kit under the sink, as quickly giving her the box.

"Thank you." Emily said, while taking out a bandage. I merely nodded, as I kept my eyes away from her wounded finger. My body trembled at the sight of it, and my Mother and I knew exactly why.

_It was because of that incident._ I thought automatically.

"Excuse me, my lord?" Ann's voice spoke from behind me. I felt her eyes trained on my back.

"What is it?"

"What would you like me to do?" Ann asks. I turn myself to face her confuse eyes.

"Nothing today." I said."And you don't have to call me "My Lord" Ann, she knows."

I look over at Emily then.

Ann looks surprise for a moment, as she eyed my Mother."She does?"

"Ann, I would you like to meet, Emily Mila Pectoris." I introduce her, while walking up to Emily. I hugged my mother from behind, smiling blissfully, and then look over at Ann."She is my birth Mother."

Ann gasps."Oh my!"

"Mother, this is Ann." I said."My trusted friend and maid."

"It-it's an honor to meet you, Madam." Ann flustered, and did a little curtsy.

"You too, my dear." Emily replied. She then giggled."Now, Alex, did you have to be that formal?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and then smile playfully.

"Actually, we do have plans for lunch." My Mother sudden says."How about we three go out and have some fun while we're at it?

"We?" Ann question."You mean that I could come too?"

"Of course!" Emily chipper the obvious.

"I don't feel like doing anything today." I butted in.

Emily whines, and did her famous puppy dog eyes."But, but…."

I sigh, while looking away. Not wanting to lock eyes with her, or I am bound to say yes without a second thought.

"Come on, Alex!" Ann urged me, and did her own puppy dog eyes.

I groan, and rub the side of my head."Fine, but no funny business."

My Mother and Emily both look at each other then. Somehow, their minds connected. With a wicked smile forming on their faces, they both eyed me impishly. I raised one of my eyebrows in curiosity, as they both took a step towards me, like I was their pray.

"What are you guys planning?" I sternly question, while taking a step back. My stomach felt queasy at their intimidating approach. "Why are you guys staring at me like that, stop it!"

They both giggle childishly.

I_ told them, that I didn't want any funny business._ I thought to myself irritably. My thought had been shaken off when I felt their stronghold of my arms.

"Hey wait!" I yell, before they tug me, and dragging me through the corridor of my own home.

Not a second later I was shoved into an empty room, with one of them slamming the door louder than necessary.

_What the heck is going on?_ I thought in panic.

"Have any spare of clothing, Ann?" My mother ask, looking at my friend.

Ann giggled in supply, as she skips into the walk-in closet. I look back between the closet and m mother in bewilderment.

Oh no_._

_(*)(*)(*)  
><em>

It has been raining the whole day, and there was too much to be done. The maids have taken their time dilly dallying, and so did the chef's because there wasn't anything for them to do. Master hasn't had one of her sissy fits on organization of this house, but who's complaining? I'm not, because whatever Alex wants, she will get what she wants.

I admitted to myself that I'm spoiling the girl, but hey, as long as I see her breathtaking smile upon her lips, I'm happy. After all, I have done the unspeakable, and I am willing to make it up for a lifetime's worth of her spilling tears. Thus, that is why I am her guidance to happiness, her protector, and her most loyal butl-

"No!" The sudden cry of the familiar voice broke train of thought, as I look across and back around the hallways. Thinking that I was imaging the cry of help.

I then herd a crash of broken glass. I could imagine the hand-craved porcelain vase being thrown against the wall as it shattered at the rough impact. It's brilliance of the vase vanish at that sudden break fall. My master would be furious of hearing this news on whoever the victim is. More nosies sets off inside Ann's room as I stare at the door to my right. My body turn halfway why questioning what was going on in there.

Tumbling noises can be herd outside the hallway, as master's scream cried out in distress behind the close door. My mind stop short, and I face the door in front of me with even more question.

"Hey stop that!" I could here Alex's commanding yell on the other side of the door.

"Hold still, Alex!" Another familiar voice ringed in reply.

"Don't make me throw another vase at you two!" Alex snapped.

_So she was the culprit._ I thought to myself in amusement, while letting out a soft chuckle.

"Ow that hurt, Ann!" Alex whined.

"If you don't hold still, then it wouldn't hurt as much!" Ann's voice bickered back.

I walk up to the door hesitant on opening the door, so instead I started to knock loud enough for them to hear it."Excuse me, my Lord, but is everything alright in there?"

The other side of the door went silent.

"No! Help me-"Alex's voice was cut off. Probably by someone's hand covering her mouth.

"Alex is fine, so just go skittle away, Sebastian!" Ann chimed in from behind the door.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What's going on in there, Sebastian?" A curious voice asks from behind me.

I look over at the other maid, Macy. Her childlike eyes stare up at me questionably; with other workers were standing behind her in curiosity at the door. Alex yelled out again, and bickered something unintelligent at Ann.

"It's nothing; just go on to whatever you were doing." I said in monotone. "That is also for the rest of you..."

I glared down at them."Get back to work!"

"Y-yes sir!" Macy flustered, and ran off with the rest of the crew.

I sigh in frustration, while rubbing the bridge of my nose. The sudden silent brought tension back up in me, as I stare at the door. I herd the door being unlocked, and Ann slowly came out. She looks up at me fiercely with her honey colored eyes.

_This girl is the only one in this house that isn't afraid of me_. I thought to myself irritably.

"You need to leave." She suddenly demanded.

I raise one of my eyebrows."Oh?"

"Don't "Oh?" me, just leave." She said.

I cross my arms over my chest."Why should I."

"Because I told Ann to tell you." Alex's voice said from behind the door.

"My Lord." I said in hesitation.

"Please, I just want some privacy." She said.

I hesitated again, and then bow at the closed door."As you wish."

With a second look at Ann then at the door, I willingly walked away. Worried, agitated, and annoyed as ever.

_Why could I just tell her that I knew everything so she wouldn't have to be sneaky?_ I thought to myself. My felt my heart race, but have no explanations to why it is.

I sigh then. "I just want you to trust me, Alex. I know who you really are."

(*)(*)(*)

I listen to Sebastian footsteps disappears through the hallway, before Ann knocked on the door.

"He's gone."

Then she opens the door.

I nodded.

I didn't meet her eyes, but my own. It reflected itself in the mirror as I stare at myself, my real self. Even though it's a wig—it has been too long since I've last seen my hair this long that its swaying down my waste, which is snuggling underneath the red beret. It's been to long since I've worn girl clothes, with its red tank top, peeking under the long sleeve brown jacket, with matching red skirt, and black flats. It has been too long since ever saw myself as a girl.

My eyes are huge green emeralds, and round as the sun. My lips are smooth and light pink. My doll face looks surreal, like this couldn't really be me. Just a stranger staring right at me, with her endearing eyes of admiration.

"So this is what I look like as a seventeen year old girl." I murmur.

"Don't you love it?" Ann asks, smiling in satisfaction."I know the clothes aren't much, since its mine, but you happen to me my size so it's perfect!"

"You are beautiful honey." My Mother said from behind me."This is who you really are."

I nodded meekly.

"Now we all can go together as girls!" Ann said cheerily.

"Wouldn't it be fun all the time as a girl, and not a guy, Alex?" Emily asks. "So you can stop with your little pretending, and be my little girl again."

My mind skip a beat at the thought. But then something in my memory was tugging hard for me to stay with the plan. The plan? Oh yeah, my promise.

"I'll change back into a girl, as soon as I'm finished with my promise." I stated, while looking down.

"Honey-"

"Mother." I cut what she was going to say. I turn around, and look at my mother indifferently. "A promise is a promise."

(*)(*)(*)

For hours we roam through the streets, as Emily and Ann had girlie conversations. Their hands and also mine are filled with nick-knacks from shopping, and an umbrella over our heads. The rain started to drizzle down upon the gloomy sky, but I didn't mine the cool of the weather change. In fact, I love the cold season.

I barely kept up with Emily and Ann while training my eyes at my surrounded. I'm glad that I'm having this chance to stroll around town on a school-free day with two of my closes family. I've been so stress with too many Host Club problems, memory problems, and even butler problem, and throughout this day not once did I think about my appearance as a girl. Surely the people around town did, but I probably didn't notice. I was just too lost in my own thoughts and the beautiful surrounding around me. But finally, I get to relax, and have a little fun. Well, My Mother and Ann are the one ones who's having the most fun time.

"So where would you like to go next?" Emily asks me.

I look up at her."Where do you want to go?"

My mother sighs.

"How about we rest for a while at that café?" Ann suggested, as she pointed to the empty chairs across the street, near the coffee shop.

We all nodded in agreement, and Ann led the way. Emily tugs me back from behind, while we followed Ann.

"You seem like you're not having fun." My mother asks me worriedly. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yes." I said, and let out a small reassuring smile.

"Alright." Emily nodded, still unsure."Just relax, and let loose. You'll have fun that way."

I nodded.

"Hey, we were here first!" Ann's sudden protest snatches our attention away from each other.

My mother and I look up. Ann's back was at us as she was yelling at a group of people who had snatch our seat. I couldn't see who these idiots were, if they're planning to mess with us.

"Actually we were, silly girl." Two familiar voices said in unison.

My body reacted, as I stood still in the freezing rain. My eyes widen in a staggering alarm.

"No I was, you bunch of jerks!" Ann snapped.

"I apologize for their behavior, princess." Another familiar voice said to Ann."You two, knock it off."

"O-oh, it's not a problem." Ann stuttered. Then she suddenly added."Wait a minute; I know who you guys are."

I_t couldn't be_. I thought to myself.

"Oh? I think we know you are too." A girl's voice said.

_Oh crap._

"I remember now; you're Al-chan's maid!" Honey's voice exclaims.

"Then, you guys must be the Host Club!" Ann exclaim. Then her voice turns into shock."Oh no, the Host Club!"

_Yes, the host club, dammit._

"What's the matter, Alex?" My Mother question in alarm."You look so pale."

I felt my fingers loosening the bags of stuff as it drops to the ground. The only sound ringing in my ears, as my head went numb.

Ann's appall reaction turn to me as she shot me a apologetic gaze. Before I could react, all their eyes meet mine. Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Mori-sempai, Honey, Haruhi, and Kyouya's eyes witnessing what they shouldn't see.

"Alex, is that you?" Haruhi asks.


	12. Unspoken Past, Nekozawa

(Flashback)

Every time the rain falls down from the cloudy sky, I always wonder why. I question myself on the rain drops beauty on how graceful the water drops fall down and across my skin. The warmth of the summer night sends an unexpected chill. I always felt at home with this type of weather because every time it rains, my father was always by my side.

"I love when it rains." I had said into my Father's ear. I was piggy back riding on his shoulders, while we both gaze up at the cloudy sky. Drizzling rain drips down every inch of our bodies till we're soaked through our clothes.

"Why is that?" My Father asks.

"It's because it always reminds me of you, Daddy." I said cheerily, while wrapping my arms around his neck.

He laughs in amusement. "Is that so?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded. "Whenever we're together it always rains, and I don't think that's just a coincidence."

"Hmm, maybe you're right." My Father said thoughtfully. "Then you are my little rain drop."

I giggled. "I'm your little rain drop."

(End of flashback)

(*)(*)(*)

"Let's go." I said, as I grab my Mother by the hand and walk the other way.

"Oh no, you don't." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison as they grab me by the shoulders and pulled both of us back in front of everybody.

I sigh in frustration.

"What's going on here?" My Mother question. She looks over at me for an answer.

"I suggest we sit down and discuss this situation." Kyouya suggested, as he guide his hand towards the empty chairs.

Ann, Emily, and I sat ourselves across the Host members around the table with a large umbrella over our heads. The rain still pours down with an awkward silence forming around us.

"So you're a girl?" Tamaki broke the silence first.

I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hikaru asks.

"I didn't need a reason to, up until when I joined the Host Club." I said bitterly.

The all look over one another in questions, but I ignore their reaction as they started asking their million questions again.

"Why did you dress up as a guy?" Kaoru question us. "It doesn't seem like it was on purpose like Haruhi's incident."

Haruhi's eyes twitched in irritation. "Thanks a lot."

"Long story." I said, and it was true.

I can't tell them about Anne-Sophie. I thought to myself.

"I think we could keep up." Kyouya pressed.

I glared back at him.

I stood up from where I sat. "I have enough of this, I'm leaving."

"Hold on a minute, we're not done-"Tamaki started to say, but I interrupted his sentence with my hollowed glare.

"I'm done." I said in finality. I look over at Ann. "I'll be leaving first, so you can take of Emily for a while longer?"

"Yes, of course!" Ann nodded repeatedly.

I smile generously at my maid, and then turn my attention towards my Mother. "I apologize, but I'll see you back at the house."

Without waiting for an answer, I walked onto the streets.

(*)(*)(*)

My dear child, what have that woman done to you. I thought to myself halfheartedly.

It's been so long since I've seen my little girl, and now she's all grown up. Oh, but why does she have to dress herself up as a guy for the sake of that woman's promise. If only I could help.

"Excuse Madam, but do we know you from somewhere?" The boy with blond hair and violet eyes known as Tamaki asks.

I smiled politely. "Yes, indeed you do."

"She used to be your French teacher at Ouran two weeks ago." Kyouya informed, smiling in amusement.

Tamaki gasp.

"Say what?" The twins ask.

"Yes, I was your teacher." I nodded. "But now I am just a Mother of Alexandria Kinmichi."

"You're her mom?" They all said in shock.

I nodded again.

"So how come you quit, Mrs. Kinmichi?" Haruhi asks.

I sigh. "Like Kyouya had said, two weeks ago, I met Alex for the first time at the library, and I so stunned that I panicked and ran."

"So that was you, who ran away." Kaoru stated the matter of fact.

"Yes."

I fidgeted a little at the sudden thought.

"Then why did you quit?" Hikaru asks.

"Because I was afraid." I said barely above a whisper. My body shivered. "I was afraid that Alex would hate me for leaving her."

"Leaving?" Tamaki asks. "What do you mean?"

"It all started nine years ago, during that afternoon on Christmas Eve." I said sadly. "Her father had died that day."

Everyone grew silent.

"She was only eight years old." I choked at the words, as I felt tears whelm up in my eyes. "And hearing the news that her Father was driven into the frosted lake, unable to escape, and then suddenly he's gone."

"How did this happen?" Tamaki whispers. His voice reminded me of myself sometimes.

I look up at his sympathetic eyes. "A drunk driver maneuvers his car into the lake."

That was all that it needed to know the rest, as their eyes flashes with understanding. My mind numb at the though. I curled my fingers together, and then unfolding them. I admit that I was nervous about talking about our personal lives, but these boys seem to be really close with Alex.

"What happen to the driver, did he or she get arrested?" Kaoru question furiously.

My mind froze at the thought. "He was still too young, so they let him off."

"What?" They all exclaim.

"Wait, I'm not done." I said. "He came looking for me that day he was free of charges."

"What did he want?" Honey asks.

"He wants to pay his life for the life he had killed." I mumbled. "In other words, he wants to serve us for the cause of my husbands' death."

"That's bull!" Kaoru exclaims. "Serving someone isn't going to change the fact that he killed Alex's Dad!"

I look down. "That's why I didn't accept."

They went silent again.

"Then it has gotten downhill from there." I continued. "The dept department came after us, and then our lives were separated."

My mind flashes back at the horrible memory. "They took my baby away, and forced me to move out of the country, and to Japan. I didn't know what they had done with Alex, I was so scared that Alex would think that I would abandon her, I was-"

My breath caught at the sudden tremble of fear. Ann hugged me for support. She been quiet and listening the whole time that I've almost forgotten that she was even there.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Kinmichi, you don't have to say no more." Tamaki said soothingly, surprising all of us. Tamaki smiled.

I nodded.

"I don't mean to be rude, but do you know the reason why Alex has come here?" Kyouya interrupted.

I look over at the boy sternly. "She came here to look for me."

"Is that all?"

"That's all that I know." I lied, and I'm good at it too. The Ootori boy seems a bit suspicious, but he quickly let it go and gave a nodded.

"Then we'll ask her about that at school tomorrow."

I nodded again. This time I stood myself up, along with the rest of the people, and bow halfway.

"Excuse me, but I better get going." I said. I look over at Ann. "We should go."

She nodded in reply. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Same here." Tamaki said, a small smile was form upon his lips.

So he's the child Alex's been talking about. I thought to myself respectively, as I nodded with approval. Ann and I stroll through the streets for a few more minutes till we reached Alex's house.

"What an interesting child she has." I said to myself.

"Madam?" Ann asks.

"Oh, it's nothing." I said, while waving her off. "I was just talking to myself."

I wonder what type of woman this Anne-Sophie is. I thought again.

"My Lady, look!" Ann suddenly exclaims.

I stopped then look at the direction Ann was pointing at.

My eyes widen with surprise. "Oh my..."

(*)(*)(*)

I was so worried about Emily that I couldn't fully sleep the whole night until I notice it was already the beginning of a new day. My mind was clouded with questions, and fear for the upcoming chaos that could occur at Ouran. I even second thought about not going to school anymore.

I had woken by the stray of lights coming from my open window, and then the chilly air hitting the room. I sat up abruptly, and walk towards the window as I look out through the white streets covered in flakes

I gasp in awe. "It's snowing."

"Alex, wake up, wake up!" Emily exclaims at she forces the door open. "It's snowing, it's snowing, oh how beautiful the white angles fall down gracefully above us!"

I giggled at my mother's dramatic description.

"C'mon honey, let's go play in the snow." She said abruptly, while tugging my shirt sleeve.

"But I have school today." I stated.

Emily stopped her pulling, and turn around with her intimidating puppy dog eyes again.

Oh boy.

"But-"

"Fine!" I bark at her and a bit irritated. I hate when she does that. "But if I'm late for school, your going to be sorry."

My Mother smiled victoriously.

"Now, get out. I need to change." I said, as I pushed her out of the door. I sigh while leaning against the door.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose ."What a pain."

I stood up straight, and went to the bathroom to start my morning routine. It didn't take long as I exited the room, and notice that my uniform was set out for me on my already made bed.

After drying myself, I pull on the white collar sleeve shirt, and then tied the black with purple stripe tie around the collar of the shirt. I examine my work repeatedly, and then tighten the knot of the tie in satisfaction. I pull up the black hand-stitched pants, and added a belt since it was sort of loose around my waste. I grabbed for my backpack, and then for my jacket, but wait.

"Where's my jacket?" I said out loud. I looked around in alarm. "I just saw it lying here a minute ago."

"Yoo-hoo." My Mother's high pitched voice said from behind my door, as she waved my Ouran jacket around. "Looking for this?"

One of my eyes twitches. "Yes."

"Well come and get it!" Emily exclaims excitedly, as she ran through the corridors.

"Wait!" I called to her, but she ignored me and continues running.

I scowl.

"She is so childish!"

(*)(*)(*)

I ran through the hallways in frantic. The workers were looking at me curiously, when I spotted Sebastian setting up breakfast. I ran up to him breathlessly.

"Have you seen Emily?" I ask.

"Pardon me but who?" Sebastian was totally lost.

Oh I forgot that he hasn't met her yet. I thought to myself, and mentally slapping myself for it.

"Never mind then." I said, and ran pass him. I thought I herd him sigh, but I continued my search.

I'm so going to be late for school.

I ran towards the front door, and as I open the door, something flew right in front of me, smashing right on my face. I stumbled back in shock at the coldness of the ice.

I down at the crumbled snowball, and then up at my Mother. She stood behind a tree in the front yard with my jacket tied around her waste. I stood still at her in surprise, and she stuck her tongue out at me in return.

I smirk mischievously. "Oh, you're going to get it this time."

I arrived five minutes late to school, but I actually didn't care. My dirty blond hair soaked with pieces of ice from the snowball fight Emily and I had, but luckily, my shirt wasn't near as bad. One hand I carried my bag, and the other my wrinkled jacket. Let's just finalized that my Mother one the brawl.

"Oh dear, Alex, you're soaked." Ms. Kyuki said in bewilderment as I entered her classroom.

I shrugged.

"I blame my Mother for her sudden urge to have a snowball fight." I said my voice soft as velvet. "But hey, I love her anyhow on what she wants, she gets."

I herd the girls giggled.

"Well now, is that you're excuse on being late." Ms. Kyuki laughs.

I smiled at the thought. "You can say that."

(*)(*)(*)

During break time, I decided to skip lunch and go to the third music room instead. I might as well confront the host club now rather than later.

When arriving at the entrance door, I was surprised that the room was dark, until the doors behind me slam hard, and the room was lit. I sense all the Host members staring right at me with their unreadable eyes.

"What's going on here?" I ask.

"You've got some explaining to do Mr." Tamaki said, while he crosses his arms over his chest in a fatherly way.

"Or should we say, Ms. Kinmichi." Hikaru restated Tamaki's words.

I sigh in frustration. "I knew this was coming."

"Yess, explain to me ." A voice hisses around the music room. Their low chuckle vibrated the tense atmosphere.

"W-what was that?" Tamaki squeaked, as he immediately hides behind Haruhi. She look back behind her irritably at the buffoon.

"Kyouya-sempai, what was that?" Haruhi asks, a bit creep out by the sound.

I shivered with the same reaction.

"Takashi, I'm scared!" Honey exclaims, and on the verge of tears.

"Brother, do you think what I'm thinking?" Kaoru asks his twin, as he looked around the room.

Hikaru nodded. "Yes, it's him."

The laughed echoed around the room once more, and we all cowered around each other. An unexpected wind blew by us from out of nowhere. I can hear the lightly footsteps echoing around us when the lights were cut off. The mysterious voice spoke once more.

"It is I!" A dark voice thundered across the room.

"I?" I ask.

"I!"

"Get on with it man!" I snapped, more irritated now than terrified.

"I…." His voice was right behind me.

Yikes! I jumped back at the sudden breath blowing against my ear. I covered my left ear in surprise.

"I am the President of the Black Magic Club." He explains darkly. "I am Nekozawa Umehito, and this is my cursed doll, Belzaneff. "

I herd everyone sigh in relief while I eyed his doll with a questionable stare.

It's a kitty cat puppet doll. I thought automatically, while looking up at the man in front of me.

Meow?


	13. Nekozawa II, Lobelia

**Mind Games (Ouran High School Host Club) Ch.13**

**"S**o what brings you here, Nekozawa-sempai?" Haruhi asks. We all look at him for an answer, but he was distracted on playing with Belzeneff.

Nekozawa-sempai doesn't like bright places; in fact, he couldn't go to any places with bright light. Or so that is what everyone was telling me. It was why all the curtains were closed, blocking the light from coming through the glass window. Even though there wasn't much ray of light coming from that cloudy icicle of sky.

Apparently, the Host club isn't going to start in about half an hour, so we might as well kill time. By doing so, we were all form a circle with the chairs pulled together. The silence was so tense, that I don't think it couldn't get any more awkward than this.

"Hey sempai?" I ask Nekozawa, almost coolly.

"Yes, Ms. Kinmichi?"

One of my eyes twitches in irritation. "My name is Alex."

Nekozawa just grins wickedly in reply.

"Would you mind keeping my identity a secret?" I ask.

"Yeah, we sort of haven't figure out what to do yet." Kaoru said.

Hikaru nodded in agreement."It's true."

"And I don't want Al-Chan to leave either!" Honey exclaim unhappily.

"I enjoy her company." Mori-sempai said suddenly. Everyone stares at him, and so was I. Mori-sempai stares blankly back at us in reply. What? Mori-sempai's blank eyes question our curiosity.

"She also owns a dept to repay me." Kyouya interrupts almost too much amusement in his tone.

I sigh while shaking my head at his comment.

"Hmm..." Nekozawa said thoughtfully. "I will, but with one condition."

"What condition?" I ask.

"I will keep your secret safe, if you join the Dark Magic Club, and I'll even add a curse doll for you."

"I-"

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Tamaki exclaims suddenly, and we all jumped in surprise at his outburst.

"Well why not?" I ask.

"You don't understand Alex; he can do terrible things to you!" Tamaki shouts too loudly, while standing up from his chair, and frantically waves his arms in alarm. "He will curse you!"

"There's no such things as curses, you just went to the wrong class and took the wrong test." Hikaru lamely said.

"Yeah Boss, you panic and run after you stepped on Nekozawa's doll." Kaoru said, backing up his brother.

"That isn't true, because I was the one experiencing the curse and you damn twins doesn't even know what he can do with your minds like he did to me!" Tamaki yelled at the twin with flames of madness in his eyes. Is that even possible?

I sigh in frustration, and confuse at what they are talking about.

"Its real I tell you, it's real!" Tamaki shouted. "Don't you believe me, Haruhi?"

Haruhi sigh out. She was clearly annoyed with him too. "Sempai…"

"Yes, you do believe me, don't you?" Tamaki asks, with his eyes sparkling with hope, while he folds his fingers together as he was about to pray for his answers.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but Hikaru and Kaoru's story is more plausible." Haruhi said, almost apologetically while she scratches the back of her head. "Your story just doesn't sound right to me."

Tamaki looked at her with his mouth gaped open and his wide eyes stare at her in appall. I couldn't believe my eyes when a purple cloud of woes loom over his head as he crouched himself at a corner in isolation.

"How does he do that?" I ask out loud, while blinking my eyes in disbelief.

"Well, this is an anime show, after all." Kyouya said from behind as he literally slides himself into view.

My eyes twitch. "Right…"

I look over at Nekozawa, who wasn't paying much attention to the last fifteen minutes. One of my eyebrows rose in question as I stare at him and his doll, and I suddenly got an idea of how to fix this mess. I got up from my chair and slowly and unnoticed as I walk myself to the close curtains. My fingers attach itself to the silk red fabric until I got a good grip of the cotton. And still with my time stalling to get the Host Club's attention, they never once notice me. That is until my whistling is loud enough for their eyes to snap their attention at me.

All their eyes grew wide when they know what I was about to do.

"Hey look Nekozawa-sempai, sunlight!" I said suddenly, as I forcefully pull the curtains back. Through the gray clouds, a tint of light beams into the room like laser shot from the cloudy sky. I herd Nekozawa-sempai squeals in frantic while covers his head with his puppet. His body trembles in fear. I took my first chance, and quickly snatched his cat doll away from him while I hopped on top of the closest table in triumphed, as I swing his puppet like a rag doll.

"Hikaru." I said without hesitation. He looks up at me in amusement.

"Hand me a sharpie please."

"Here catch." Kaoru said from behind his brother, and tossed me a pink sharpie. I easily snatched it and stare at Kaoru in surprise. The Hitachinn Twin both grinned at me, and I return the smile. I bit the cap off the sharpie as I aim the tip at Belzeneff like the marker was a weapon.

They knew what I was up to. I thought to myself, and I sigh pleasingly.

Those twins…

**"**Alex no don't! Don't do it!" Tamaki bellows in alarm. His hands were smash against the sides of his cheeks as his eyes shows horror, disbelief, and fear.

I grin. "Try me."

I look over at Nekozawa-sempai as he was kneeling on the ground, with his right hand desperately reaching towards me like there was shackle strapped to his legs and he couldn't move, even though he actually could.

"Please, not my curse doll!" Nekozawa begs below me. I stare down at him, with the corner of my mouth twitching in amusement.

"Nope, you said that I could have him if I join your club." I said teasingly, while sticking my tongue out at him. "No Belzeneff for you, Mr. Magic Man."

The twin snickers.

"It's true." Kaoru agrees.

"You did say that if she joins, you would give her a Belzeneff doll as promised." Hikaru said, while shrugging his shoulders.

"But, but that's a limited edition!" He whines as he was on a verge of tears. I pretend to act like I was thinking through things, as I tap the end of the marker against my chin.

"How about I make another deal?" I suggest.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Kyouya warned, with his back towards me. He was scribbling something in his booklet again.

That damn book….I sneer at the thought while narrowing my eyes at it in disgust.

"Yes, yes anything!" Nekozawa-sempai said hopefully, as he ignores Kyouya's comment.

I smile. "I'll give you Belzeneff, if you promise to keep my identity a secret."

"Yes, yes I promise!" He nodded repeatedly.

I grinned, and tossed his doll to him."Yes!"

"Way to go Al-Chan!" Honey said cheerily. I notice the corner of Mori-sempai's lips curved into a small smile.

I high fives the twins from the coffee table while Haruhi merely laughs at our little victory.

"Oh lord." Tamaki said tiredly, as he sunk to the floor in relief.

"You know, we've only got ten minutes minute left before our customers arrived." Kyouya interpreted my celebration. "We better start our preparations."

I frown."Way to ruin the fun Kyouya-sempai."

One of his eyebrows rose in question."Sempai?"

"Huh, I guess so." I said in wonderment, while realization struck within me. The others look at us in curiosity, but didn't know what we our conversations really meant.

I've never called him by that before. I thought at my own confusion.

"Hey, Nekozawa-sempai?" Kaoru asks.

"Huh?"

"Would you mind leaving, we don't want you to scare our customers away." Hikaru said bluntly.

"Well that's rude." Nekozawa said in disappointment. "But fine, if you want me gone, I'm gone."

"Wait." I interrupted, as I watch Nekozawa-sempai came to a halt. He knew I was talking to him as he half-turn to face me. His noticeable blue eyes peek through his black wig in question. I cross my arms over my chest, inhaling oxygen, while closing my eyes before I slowly release my breath.

"When's the next meeting?" I ask, while looking out the window. I watch as the snowflakes falls across the sky, and some of them was being blown against the glass. The sun was no where to be seen.

"What?" Nekozawa asks.

"Your club…." I said slowly, and took a peek at the corners of my eyes. "When does it start?"

Nekozawa-sempai looks stun and frozen at the spot. "You…you want to join my club?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

"WHAT?" The Twins and Tamaki question in bewilderment.

I completely ignored their puzzlement.

"It's next Tuesday, after your Host Club ends." Nekozawa-sempai said hesitantly.

I nodded."Alright see you then, sempai."

He hesitated on taking another step away. His expressions showing that he was contemplating about what the situation had beheld upon him. With just a blink of an eye, Nekozawa turns back into his usual dark self. He then lowers his head to cover his eyes, as his wicked smiled form upon his lips once more. I watch as he slithered backwards into a mysterious black door that I haven't notice, and it closes with a soft click. A second later, I herd his devilish laughter from behind the door.

"See you soon my little apprentice!" Nekozawa's words echo around the music room.

Its official, this school is whack.

"Anyways, with that over and done with, Alex, I suggest you should get off of that table before you hurt yourself." Kyouya said to me. Then he pointed his pen that he was using earlier at the table I am standing on. "It's not stable."

I snorted. "I think I can handle standing on this little thing just fine."

Now I just sound like my quibbling Mother. I thought immediately. Not a moment later, I blink back in reality, and step to the side as I reached for my footing of on of the chair below me.

"Be careful." Kyouya warn again.

"Okay _Dad_." I emphasis the last word, while snorting at him. "I don't need your—ah!"

"Alex!" Tamaki and Haruhi said suddenly. Their voices caused me to lose my footing as I fell forward with the tipping table. Oh shi-

Ow! My head…?

"Are you alright, Alex?" Mori-sempai asks. My eyes flutters open, and Mori-sempai was the first thing I see. I blink in confusion at the unanswered atmosphere, until I notice that I had been caught from the table because…

A gasp escapes my lips.

I fell on top of Mori-sempai! I thought.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sempai!" I apologize, and quickly got off of him. Mori-sempai sat up slowly, and scratches the back of his head.

He sighs. "It's alright, but are you alright?"

"Yes thanks to you!"

"You're so reckless, Alex." Hikaru said, while placing his hands on each side of his hips.

"Yeah, you could have gotten really hurt like you did at the library." Kaoru said.

I flinch at the memory.

"Sorry!" Kaoru quickly apologize, while holding his hand in defense.

"Takashi!" Honey cried as he ran over to his cousin. "You okay?"

I look over at them to catch Mori's reassuring nod.

"Are you sure you're fine, Alex-sempai?" Haruhi asks, as she came to my side. Her eyes were a bit weary.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm alright, really."

"My poor, sweet, and innocent little daughter!" Tamaki exclaims as he unexpectedly jumped from behind, and tackled me with his bear hug. "I thought you were going to get hurt, and you should have been more careful!"

Haruhi and I snorted in response.

"Hey, I'm not you're daughter for one!" I protest. "Oh and by the way, your so called 'little daughter' is quite older than you, so don't call me that!"

"But I-I…." Tamaki was flustered, unsure of how to reply.

"And besides..." I mumble lowly. "Haruhi is your daughter from the beginning."

"Don't bring me into this position, Alex-sempai!" Haruhi exclaims.

An amusing smirk play upon my lips.

"You're...you're right!" Tamaki exclaims, as he hammered his right fist against his left palm.

"I hate to interrupt everyone's dilly dallying, but we have a club to run." Kyouya butted in. He looks over at his watch and said, "Now we only have five minutes, and thirty-five seconds left."

"Chill Kyouya." I said, while waving my hand at him to relax. I let out a sigh for his impatience, while combing my hair out of my eyes.

Kyouya narrows his eyes in response.

"Give me four minutes tops and we'll be ready." I said confidently.

The Shadow King raises one of his eyebrows at me. "You think you can set everything up within that amount of time?"

I smile playfully. "Watch and learn from the master, Kyouya."

(*)(*)(*)

Fast, yet graceful. I moved with such elegance than any ordinary person, and from table to table I glided in loops and turns. One arm was holding the plates, with the other setting it into places on top the coffee table. Once I finished, I proceeded with the sweets, while sliding across the carpet I pick each delicacies into the cake stand, and place it in the mid section of the table. Then following the utensils, napkins, teacups, and a small flower vase placed directly in the middle. My task was finish yet, as I skidded to a stop on my roller skates. I look around the room, and slightly frown at the quietness.

I sigh. "Will you guys please stop staring at me, and do what you were told?"

The Host members fascinated stares snaps back to reality as my irritable glare shock them back to normal. They quickly nodded and went to set up the rest of the items that was needed. I sigh again, while wiping the sweat out of my forehead.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you two find some red jam and clotted cream." Tamaki instructed, while pointing at them commandingly.

"On it Boss!" They both saluted, and dashes to the storage.

"Haruhi, get the teas ready."

"Right..." Haruhi nodded, and ran out of the music room.

"Kyouya, is our costume ready?" Tamaki asks his best friend.

"All set as usual. "He replies coolly.

"Mori-sempai, you and Honey-sempai go get ready." Tamaki commands.

"Yes sir!" Honey said cheerily, and ran to the next room with Mori-sempai.

The blond then turns his attention to me. "And Alex…"

"Yes?"

"You can change into this outfit if you like." Tamaki said, as he present a blue Christian Siriano's Flow Gown. "Haruhi can wear one too, but in yellow."

"No thanks." Haruhi said from behind Tamaki as she was walking by. One of my eyes twitches in irritation like Haruhi was.

"Aw, fine." He pouts, and hands me the original plan outfit. "This is custom made, so it should fit you."

I nodded, while accepting the clothes, and without another word, I went toward the changing room. I closed the yellow curtain behind me, and begin to shed my school uniform off as quickly as possible. My whole body was mostly covered, and right in the middle of slipping my arms through the black tail coat, a muffled voice was heard on the other side of the curtain.

"Who's there?" I question.

"Relax, it's only me."

It was Kyouya.

"What is it?" I ask.

"You forgot your tie." At that moment, his words made me look around for it, and found none.

"Thanks." I said, while opening the curtain to face Kyouya with his outfit on with a black tie held by one of his hand. He wore a while long sleeve cotton shirt under his black and gray vest with a short bow tie tied around the collar of his shirt.

I smile in hilarity.

"What?" He asks.

"You actually look descent in a butler's outfit." I compliment. I notice the corner of his mouth twitches in reaction. Then he tossed me the tie, while examining my own outfit.

He almost smiled! I thought gleefully.

"Same goes to you." He said. "Fit's you perfectly as expected."

I look at him in confusion on what he was applying to. I was about to question him, but he walks away before I could consult his inexpressible words.

"Oh, and you miscalculate your timing by three seconds." Kyouya said in mockery, before leaving the room completely. I roll my eyes, while lacing my tie on, and leaving the room as well.

"Is everyone ready?" Tamaki said, as he seats himself in his royal kingship chair. He then crosses his leg over the other, while resting his face against the palm of his right hand.

"Ready." Everybody said, while he huddles close to each other. We stare at the closed door of the entrance to the music room. The sudden stillness brought tension up my spine. Something felt wrong about this, but I didn't know what. But before I could protest, the door flew open.

I expected red roses to go flying out like they always do, but this time the petals were flying towards us. Not red roses, but blue. Flashes of bright lights blind our eyes, when my ears caught the three harmonize vocals of our intruders.

"Lobelia.!"

"Lobelia..!"

"Lobelia…!"

"The Lobelia Girl's are here!"


	14. Known Your Place

**Mind Games (Ouran High School Host Club) Ch.14**

**S**apphire rose petals swirl, and whip pass me like beating rain. Its strong aroma filled the air that I almost suffocate from the smell. Their harmonize laughter erupts in the atmosphere as they twirl on their toes like ballerinas in a red and white girl school uniform.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I ask.

The three girls stop their twirling and stare right at me. Then one of their eyebrows rose in question, and darts their eyes at the Host members behind me.

"We are from the Lobelia Girls Academy." The one girl in the middle boasts. She gracefully swipes her short brown hair away from her eyes. "And we are the Zuka Club!"

I blink my eyes in question. The what?

"My name is Benibara." She continues cunningly, and elegantly bows halfway. Then she added. "And these are my partners: Suzuran and Hinagiku."

"Ugh…" I said.

"My darling, Haruhi!" Benibara hollers across the room as she stretches her arms out. "Come with us, you belong here!"

"No thanks." Haruhi replies bluntly, while her eyes narrows in irritation.

"Oh I knew you wouldn't leave me!" Tamaki exclaims, as he hugs her.

"You must hear Benibara's plea Haruhi!" One of Benibara's girls said.

"She belongs to us." Hikaru said smugly, as he snatches Haruhi away from Tamaki.

"Yeah." Kaoru agrees, while also hugging her. "Because she is-"

"I am not your toy!" Haruhi butted in anger.

_They are so annoying._ I thought to myself as I rub the bridge of my nose, and readjust the glasses I had found in my coat pocket earlier. I close my eyes and try to concentrate on keeping my patience steady. The throbbing of my head is killing me, and there are too many things happening at once in one day. First the snowball fight, then the Nekozawa problem, and now these three mysterious girls came busting in while the Host Club should be open for business. Wait a minute…

My eyes snaps open at the realization. I stare at Kyouya, who was busy talking on the phone at the far corner, and away from the ranting of his friends. Then I look down at my watch, and notice the time. My suspicion has been correct. Where are our guests?

I didn't notice the sudden silence of the room till someone rubbed their delicate hand across my face, and it took me by sudden shock. I stumble back in surprise as it causes me to fell backwards, and landing on my butt. The three girls who call themselves the Lobelia Girls stare me down with their glinting eyes of misfortune. I never once notice that they had walk right up to me.

In the background I could barely make out the Host members hiding Haruhi behind them, while they were biting their nails in nervousness as they look over at me with uneasiness forming in their eyes. Benibara knelt down to my level, and her venomous glare turn tender, with a sweet smile spread across her lips. Even her voice sounds heavenly seductive.

"It seems that I have not been paying much attention." She purrs. Her charming voice causes my heart to skip a beat, and my body to quiver. "But now as I can really see your perfection shows every inch of femininity."

_WHAT?_ I thought automatically. I felt a bead of sweat dripping down the side of my face. My eyes were darting back and forth at her and the Host members. My alarming eyes were screaming for their help.

"Such beauty as yours should not be kept as a slave to these insignificant pests." Her dangerous eyes then darts to the Host club, as she said this. They all flinch back in reaction. Then she added. "Come, join us, and become one of the Lobelian girls."

"W-what are you talking about?" I stammer, and made me stop short. I look down, and I curse under my breath for that. My mind was all jumble, and I completely lost my composure.

The woman smirks down at me, with seduction melted within her pupil. My breath caught as she takes her first move to hovers her body over mine; forcefully pressing me against the floor. I compel myself to bit down my tongue to stay calm and act natural, and not give away any expected reaction this woman wants from me.

"You are a woman, just like me." She murmurs, as she lifted my chin upward with one of her hands. "Because for I have fallen for your alluring eyes, which I shall capture your heart to obtain your soul. Your beauty is as equal as to mine."

"No you're wrong, Benibara!" Tamaki protests, and was the first to speak up. "Alex is a guy! Can't you see?"

The woman in front of me who is name is Benibara turn her eyes on Tamaki. Tamaki reacted by shutting his mouth, and his eyes twitched in irritation of ever speaking up. The two other girls were blocking his path of stepping any closer to us.

"He's telling the truth!" Kaoru said, backing up Tamaki.

"Now get out of my way!" Hikaru yells at the Lobelian girls.

"I have a name you know!" One of them said.

"Then please move aside, Suzuran." I herd Haruhi's respected voice said. "You too, Hinagiku."

"I'm sorry, but I can't." The other girl, Hinagiku said apologetically while shaking her head.

"Move or we'll force you!" Honey warns with his childlike voice. He was hugging his pink plush bunny tightly.

"Alex is a guy and should be treated like one, so get off of him!" Kaoru yells.

"Oh really?" Benibara said, as she looks back down at me. A playful smile spread across her lips. "If Alex really is one, then let's test it with a kiss."

"NO!" They all object. Benibara ignores them all as she proceeds with her plan. I felt her hand cupping my chin ever so lightly as her face leans over mine. My breath was caught in my throat.

At that moment, My Lady's voice spoke within my memory.

_"Know who you are." _

Her words struck me back to the gentleman I was, of who I am, and who I should be.

_"And remember your purpose. Remember Alex, no hesitation."_

_I am no longer Alexandria…_

Anne-Sophie's words instantly hit me hard. My heart races, and my mind reacts at the familiar past voice. My eyes instantly focus on Benibara's lips and my instincts took over as my hand stops her lips inches away from mine. She stares down at me in surprise, as my eyes stare back mischievously. I then adjusted my glasses at the bridge of my nose.

I am Alexander Kinmichi.

"My lady," My voice was barely a whisper. My hand slowly moves away from her lips as I careless her right cheek. "Your actions are quit tempting, but my lips are not free to use as anyone pleases."

Benibara's' eyebrows rose with interest. "Really now…?"

I comb my hair out of my eyes with my other hands, and then sigh pleasantly. "I would also kindly suggest that you should resist yourself, and I am very uncomfortable in this position so will you please…?"

I eyed her up and down to give her a hint of getting off of me. She smirks in reply. She sat herself up off of me, and I stood myself off the ground while pulling her up with me.

No one was able to interrupt the silence when the door was forces open. The smashing sound echos in the stillness of the room, and we all listen to the strangers' footsteps entering. It stops a few feet behind Benibara and me.

"It seems that you have taken care of the situation yourself, My Lord."

"You…" Kyouya said distastefully, also looking at the same direction as Benibara. The other person was silent, but I felt the strangers' eyes at my direction.

I try to turn around to see the person, but then Benibara pulls my arms as she entraps me within her embrace. I herd the mysterious person growled darkly.

"Who are you?" Suzuran asks; a bit startle.

"Sebastian Augustine is my name." He nonchalantly said. I herd a low chuckle escape his lips. "And I am Alexander Kinmichi's personal butler."

My body stiffens as I turn my head side ways enough to meet Sebastian's crystallized eyes. Chills run down my spine as I saw his pupil turn icily at Benibara. I felt Benibara quivering against me by his threatening glare.

Sebastian's hands are form into fists, as I watch as he struggle to hold in his anger. His bangs flared out by his dark aura surrounding his body. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up in fear. I've never seen him like this before, and just by the glint in his eyes brought sudden frostiness within me. And yet, I was captivated by his unexpected behavior.

"Very well..." Benibara said suddenly, as she steps away from me. I knew she was stun by Sebastian's intimidating glower like everyone else was.

"We'll be leaving now." She continues. Then she turns back to me. "But we'll come back to get you, and you too Haruhi."

Haruhi jumped in surprise as Benibara mentioned her name.

"Both of you ladies don't deserve to be here." Benibara said, as she walks towards her friends. "It's for your own good."

"Well then." Hinagiku said suddenly.

"We shall go." Suzuran stated, and tries to act cheerily.

All three laughs blissfully as if nothing had happen, and then they twirl away towards the door, with blue rose petals following them. The door slowly shuts behind them by an unexpected wind.

No one spoke up as they left. The silence grew, and then tension around the room spread all over. My body still felt numb, and not yet back to reality. Sweat was beating down the side of my face, and I didn't dare speak up.

I knew that I couldn't get away with the situation, as I stare straight into Sebastian's eyes. I felt sudden dizziness when my visions starts to blur and I didn't realize I was holding my breath. My body gave in, and I felt backwards into someone's instinctive arms catching my fall.

"Master..." Sebastian murmurs. I look up and meet his eyes. His protective arms wraps securely around my weaken body. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." I said breathlessly. I blink a couple of times before I could sit up right. I rub the side of my head at the sudden throb of pain. "I'm fine, just fine."

"You did well." Sebastian said in amusement. "But you exaggerated your voice a little too confidently. I shall teach you more about that in another time."

I look at him in surprise. "You were listening the whole time?"

He smugly smiles.

I hesitated on asking my one dreaded question, but Sebastian sudden said, "I knew who you were from the very beginning."

"You did?" I ask in bewilderment.

"How?" Haruhi said, as she steps out in front of us.

"Simple." Sebastian said. His eyes were focus on me. "My curiosity got the better of me."

(*)(*)(*)

The Host Club is finally open for business after all the ruckus men cleaned up ten minutes ago. But this time, a few changes have been made. The costumes were switched for Haruhi and I, which we didn't have a choice. Even though I wasted five minutes of our time to reheat the tea again, while switching the tea cups which Tamaki said that it didn't suit the theme, everything seems to go as plan.

Then here's this other dramatic change for t today: Sebastian is going to be our volunteer butler who will serve us for the rest of the evening. I rebel against this because I not about to let Sebastian be leash on by these Hosts lunatic for the benefit of their club, but alas, Sebastian humbly agreed on their terms and volunteer to do it anyways. I felt a little betrayal against my own butler. Guess this is my punishment from him for not telling him the truth about me a long time ago.

"Come out Alex, everyone is waiting." Haruhi said from behind the curtain.

I bit my lip and groan. "No way, I am not going out looking like this."

Haruhi sigh at my stubbornness. Without a second thought she pulls the curtain open and closes it behind her.

I gasp at her appearance.

She was wearing the same outfit as mine, and she look as annoyed as I am. Her long brown wig sway down her mid-back, with a feminine bang slightly covering her eyes made her look even more girly. We are both wearing a ribbon trim maid outfit, coated with black and white, laced waste band apron, a white ruffled top for elegance, a maid's hat snuggling our heads, white stockings that goes up to our knees, and a black one inch heal shoes. My secret is going to be exposed for sure.

"I look ridiculous." I mumble, as I fix my short brown wig. Then I turn around to face Haruhi. "Is Tamaki trying to piss me off?"

"I don't think its Tamaki who's doing all of this." Haruhi said the obvious.

One of my eyes twitches. "Kyouya…."

We both sigh.

I'm so going to kill him. I thought in revulsion.

"Can I at least wear my glasses?" I ask, but Haruhi reply with a negative.

"I hate this…"I grumble as I walk out of the changing room with Haruhi following behind me. I could still hear Hikaru and Kaoru messing around on the other side of the room, so that means that there wasn't much people arriving yet.

"Ready?" Haruhi ask from behind. I chew my bottom lip as I weigh in the situation.

"I'm never ready." But with that answer, I swung the double doors open.

Everything came into a halt. All eyes stare at Haruhi and me, with everyone's mouth drops open in instant surprise. And at that moment, Tamaki's teacup instantly slips out of his fingers and towards the floor. My butler reacts fast enough when he snatches it before it could fall. His cropped hair slid over his fair complexion, but I still notice a devious grin spread across his lips before he stood upright, and set Tamaki's cup back on the table.

Sebastian met my eyes, and stroll towards me. Before he reaches a couple of feet away from me, he bows gracefully with his right hand over his heart.

"We have been waiting, Master Kinmichi."

Our entire customers gasp. "Kinmichi?"

I smile meekly at them. "I will be serving you today, Mistresses."

**Author's Note: Here's a link to the Chapter 14 "Mind Games" Banner.**

http:/ fallenmoon94 .deviantart. com/ art/ Mind- Games- Banner- 2-217195045 (close the spaces)

**Here's the link to the FIRST Banner of the story. I drew this myself. -^^-**

http: / fallenmoon94. deviantart. com /art /Mind -Games -203218914 (close the spaces)


	15. Forced In, Forced Out

**Mind Games (Ouran High School Host Club) Ch.15**

Each day, each night, my memories seem to all come back. But most of those memories seem to be about my father. The more I thought about him, the more I feel so separated from him. But these memories sometimes seem to ease my pain and loneliness. It just felt right to remember what my Dad was like when he was still with us; with me. It was all I could ever think about.

Nicholas Kinmichi was my father. He had die at the age of twenty-six in a car accident nine years ago.

_"Which flowers do you like, Alex?" My father used to ask me. His deep brown eyes searched through mine in curiosity. My father and I were strolling across our garden, picking flowers, and smelling its delicious scent. It our private place to hang out in our backyard._

_"Um, that one!" I exclaim, and pointed to the roses._

_"Oh? Which color?"_

_"The red ones." I smiled, as I careless the flower petals within my hands._

_I sniff the aroma deeply, and sigh._

_"Red represents love." He said, almost smiling. I nod in silent agreement, and closes my eyes while sighing out dreamily._

_"I love the color, but I already know that red is not its original color." I said suddenly. I open my eyes and quickly look up at my father and notice his surprise reaction. I notice then that his half crooked smile form, while he knelt to my level to brush the strands of my hair away from my eyes. I giggle in response._

_"Why do you think that?" He asks._

_"Mother told me that a rose originally starts with one color." I said, while turning around to grab a white rose from the bush."She told me that every color starts with white, and it forms into different colors depending on their emotions. That one day this rose will express its own beauty."_

_Nicholas chuckles. "Well that's an interesting thought."_

_I giggle out again. "I think Mother is right, because one day this rose might turn red, or maybe yellow, or maybe even blue!"_

_"And is that why you love roses?" My father asks me._

_I quickly nodded, and smile happily._

_"Roses are like human emotions, and it shows themselves with their colors." I whisper, while looking down at the white rose lovingly."I hope this rose turns red, because I want its color to express how much I love my daddy."_

_I look up at my father once more. His perfect heavenly smile forms upon his lips as he welcome me with his arms. I took a step forward and hug him back with the white rose still in my hand."What's your favorite flower, daddy?"_

_"Mine?" He asks while he picks me up off the ground, as he began to walk back into the house._

_I nodded._

_"Hmm..." He said thoughtfully."I would say lilies."_

_"Why pick lilies?"_

_He set me down to stand on my feet as I stare up at him with a questionable stare. His sudden lips touching my forehead cause me to blush out in embarrassment._

_"White lilies are as pure and beautiful as an angle." My fathers' words were light and playful, as it fills butterflies in my stomach."You are my white Lilly, my little rain drop."_

_I smile cheekily. " Well I love you too."_

(*)(*)(*)

"Hello, earth to Alex?" Hikaru ask s he waves his hand in front of me.

I instinctively snap back to reality, and jumps back in surprise. "Huh?"

"What are you daydreaming about, Al-chan?" Honey asks from behind. I look back at him and then around the room.

I was still in the music room, my hands was full with empty teacups, with the Host Club still going on, and most of our customers curious eyes was staring at me from afar. I blink back tears, and try to focus my vision back to normal.

Did I just have a flashback in the middle of the day? I ask myself, and look around once more. Sebastian was serving tea at the tables across the room, where Kyouya and his customers was. Kyouya nodded thanks after Sebastian fills his cup, and Kyouya's customer's giggles at each other as they admire Sebastian up close. Sebastian lightly smile like a Host, when I notice his eyes suddenly met mine. His worried eyes question me, but I only shrug back in response.

"Hey, are you alright?" Haruhi ask, when she walks up. She was holding a tray of fill teacups.

I nodded. "Yeah, I was daydreaming."

"What were you daydreaming about?" Kaoru ask, as he also walks up. His right hand rested on his waist, as he shifts his stance.

I smile lightly as I thought about it. "I've been thinking about my father lately."

"Interesting…" Tamaki said from behind. "Will you mind telling us about him?"

I look at everyone, and they were all are expecting something from me. I let out a sigh, while setting the tray in my hand to the nearest table as I seated myself on the couch. Haruhi and Honey sat next to me, while our customers, Tamaki, and Mori-sempai pulled up their chairs to sit closer. Sebastian stand himself behind the couch, and above me, as he smile intently at the crowd. Kyouya stay where he was, and was still typing into his laptop. Though I knew he was interested enough to listen in on the conversation.

"What is your father like?" Honey asks.

"Does he look like you?" Hikaru ask.

"Where is he now?" Kaoru ask.

"Whoa, now hold on a minute!" I holler. They all flinch back at my sudden outburst. "Ask one question at a time, please."

"Um, then who goes first?" Haruhi asks, while looking around.

"I do!" Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru said at the same time.

One of my eyes twitches in irritation.

"I suggest that we should play 20 questions, and ask only important, must know questions." Sebastian stated. All eyes are on him, and it gave him the full attention, so he continues."I'll start first then, Master?"

I jump when he calls on me. "What is it?"

"Your father has pass away, am I correct?" Sebastian asks, as he went right to the point. Everyone else gasp in shock at my butlers' straight forward question. He knew part of my past, so he made his question to get right to the point. He did the worst part of my question, and I am grateful to get it out in the beginning.

"Yes, he is gone." I said solemnly, but smile lightly. I look straight into Sebastian's eyes, and nodded gratefully at him. Sebastian bows his head in return.

"I'm sorry Alex, I, I mean we didn't know." Haruhi apologizes.

I shook my head."It's alright, no hard feelings. But, anyways, next question please?"

"What was your father like?" Honey asks. His big brown eyes were sorrowful after the last question.

"He was kindhearted." I started to say, as I remember my flashback."He wouldn't hurt a fly, he loves everyone and everyone loves him, he likes lilies, and he loves to cook."

"Does he look like you?" Hikaru asks.

"Well, everyone keeps telling me that I got my father's eyes, and my mother's hair, but other than that, I would say somewhat."

"Where was he born?" Mori-sempai asks.

"Paris, France."Everyone stops short of their question and I look up at them with questionable eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"Then are you from France, too?" Haruhi asks.

I nodded, and everyone gasp.

"You're like Tamaki!" Honey said excitedly.

"Alex is French like me!" Tamaki yells out happily as he jumps up and hugs me into the couch. I winced at the sudden embrace. "Though I'm part Japanese too, but who cares!"

"Wait, so then you transfer here, to Japan, just so you get to go to Ouran Academy?" Haruhi question me.

I nodded again, as I got loose from Tamaki's embrace.

"Is it because you were looking for your mother?" Kaoru ask.

I was taken aback by his question, but I nodded anyway.

"But now you already found your mother, shouldn't you have gone back home with her?" Hikaru ask, and Haruhi punches him in the shoulders for that.

"Ow! What did I do?" Hikaru protests at Haruhi.

I wasn't paying attention as I weigh out the question. Hikari is right; I should have gone back to France when I found Emily. But I also have Anne-Sophie's promise to finish too, so there's no way I can go back till I talk to Tamaki about it. So when can I? With these people around, it would be impossible.

"How many questions did we asks?" Tamaki asks.

"Nine." Sebastian answers for me. Then my butler added. "I've got another question for my master."

"Yes?"

"Why are you in the Host Club?"

The room when still as my body went rigid. The Host club knew that they didn't want their customers to know. It wasn't the dept that I owe Kyouya, in fact, they're any dept to repay. I owe them any money, but instead I owe them a life for a life. If Kyouya hadn't saved me, I wouldn't be here. The reason that I am here is because of this:

"I was blackmailed."

So to a conclusion, the Host Club closed earlier because of what I had said. Yes, they were all angry at me for telling their customers the truth, but hey, they need to know what they are doing to me, and someone should do something about it. That "someone" happen to be my butler to start up the ruckus.

"Is that true, Tamaki?" One of his customers asks in shock."Are you really blackmailing Alex so he would join your club?"

"What? No, no!" Tamaki defends himself. "It has nothing to do with that!"

Oh yes it does. I thought to myself.

"Alex was just kidding!" Hikaru adds in as he took a hold of one of my arms.

"Yeah, it was a joke, really!" Kaoru said, as he took my other arm.

"Hey wait!" I said. Suddenly realizing those two was dragging me away from everyone.

"I think we should end the club for the day, right Tamaki?" Kyouya ask from behind.

Tamaki nodded quickly. "I apologize for the early incontinence, but we will be closing for today."

"Aw." Their customers said, but agree as they all left the room one by one. Mori-sempai walk after them to shut the door close, and then I herd the little click above the doorknob. They were locking me in.

"You idiot!" Tamaki exclaims, and shouting at me.

I shrug my shoulders.

"Why did you tell such things?" Tamaki went on yelling.

"They need to know the truth." I said simply.

"But that's not the truth!" Hikaru and Kaoru said unison.

"Do you want to keep your identity safe or not?" Tamaki ask seriously. I flinch at the question.

"Yes."

"They why did you tell them the wrong idea about the Host club, Al-chan?" Honey asks.

"It's because you guys really are blackmailing me." I said."I don't owe you money, I don't owe you a life for a life, I never even ask for that guys help!"

I yell while I point my index finger at Kyouya. He frowns at this."And the only way of keeping my secrecy a secret is that I do service for your stupid club, so you wouldn't reveal anything! And you don't call that blackmailing? I don't have any choice in this situation."

Everyone grew silent.

My heart feels like its crumbling inside as different emotions weld up in me. I don't understand any of these new feelings, and yet, I seem to deeply care about what these feelings is trying to tell me. I didn't notice then the distinctive atmosphere that had cover the whole room. This ominous feeling is coming off of Tamaki. I can't see what his reactions to my words are as his golden bangs is covering his eyes.

"Fine then…" Tamaki suddenly said. He turns his back towards me as he walks to the front door, and unlocking it."If you want out, then go."

"What?" I ask in surprise.

It was all in slow motion as I watch Tamaki twist the gold doorknob of the double doors of the third music room. The pink door open widen inward when the blond host pulls its frame.

"Tamaki-sempai…." Haruhi whispers in shock, as she watches him.

I couldn't believe my eyes when Tamaki ignores Haruhi's protest.

"Alex, if you wanted to get out of this club so badly—go on, no one's stopping you." Tamaki said barely above a whisper. He waves his arm out of the entrance. "You are now free, Alexander Kinmichi. You are no longer a member of the Host Club."


	16. Meeting Once Again

**Mind Games (Ouran High School Host Club) Ch.16**

"I'm free," I said out loud breathlessly. I turn to my butler and stareat him in shock."Did you hear what Tamaki had said to me?"

Sebastian nods his head. He smile in amusement at my surprise reaction. We were both walking out of the schools' campus after that. My eyes drifting up at the sky, and still haven't snap back to reality. The snow has finally stopped falling, and has filled the sidewalk like clouds. I shivere every few seconds as bits of flakes sneaks into my shoes, and damping my socks.

"I'm…. free." I repeat my words.

(*)(*)(*)

Sebastian drove us back to my house within twenty minutes and my heart still race at the same thought. A blissful smile had form upon my lips as I took in Tamaki's words, and then frown as I felt that same aching within my heart of some loss. It felt strange, this feeling that I'm so familiar to.

I am feeling guilt? I thought.

"We're here, master." Sebastian announce as he opens the door for me. I step out, and took in the view of my home I've been staying for the past months. It almost felt like my home, almost.

"Oh, I almost forgot to let you meet someone." I said suddenly as I turn to face my butler. He look quizzical, when he tilts his head to one side and with confuse like stare. I snicker at how adorable it look, while admitting it in my head at the same time. He must have notice my reaction as he smirk in amusement in return.

I quickly added, "C'mon, I want to introduce you to her."

"Yes, my Lord."

I quickly walked up the stairs and open the front doors before Sebastian could get to it. He's already calling me "master" is enough; I wouldn't want him to open anything for me anymore, even though he is my butler. The foyer was lit brightly as usual from the chandler hanging above my head, the curtains were drawn back, but none of my workers were in site.

"Welcome back, honey!" My mother shouts suddenly from the west wing, and ran straight at me. She slams into me so hard, that I stumble back and hit the front doors, and closing it with a loud bang. I gasp out breathlessly, and it's not from the pain of the door, but the suffocating bear hug she was giving me.

"Mother, you're suffocating me!" I choke out.

"Oops." She said cheekily, as she backs away while giving me enough room to breathe again.

I cough out and suck in oxygen as much as I can, while rubbing my throat. I glare at Emily as she smile apologetically. Her eyes finally notice that someone is right behind me the whole time. It was quick, but I thought I saw her body went stiff.

It must have been my imagination when I herd a soft gasp escaping her lips. I could have sworn I saw her eyes grew in surprise, but then the next second she was back to normal usual happy-go-lucky self. I tilt my head questionably, as I put these notions into my thought of what it all means.

Maybe Emily thinks Sebastian is very attractive? I question myself. It seems to be the case, and I couldn't come up with any other conclusion.

"Who's this, Alex?" My mother asks me. She looks at my butler as if she was clueless. Oblivious of the outfit he is wearing, and how he had driven me to my house with my car.

"Mother, this is Sebastian Augustine." I introduce Emily to my butler."Sebastian, this is my mother, Emily Mila Pectoris."

Sebastian bow respectably at her, with his right hand over his heart."It is a pleasure to me you."

Emily nods her head in return with a light smile form on her lips. "Same goes for you."

"Welcome home, my lord!" Ann said as she rushed through the kitchen, while walking up a few feet away from me. She curtsy, and smile. "I set your evening clothes on your bed, and your bath is ready for you."

I smile gratefully. "What would I do without you, Ann."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Ann said sweetly, while placing a hand over her heart. "I'm touch by your words…but that's not going to get you out doing your homework."

I pout, and shrug my shoulders. "Hey, I tired."

Ann giggles, and winks at me.

"Hey, mother." I said, as I turn towards Emily."Why don't you and Sebastian get to know each other a little more, when I clean myself up."

I didn't wait for her answer as I walk away with Ann to my room and out of their sight. I smile at the thought of my mother approving Sebastian's loyalty of serving under me, and taking care of me through these hard times. I could imagine Sebastian getting along with my mother, as they laugh at some random joke, and enjoying themselves. The could become great friends if they tired to get to know each other more, and I would be please with that.

There is no way anything could go wrong. I thought to myself happily.

(*)(*)(*)

Slap!

The sound echoes around the foyer like cries of pain. My palm is throbbing with pain, and tears were wells up at the corner of my eyes. I stare him down with all my frustration, and the pain I had given him when I slap him across the face. A painful handprint had redden and form across the side of his cheek. His eyes didn't leave mine, as he touches the side of his face that had been hit, but he didn't wince in pain. He and I knew that it is hurting, painfully, and excruciating as my palm is now.

"How dare you come here?" I hiss, displeasure seeps out within my words.

Sebastian was silent. His eyes apologetic like it were before years ago. Those same sympathetic eyes that are filled with regret; it is all there, within his cobalt eyes. It brings me to tears; it brings back the pain, loss, and fear.

"Tell me why you are here." I demanded.

"Madam-"

"Don't." I cut him off, as I close my eyes. I took a long deep breath to calm myself down.

"Mrs. Pectoris." Sebastian said cautiously. I open my eyes in response."You know why I am here."

"I told you to never come in contact with my family, I told you that!" I hiss at him.

"I cannot." Sebastian said quickly."I can not have this burden burying within me. I can not just shove off the incident like dirt. I am the cause, I am responsible for everything, I must serve, and I must obey for life."

"You will not." I spit out."I am her Mother; I will not let her crumble if she finds out."

I felt a tear drip down the side of my face, as I turn away from him to wipe them away. My trembling hands brush the strains of hair away from my face.

"I beg you." Sebastian pleads.

I turn around to yell at him, but my screams was cut short as I watch him kneeling down on his knees, and his head hanging low.

"Please let me do this." He begs. His fists clenches and unclench while I watch him trembling under pressure.

"There is nothing else you can do for her." I said slowly."You will leave this house and go back to where you had come."

"Mada-"

"And also..." I cut him off."This is my one last instruction for you: You will tell her everything, you will leave this house, you will not appear in front of us ever again, and that is final."

Sebastian look appalled as I said this. His eyes once filled with shock were replaced with an emotionless face. Within his loyalty through the end, he placed his hand over his heart, and bow. Thus, he is sealing the deal with my final proclamation and his final command.

(*)(*)(*)

Refresh as ever, every time I get off the shower always put me into a good mood. Even better, I had finished my works at school within thirty minutes. I quickly dry myself off, slip in the essentials, my jeans, and button my white collar sleeve shirt. No longer do I need my elastic wrap to cover my one place that would reveal who I am, and I walk out of my room with a brush in hand.

"What's for dinner?" I call out to the chef as I walk up to the kitchen counter. He smile in return as he expertly slice and dice the meats into bite size. At a very young age of thirty-one, Benny is an awesome French chef. He always exceed in my expectations, and his food taste so delicious!

"My signature dish, Filet de Boeuf a la Parisienne." He spoke in his French accent.

I giggle at his exaggeration. " Sautéed beef in mushroom and cream sauce, and are you serving it with white rice?"

Benny nod, and smiled. "Exactly."

Dinner came within five minutes, as everyone seated themselves across the table. It had become a routine to them now that I've been requesting everyone to join with me at the dinner table. My mother was to my left, Ann to my right; Sebastian was standing beside me because he decided that he isn't hungry. The rest of the house hold members sat across from us.

Benny was right about his food being a signature dish when I took the first bite. It was creamy, with a light tasting sauce when you eat it with rice. I guess I was starving when I notice that I was the first one to finish.

"Oops," I said sheepishly."Where are my manners?"

"It's alright, my lord." Ann said."You just had a long day."

A long day indeed. I thought to myself.

"Excuse me." I said, as I stood up from my chair. "I think I'll be heading to bed earlier tonight."

I excuse myself from the table, and left without another word. I should have notice the silent treatment Emily was giving off earlier, because I'm noticing it now when she follows me down the hall after excusing herself as well, and walk silently beside me.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

My mother merely nodded her head.

"Is anything on your mind?"

Emily stop short from her tracks, and I look back at her in confusion. Her eyes stare down at the tile floor, and then it shot up to meet mine.

"Let's go somewhere tomorrow since it's a Saturday." Emily said, and I notice how she struggle to lift up a smile.

I have a wary look upon my face."Alright and where would you like to go?"

"I want to invite Ann to come along with us." My mother said slowly.

I nodded again. "Okay, sure."

"Also, I want to invite someone else." She said, and I notice a hint of bitterness within her words."I want Sebastian to come with us."


	17. Climax, No Turning Back!

**Mind Games (Ouran High School Host Club) Ch. 17**

"Master…" Sebastian whispers breathlessly. His dark ocean eyes widen in surprise.

I felt my face burning up from his admiring stare. Looking down as I did so as I felt a bead of sweat dipping down the side of my face. I bit down hard on my bottom lip in humiliation, while glaring down at the tile floor. I listen to his footsteps edging closer and closer until I can see his slick black leather shoes. His black butler's attire snuggling his body in a perfect fit from head to toe.

My breath caught in my throat when I felt the fabric of his glove hand slid its way under my chin, as he lifts my face up so my eyes could meet his stunning ones. A playful smile broadens at the corner of his lips, making him look even more devilish than ever before.

"Do not hide your true self, Master." Sebastian whispers softly. Then he leans towards my ears, with his breath brushing against it ever so lightly. "I must say, you look very lovely in my eyes."

My body trembles underneath his words, with cold chills running up my spine. I try closing my eyes to calm myself control, even though I can feel and imagine a tint of pink has flush across my cheeks at his compliment. I felt my hands scrunch the cotton fabric of my dress. It is colorize with white lace across my chest with a black thin ribbon to the bottom and above my knees. A fade pink is the main color of the dress to emphasis the feminine beauty. A pink rose flower clip to the side of my head, white knee length stockings, and black flats has finished the last pieces to its utmost detailed outfit it could possibly be.

"Are you ready to go, My Lady?" Sebastian asks, while emphasizing his last word. The corner of his mouth twitches in amusement.

I sigh, and finally said. "Yes, let's go."

My butler offers his hand, and I take it graciously. Sebastian led me out of my room, with his hand entwine around my fingers. My wig sways from side to side with each step in perfect rhythm. To tell you the truth, I've never felt so awkward in my entire life. I look up at my butler then. His eyes staring out through the hallways and his same devilish smile plaster on his lips. There's just something about him that makes me very uneasy; and very much nerve racking to the brain.

Before we could reach the foyer, Ann sees me in the dress she had pick out, and suddenly screams out for joy; startling Emily who is sitting in a chair while she was drinking her tea.

"Oh my gosh, My Lady!" Ann swoons, while fanning herself with her right hand."You look so lovely!"

I snicker at her response, and look away as I always do when I'm embarrassed. My mother rose from her chair, and ran up to me before she tackles me hard enough to hit my back against the wall. Emily squeals in excitement, and started to swing me around with her arms lock around my shoulders. My vision started to blur, and all I see is the room spinning in a rapid circle. My eyes begin to swirl in confusion, and felt my feet becoming off balance, before Sebastian steady me from behind.

"My daring is so beautiful, beautiful!" Emily exclaims, as she twirls herself around the foyer. Ann joins in and twirls Emily around with her in circles."She's finally free, and can be her true self again!"

Well, kind of. That's what I wanted to say, but I wouldn't want to ruin their moment of victory. I smile at the thought.

"I'll go get the car." Sebastian whispers behind you. You nodded in reply and he slips pass the two joyous girls without them noticing. I shook my head at their childishness, while placing a hand on my hip.

"Are you guys ready to go to the fair?" I ask.

"Of course we are." Ann said, while ginning.

"Wasn't Sebastian here just a minute ago?" Emily asks suddenly.

My eyes twitch at her obliviousness. At that very moment when his name was spoken, Sebastian opens the front door. His left hand is holding the door knob, while his right hand extended across the yard towards the car. I hadn't notice that he had already worn his black overcoat; covering part of his butler's suit.

"Ladies." Sebastian proclaim at a respectable manner.

"Thanks butler Sebastian." Ann said teasingly, and pats his shoulder while walking out the door with.

"You're welcome maid, Ann." Sebastian snips back in reply. His eyes narrow at her with revulsion. Have I ever mentioned that those two doesn't get along with each other that much? Well, woops.

Emily nodded at Sebastian, and walks next towards the car. I slip on my cream coat jacket around my shoulders, and follows behind my mother when Sebastian's hand held me back a minute or two.

"If I may ask, why does your mother want me to come along in this trip?" My butler asks quietly enough for me to hear. I thought about it for a moment, before shrugging my shoulders.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know." I replied casually. Then I look up."Maybe she is fawn of you."

Sebastian was quiet for a moment, then nodded."She might be."

I grin, and walk towards the car; which I claim shotgun.

(*)(*)(*)

While feeling my grip loosen on Alex's arm, I felt the desire to tell her the truth right there and then. In the end I didn't. I let her go, setting her free as she walks out of the house, and seated herself in the passenger seat. My mind races at her last words.

_"Maybe she is fawn of you."_

I scoff at the comment, and whispers."She could never like me. After all, this is her plan to get rid of me."

Truth is told. Emily's decision and motives lies within this day, time, and this moment she has given me that I now come to a realization. It struck me when Alex said those unfaithful words:

_"Maybe she is fawn of you."_

From here on, things can never be the same. Ever.

(*)(*)(*)

We arrive at the fair not ten minutes letter. The snow flakes continue to drift through the air like rain clouds. The sun is hiding itself behind the gray sky. There are thousands of people walking everywhere, as they spend their time with their companions or their families. There are tents of snacks, booth of games, and entertainment being held around each corner. It seems like a good day to spend time with my new family, or so I thought.

"Let's all split up, shall we!" Emily stated rather than questioning it. Her grin stretch across her lips."I'll go with Ann, and Alex, you go with Sebastian!"

"But why-"

I didn't get to finish my question as she and Ann dash off through the crowd of people, leaving me tongue tied at their sudden actions.

Well, so much for family time. I thought to myself in disappointment.

"I think they just set you up, My Lady." Sebastian said from behind. I glare up at him as he smiles devilishly. I sigh out as I watch my breath breathe out a fog of white smoke.

"Where would you like to go first?" My butler asks.

"Um…" I contemplate, while looking around. Then I spotted a billboard.

Sebastian follows my eyes, and we both walk up to it. Apparently, we were in the middle section of the park. Most of the rides are on the right corner, the food stands are on the left, the entertainment is on the bottom left corner, and the big Ferris wheel is on the bottom right corner.

"It seems that they will be shooting fireworks at the end of the night." Sebastian said, while reading the programs.

"I would like to see that." I said.

"Then we shall." Sebastian said, as he lightly smiles."We can get a better view on the Ferris wheel."

I nodded in agreement. Sebastian and I ended up spending time riding roller costars, mini train rides, spinning tea cups, merry-go-rounds, and ate cotton candy along the way. So to say, I haven't had this much fun in a long time.

"Are you enjoying your time, Sebastian?" I ask my butler. I haven't once thought about his point of view, which was disrespectable of me. My question caught Sebastian in the middle of him ripping off a piece of his cotton candy when he looks down at me.

How adorable. I thought. I couldn't help it but a giggle escapes my lips before I could stop myself. I covered my mouth immediately before blinking back in surprise.

Sebastian chuckles."Yes, I'm thrill to spend this much time with My Lady."

"Alex."

"What?" Sebastian asks in surprise.

"Call me Alex from now on." I said barely above a whisper. I didn't know why, but I felt my face flush a light pink.

Sebastian was quiet for a moment, and then he let out his famous smile. He backs away a bit, while giving him enough room to bow in front of me with his right hand over his heart. Sebastian finally said, "As you wish, Alex."

My heart skips a beat from his routine gesture. What a strange day this has been.

(*)(*)(*)

Alex and I had finished our cotton and candy as we were now strolling along the booth stands. I watch Alex as she admire the smiling children passing us now and then with their giant stuff animals. I wonder if she would look cuter than a teddy bear if I compare the cuteness level.

No, Alex would look ten times more beautiful than anything. I thought.

"That's not fair; I hit those bottles square in the middle!"

Alex sudden steps halted itself in mid-stride, as I stop a few inches behind her. Both our heads snaps in the direction the voice had come from. There was a little boy, about ten years of age, with an elderly women standing beside him. The little boy looks as if he was on a verge of tears.

The person who was standing in the booth looks annoyed, as he rubs his fingers against his barely shaved bread. A man as fat, greasy, unprofessional as he is shouldn't be making a living. I despise those who treats anybody like that, and that is this moment that is happening right then. The man's game booth of three stands that held three stacked bottles. The game is whether you can knock it down three tries, to get a prize.

My eyes darted at the standing bottles in suspicion. Painted in white, it was definitely glass, but something else was off and wrong about it.

I didn't notice one second that Alex had walk right up to the man's booth, as I quickly follow her. Alex's eyes are serious, and definitely furious. Her eyes then went to the little boy, who was now balling his eyes out. His mother struggling to sooth him, but he completely ignores her.

Alex knelt down to the boy and asks, "What's the matter?"

"That fat man wouldn't give me my prize, and I hit the bottles straight in the middle!" He cries.

"If you didn't hit it down, then you get nothing." The man's husky voice proclaims, as he grabs a toothpick from a jar, and sticks it into his mouth. My eyes narrow at him distastefully. Alex was quiet, and as she stood back up, she gives the man her most sincere smile.

"May I try?" She asks. I didn't know what she was up to, but I handed the money to the man before he could ask. The man then explains the rules, while handing her three baseballs in a plastic bin. Alex nodded in understanding and looks down at the boy with a determine smile.

"Don't worry; I'll get a prize for you." Alex said with such confidence, that I couldn't help but smirk. Alex weighs the ball in her band, tossing up a couple of times as she examines the bottles in front of her. Then she threw the ball with accurate speed and aim. It came in a rush as I saw everything.

The ball did hit the middle of the stacked bottles, but it didn't knock the bottles down. Instead, the baseball bounces back at Alex. Before Alex has the time to gasp, I block and caught the ball within my two fingers within mere seconds. It's nothing special that I have fast reflex. Besides, I've done this millions of times before I ever met Alex. It was only natural of me to do what I just did.

The sudden reaction of Alex breathes brushing against my hand brought me back to reality.

"Are you alright, Alex?" I ask with a worried look. Alex was still in shock, and so was the rest. The man's toothpick had drop from his mouth, as the little boy's mouth hanging open in surprise. But I ignore them a second later; I was only worried about Alex's safety.

"Dear Sir." I said, as I snap the man back to reality. I smile wickedly. "I think you own My Lady an apology, and a prize."

"What apology?" The man questions, as he scoff."What prize? She didn't knock it down."

"But instead, it bounces back, did it not?" I press back."Now how can that be possible, unless you're trying to scam us for money?"

The man looks startle. "That's preposterous!"

"Oh really now?" Alex cut in. Her eyes are more focus now. An amusing smile plays on her lips.

The man snickers."Fine, I'll apologies to you and that boy, and even give you the biggest prize I have yet; if your little butler can knock it. He seems like a tough guy."

I smirk at his remark.

"Then we have ourselves a deal." Alex said in determination. The she looks up at me with those cocky eyes."It's your turn Sebastian."

My smile grew to an amusing grin. So this is what she had been planning all along. Using herself as a bluff, and in the end, she wanted to use me from the beginning; very clever of you, Alex.

"Yes, my Lady." I said, while putting my hand over my heart and bow. I readjust the baseball between my fingers, as I examine the distance between myself and the standing bottles.

Then I look over at the man and asks, "Did the rule say anything about can't break the bottles?"

The man contemplate about it a moment and slightly let out a laugh. The he said, "Nope, but you can try breaking it if you want. But it's quit impossible, these glass bottles are produce to be non breakable for any game booth."

I nodded, "Then I shall try my very, very best."

"He said "very" twice." I herd the little boy whispers to Alex. The corner of my mouth twitches in delight.

"Let's get this over with Sebastian." Alex said impatiently, as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Very well."

Even though my orders were to solve this problem as quickly as possible, I took my delicate time in my performance. I mimic what Alex had done earlier, and toss the ball in my hand; testing its weight. I lick my lips as I aim my eyes at the very bottom of the bottles. I can make out the tiniest hint of the gray spots that had been glued to the bottle of the bottles.

Imbeciles like these should have never been born. I thought, and then I threw the ball with such force the ball was like a blur. First thing I hear is the whipping sound of the ball passing my ears, and then the sound of glasses being shatter.

It is as if the world was still as the cloudy sky.

(*)(*)(*)

"H-here's your prize Young Miss." The old man flusters. He handed me a giant panda bear form the stand while I grin at him in victory. Then the man looks down in the defeat when he said, "I apologize for almost causing an injury, and you two boy, I'm sorry."

The little boy stuck his tongue out at the man and smiles at me."You're butler is a talented man!"

"I thank your compliment, young lord." Sebastian spoke up before I did, and he slightly bows at him. The boy blushed slightly, and I handed the boy the panda bear.

The boy looks bewilder.

"You can keep it." I said. Then I added."I did promise you that I would win a prize for you."

The boy smiles, and bows at me. Then he laughs out happily, and took the bear from my arms and thanks me before he left with his gracious mother. I watch him before he disappears through the crowd, and I took my leave the opposite direction while Sebastian is following me from behind.

"I think you over did it, Sebastian." I said out of the blue, while we stroll through the crowd once again.

"My apologies, I'll be more careful next time." He replies with an amusing tone within his voice.

I roll my eyes at his self-confidence.

The night sky took its toll across the horizon, and lights begin to shimmer through the ongoing fair. The crowd seems to lighten up some, as we easily dodge through people with bags of food and prizes in their hands.

Sebastian and I eat a quick dinner before heading to our last and final ride, the Ferris wheel. The temperature had drop dramatically, and the slight wind picked up along the night. I shiver at the chilly air every now and then, until I felt Sebastian's overcoat covering my shoulders as I look up at him. He welcoming smile returns to me before I could protest, as he lead the rest of the way.

"You seem so confident today, Sebastian." I said, as we both seated ourselves in the sealed in bunker. This Farris wheel consist of a tiny bubble shape room where you can be seated in a cold night, while blocking the chilly air

"So it seems." Sebastian said. The ride starts as it shifted us upward slowly. His blue eyes darted out the window.

"What give you such confidence?" I press on.

"I don't know." Sebastian whispers lightly, almost having me to catch his sentence. Then his eyes turn on me."Maybe it's because it's just this day, this night, and this moment."

"Maybe…" I breathe out, while making an excuse to look out the window, the floor, the lights down at he bottom; just anything, except for his eyes.

Then I quickly change the subject."I remember when my dad had taken me to a fair similar to this. It's our tradition on whenever we go to a carnival, or a fair, we always ride the Ferris wheel as a last memory of the day."

"It seems that you are very close to your father." Sebastian said quietly. I nodded in agreement, while smiling at the memory.

"I wonder how he's doing up there." I whisper, as I look up at the night sky. I could barely make out the stars. Then I added while giggling, "You remind me of him sometimes, with your confidence and all."

"I see." Sebastian smile.

"But you know." I said, while side glancing in his direction."Being too confident can lead you into trouble."

My butler was quiet at the moment, as I stare back out of the window. A few seconds later, I saw lights shooting up in the sky from down below, and a thundering bang echoes into the atmosphere. The crowd below us cheers, and hollers when the fireworks have finally begun.

"But at this moment, when I still have this self confidence in myself…I-" Sebastian spoke up suddenly, but cut himself off mid sentence. I look back at him as he was now staring at his gloved hands. His side bangs hanging down against his face. The he finally said. "I want to take an advantage of this."

"What advantage?" I ask.

"I never wanted this to happen, but I guess it can never be." Sebastian mumbles.

"Sebastian, what are you talking about?" I ask, completely confuse of what he was talking about.

"Alex, your father…Your father he-"Sebastian cut himself short again when he looks up at me. Within that moment, I see that he had lost some of his self-confidence of what he was about to say. Within my heart, I felt this same uneasiness again when he had mention my father. It was as if I didn't want him to finish what he wanted to say.

"Please, just tell me what you have to say." My voice betrays me. The fireworks reflect its light within Sebastian's defeated eyes. I felt my body move forward without my control, as my arms slide across his neck, and I had pulled him towards as I embrace him. I felt my heart beating rapidly, as I bury my face against his chest. Even through Sebastian's beating heart, I can still hear the fireworks continue to shoot on.

"Tell me." My command was muffle within his jacket.

"I, Sebastian Augustine…" My loyal butler whispers huskily. His body is trembling against me as cold chills runs down my spine. "I am the person who is responsible for your father's death. It was me Alex. I was the one who had killed your father."

**Author's note: So...what was your reaction to this?=) I wanna know!_ Are you appall, shock, sad, surprise, angry. devastated? Did you gasp in shock, did you scream out in protest? What was your reaction!xD**

**Yeah, I'm just saying that I'm requesting comments/reviews for this chapter, and also the next one too. Pretty please review this chapter and the next one? I'll only ask it once.^_^**


	18. The One to Blame

**Mind Games (Ouran High School Host Club) Ch.18**

_My father always tells me to live life to its fullest potentials. Everyday should be an adventure, if you're the one leading the way. He told me that everyone isn't perfect, and that they all make mistakes they will regret someday. Because from those mistakes we've made, we will grow to learn to forgive ourselves for it. That is what Jamison Augustine, my father, had said to me nine years ago. It was also that night, December 24, 1995—when chaos had struck into my life._

_"Sebastian, you shouldn't worry too much about me." Jamison had said reassuringly. "I'll be fine."_

_"I'm sorry that I'm worrying too much, dad." I apologize as I bit down my bottom lip._

_For the past six moths, my father was diagnosing with heart cancer and no one knew about it until today. He ran his own business and dose stocking exchange for his job, and I admit that I was spoiled my father's wealth. But anyways, Jamison had collapses during his job and he was sent to the emergency room right away. That was when we discover that that disease is inside of him. His sickness had weaken his heart slowly as well had my own in sorrow and frustration for not knowing this sooner. The cancer had already taken its final stage, while I had watch helplessly at the pain my father was suffering. I felt so useless._

_"You should go; it's already the time isn't it?" Jamison asks, while looking up at the clock._

_I weakly nodded. "I don't think it's a good idea anymore. Your health is getting worst-"_

_My father's amusing laugh interrupts my sentences. Cold shiver ran down my spine as I watch him muster his most sincere smile. "Just go have fun. It is your party after all."_

_But father I couldn't. That's what I wanted to say, but I knew he wouldn't listen._

_I was the pitcher for my baseball team at that time. With my accuracy and agility of throwing a curve ball, our team manages to win the championship. I was mainly focus on earning a scholarship, but things just never go as I plan. And tonight, during the winter's season, my team all had plan to throw a celebration at the "Plaine de Jeux du Polygon" stadium. I shouldn't have gone to that party that night like I've known now._

_"Is everything alright?" Vladimir asks from behind the door._

_"We're fine." My father said, as I turn halfway to face my older brother._

_Vladimir Augustine is two years older than I. Our mother had passed away when she gave birth to me. At that time both my father and brother raise me to become a proficient young man I am today. Vladimir took in Jamison's appearance from our father's dark cropped hair and brown eyes, while I took both of our parents' looks from my father's hair and my mother's cobalt eyes._

_Even though Vladimir and I are brothers, we are different in every way. For example, Vladimir is a type of man who loves to shower himself with attention, who swoon the ladies with his looks and cunning words. I on the other hand am the opposite, period. That's all that anyone needed to know._

_"So are you coming or not, little bro?" Vladimir asks me, while I stare at him and then back at Jamison repeatedly._

_Making a decision, I then turn around and fully face my brother." Give me few minutes."_

_Vlad nodded, and disappear behind the door. His footsteps could be herd when he walks down the stairs._

_I turn my head half way to look back at my father. "I'll be back soon."_

_Jamison smiled. "Live life to its fullest."_

_After that, I walk out of the house and into the car with my brother. Vladimir drove us out of the Augustine resident, and towards the city of France. I let my eyes drift out the glass window of the car. Bits of white snowflakes streak across my view with the endless sky of gray clouds looming over us. A starless night with the brilliance of lights wash over Paris seems like a never-ending dream._

_"Aren't you going to be cold with that thin outfit of yours?" My brother question, when he interrupted my thoughts._

_"I'll be fine."_

_My clothes for the party consist of a thin white cotton collar sleeve shirt with black trouser, and black leather shoes. Over the shirt I wore a black vest and tie. On Vlad, he wore a light blue collar sleeve shirt, with black trouser, shoes, tie, and black overcoat. He even wore white gloves for formality. On his head, he wore a black laced fedora hat._

_"Want to borrow my coat?" My brother presses on._

_One of my eyes twitches in irritation. "No."_

_"But Sebby-"_

_"Don't call me that!" I snap at him, and he cowers back._

_"Fine, but I'd warn you." Vladimir said cunningly, while wiggling his index finger at me. "If you catch a cold, I'll be saying "I told you so.""_

_I sigh, and mumble. "I can't believe this guy is my older brother."_

_"Hm, did you say something?"_

_"Nope, nothing at all." I smirk._

_The party had run smoothly when we both arrive. The cool night breeze blew by when I open the passenger door. I watch as Vladimir had already got out of the car before me and ran himself through the crowd of familiar faces I knew. I smile and wave as I pass a couple of people in my baseball team and few that goes to our school. All in all, things seem to go smoothly, that is until I met Amy._

_"Well hello there, handsome."_

_I barely knew the nineteen year old girl when she walks up to me. The things I knew about her is that she's one of the cheerleaders of our football team. None of them sparks my interest, so I let them be. Seems that I've left a wrong message when this girl who is three years older than I is now hitting on me._

_"How about a drink?" She asks as kindly as she could, while she scooted herself next to me. I stare at her and then look down at the two soda can in her hands._

_"Thanks." I said coolly, while accepting it. I'm not stupid when she gave me the soda that she had secretly mix alcohol into my drink. I could just smell it from her breath._

_"Cheer." Amy had slurred her words, and expected me to drink with her. For a girl with such beauty, I couldn't help but smirk in amusement on how she's trying to get in bed with a sixteen year old. Drunk as she may be, she must know that I'm not that easy to fool. And I was right._

_"Let's all celebrate this day of your birth, Sebastian." She announce, while I stare back at her in shock. My fingers were frozen to the can, while my eyes watch her gulp down her "soda."_

_"How did you-?"_

_My words were cut off when she places her lips on mine. I almost gag when she forced her drink from her mouth down to mine. I reacted fast enough when I push her away and choke out in disgust. Amy laughs whole heartedly, when I turn back around to glare at her._

_I felt the banging inside my head at the overpower liquor entering my body, as my head started to spin with headache forming in my brain. I felt faint that I wanted to throw up. My vision was unfocused while I watching the humored Amy stood up from her seat, and walked away. I was short of breath, and stumbles against the chairs as I try to stand myself up right._

_"W-what did that girl put in that drink of hers?" I hiss under my breath._

_"Hey Sebastian, you got a phone call!" Someone calls from the crowd._

_"I'll…I'll be there." I said tiredly; not sure if he got my reply._

_It was a mistake to not have taken my cell phone with me, as I trudge my heavy legs to the lobby. A phone was place to the side of the machine, and waited for my arrival._

_"Yes, Sebastian's speaking." I said, as I refocus myself as much as possible._

_"Yes, well this is one of the nurses of Esquirol Hospital." She said._

_My body flinches in reaction._

_"Jamison Augustine was sent in by an emergency call from your household, and I think it was one of your workers, Nancy was it?"_

_"Yes, please go on." My voice was barely above a whisper._

_"He's in the ER right now, Sebastian." She said as slowly and calmly as she could on the other line. "It seems that your father isn't going to make-"_

_Click._

_"Hello, hello? Are you still there Sebastian?"_

_The phone had slip out of my hands when I ran through the crowd to find my brother. I didn't want to here what she wants to finish saying, I didn't want it to be true._

_"Brother!" I holler, while catching Vladimir attention across the room. He must have seen the distress in my eyes when I ran up to him. I added quickly. "Give me your keys, now."_

_"But why?" He said, while handing the keys to me. "What's wrong, what happen?"_

_"I should have never left him alone!" I hollered, and cuss under my breath. Tears of frustration were forming in his eyes. "He's in the hospital, Vlad, and it's my entire fault."_

_"Then what are you standing here for?" Vlad said quickly, and also in a state of shock. He grabs a white envelop from his back pocket and places it in my hand on top of the car key. "Go, I'll be there soon. I've got some doctors phone calls to make."_

_I nodded in understanding, and rush through the crowd, and into the car. I slip the keys into the ignition and slam on the gas, and head towards the hospital. The snow turns deadly with cold fogs scattering around the road. I couldn't see as I was driving blind with car lights passing by on the opposite side of the road. My head throb at the unexpected pain from the liquor. My eyes were more focus than my brain, and my body was shaken by the drive of the adrenaline rush._

_"Ugh…" I moan at the throbbing of my head. I gritted my teeth as I struggle to focus my senses._

_I was speeding pass the cars on the four lane road, in turn I calculate it was seventeen minutes from where I was at. It could be less than ten minutes if I'm going as fast as I am now. Half way there as I was driving pass Lake Lac des Minimes, when I notice the white envelope my brother had handed to me on the passenger seat. My eyes slightly soften at the thoughtfulness at his gift._

_Thanks for giving me my driver's license, Vlad. I thought._

_The sound of a car honking at me breaks my attention back at the invisible road. My arms reacted fast enough when I had drifted to the wrong side of the road, and the car that went the opposite direction turns its wheel opposite as mine. My heart instantly stops three seconds when I herd that car plunge itself into unfrozen pool of water._

_"Oh no…"_

_I turn my wheels and park the car on the side of the road, while I race out of the car, run across the road and the next thing I knew, I dove under after the sinking vehicle. I felt frozen to the bones as cold water stabs and bites into my skin, but I kept on swimming after the car._

_I spotted the driver, and notice that it was man around twenty-six years old as he struggling on unbuckling his seatbelt, and try to escape. I grab his attention when I banged my fist against his door window while he stares at me in shock._

_"Help me." His lips had moved in silent language._

_I pull and pull on the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. The water was filling up the car inside, and my lungs were running out of oxygen. I knew that if I go back up, I wouldn't have a chance to get back to him as the car sinks deeper into the lake._

_Then I heard the small click. It was barely audible, when the door cracked itself open, but it was fully. I knew that if I pull hard one more time, this man right in front of me would be free and safe. I was ready to pull with the last breath I had when something grabs me from behind, and pulls me away from the car._

_My lungs choke out to scream in protest when water was swallowed in instead. I felt my eyes grew faint when my body was being lifted towards the surface. I watch with half open alarmed eyes when I see the man still in the car screaming inside for rescue. His terrified brown eyes were the last thing I saw when I came above surface and cough up water, and wanting air._

_"I got him!" Someone yells from behind me as I felt someone lifted my body out of the water._

_"Hey kid, are you alright?" That same voice asks, as my eyes slowly open up. The moment a saw a stranger in front of me, my mind set back to the man in the car._

_"Where is the other guy in the water?" I question in alarm._

_"Is there someone else down there?" The man asks in shock._

_My anger sets in as I grab a fistful of his shirt, and pulls him closer to my face. "You fool! I wasn't the one you should be rescuing! There's still a man down still there inside his car drowning!"_

_"What? You herd him men, go back down there now!" The man in front of my commanded the people behind him, and they all responded by diving into the lake._

_"I have to go back down there." I said quickly, and try to stand back up when the man pushes me back down._

_He shook his head. "You're too weak in this state."_

_"It was my fault that he's down there!" I sneer._

_"Don't be an idiot." The man stated. "You'll die from hypothermia."_

_My body reacted when his words hit me. My mind didn't feel the sudden chill of the wind, the snow, or the numbness of my fingers until now when the temperature shaken me. My hair was dripping from the icy water while my damp clothes clung against my frigid skin._

_"Let me take him from here." A lady spoke up from behind the man, while she walks up to me and wraps a blanket around my shoulders. She help me stood up, while leading me to the head car._

_"It's best for your body to not take in the heater yet." She whispers soothingly. I look up at her. "Everything will be fine."_

_I pray that her words were right. I thought, while my eyes started to drift to a sleepless dream._

_I didn't know how long I've been unconscious as I open my eyes, while I let it refocus itself to an unfamiliar room. The small space was cold, white, and noiseless with just me lying down across a tin mattress bed. Across the room, I notice my clothes was hung, and was already dried out._

_I got out of the bed, and change back into my regular clothes as I examine the room once more. It seems that I've been transfer to a hospital, but which one?_

_"Hospital." I said, and then remembered. I quickly open the door and dash through the hallways. "Father."_

_I rush to what looks like the lobby, and went up to the counter where a nurse was keeping herself busy with crossword puzzles._

_"Excuse me." I said breathlessly, as she looks up at me. "What hospital is this?"_

_"It's Esquirol Hospital."_

_"What room is Jamison Augustine in?" I ask quickly._

_"I-it's upstairs, room 107." She stutters, while I nodded in thanks, and rushes to the elevator, and presses the up button multiples of times. Five seconds later, I ran out of patients for the elevator to come down, so I just run for the stairs._

_"101, 102, 103…" I counted while I ran through the empty hallway. As I pass room 104, my feet came into a sudden halt, and my body froze in that spot. Room 104's door was open wide, and from the slight image I saw when I pass was a familiar face I notice laying on the bed. It was that man in the drowning car._

_My feet move itself backwards, as I press my back against the wall next to the room. Within the room, I herd a small silent cry of a child younger than I. My heart pounded against my chest, as I peek into the room. My face went pale as a ghost._

_"Please daddy, wake up!" The little girl begs as she cries. She also had those same emerald eyes as her fathers'. I watch as her mother stood behind her and wraps her arms around her child._

_"Please….come back, please…"_

_My eyes couldn't take the scene anymore. My heart throb in agony, as pain and guilt envelope me. At the brick of burning tear, and at the edge of insanity, I couldn't quite understand why all of this was happening to me. I've seen enough as I force my body to move away from the room 104. And still, that little girl's cry echo through my brain._

_What have you done…_

_Those words kept repeating in my head over and over like a curse. It was haunting, it was devastating. It was those taunting, powerful words that swallow me whole._

_My eyes grew cold as I reach for the doorknob of room 107, when someone's hand was place on top of my shoulder. My head turn to see Vladimir._

_He shook his head. "It's best for you to not see."_

_What have you done…._

_My eyes grew wide in horror. I didn't listen to his words as I twist the doorknob, and stood still at the front entrance. My body flinches back, as I looked away as I squeeze my eyes shut._

_"No…." I whisper. I felt my throat tighten. "This can't be happening to me."_

_"Sebastian."_

_"NO!" I yell, while falling to my knees in defeat. I felt the wet tears streaking down from my face. It was that day when my world came crashing down. Nothing could change that day as the silent snow falls down upon the two lives that were taken from me and that little girl who I now knew her as Alexandria Kinmichi._

_What have I done….?_

_I knew what I've done on that day, my birthday and Christmas Eve. On December 24, 1995, Jamison Augustine and Nicholas Kinmichi had died because of me. I am the sinner. I was the one who took their lives away._

_It was me…and no one else._

_I couldn't help myself as I chuckle darkly, "What I have done was the unspeakable."_


	19. Savior, Vanished

**Mind Games (Ouran High School Host Club) Ch.19**

"It was me...It was me….I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Alex." Again and again, I listen to his words as he whispers into my ear. "It was me…."

_His words are cruel…._

"I'm so sorry…"

_It fills me with his pain…._

"What I have done is wrong."

_His sadness…_

"It was my entire fault."

_His guilt…_

"I'm so sorry. Alex."

_I felt like a fool._

I want him to stop. While still in his arms, I want him to stop all of this. While the fire still bursting in the sky continues, I want him to stop talking. While the white snow flakes falls from the sky, I don't want to hear his words. It was all too overwhelming, and I want it all to stop.

"Alex—"

"No." I whisper. Frustration fills within my voice as my body is shaken with disturbance.

"I'm—"

"That is enough!" I cut him off.

With all my might, I push him against the wall of the cart. My fist punches his chest over and over. I claw him to see if he bleeds. I kick him to see if he will squirm, but he didn't. I want him to suffer as I felt no pain, no fear, but only sadness as I threw Sebastian against each side of Ferris wheel ride. Cold blooded hatred seeps out through all my cries as I scream unforgiving words as I thrust my rage at him.

_Why….why…why does it have to be you!_ I thought over and over in my head. I wanted to cry, and burst into tears, but I couldn't. Not here, especially in front of him. He, who had taken someone most precious to me.

It was all too sudden when I push him away. The longing of hurting him escapes me. It was all too perfect to be true because never once Sebastian fought back at I beaten him into a bloody pulp.

Sebastian knew that he deserves this punishment, and yet, I still feel sympathetic for him! Such thought brought even more frustration. I knew that something is changing me. It's making me hesitant of my decisions. It causes my skin to crawl in terror at these new feels, new emotions, and this relationship I have built with my butler. My emotions are controlling my body, and it makes me feel like a fool, an idiot for being fooled by these mindless emotions.

"Please continue." Sebastian spoke from the floor. My body stiffens while I watch him got back up to his knees. Sebastian wipes the blood from his nose as he took in slow breaths. He is in deep pain, and I am the one who is causing it.

"Hit me with all your anger, I deserve this, and you now it." Sebastian said his voice loud and clear as if he is perfectly fine.

"It won't make a difference anymore." I said lowly. I couldn't look at him.

Sebastian feet shuffles its way to me, but I only step back until I hit the opposite wall.

"Don't" I said.

"Alex."

"Don't" I repeated.

_Go away, just go away!_ I thought over and over. I felt his presence when he stops a few inches away from me. He stood firm on his ground with his same excellent elegance. His eyes shows more pain than his body could uphold, and yet, he still stands in front of me; ready for his punishment.

"My Lady..."

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone!" I yell. I didn't give him a second to respond when the Ferris wheel came to a stop as I immediately rush out into the crowded street.

"How could you…" I whisper as I ran. "How could you Sebastian."

I ran till I can't run anymore through the frigid street. I had ran out of the Fair ground and headed toward the park I've been a few days ago. Barely anyone was there when I stop running and lean myself against the bark of a tree. My knees went limb as I feel to the soft wet snow beneath me. I couldn't help but look up at the skies above me.

The snow, it still falls. The sky, it's so dark. The people around me, they still smile. While only I, lying here alone and ashamed by my own weakness. I don't want to cry, I don't want to show myself to the public like this, I don't want anyone to see me like this.

_I'm scared…_

"Someone..." I whisper, as I curl my knees up while hugging myself under the tree."Anyone…"

_Help me…_

"I'm so worthless." I murmur."I don't deserve to be saved."

_I've never felt so betrayed. But I'm scared….so scared to be alone again._ I thought.

"Well what do we have here?"

My eyes snaps open at the familiar harmonize voices.

"A lady such as you shouldn't be sitting here in the cold." One of the voices said smugly.

"Especially if the lady's' name is Alexandria Kinmichi." The other said

I look up to see two Cheshire cat smile grinning down at me."Hikaru….Kaoru…"

"…is at your service!" The Hitachinn twins finishes off my sentence.

(*)(*)(*)

"It seems that she finally found out the truth."

"Madam?" Ann asks me while I stare out through the crowd from above the rooftop. I watch helplessly as I spotted Alex running through the crowd. Sebastian was nowhere in sight.

He did the dirty job for me. I thought as the pain of guilt swarms around me.

"It's nothing Ann." I said softly, while looking up at the fireworks.

The sky, it's so sad….But it's for the best for everyone….right?

I sigh out." Such a cowardice mother I turn out to be."

"That's right. You really are a coward."

Ann and I turn ourselves around when we spotted Sebastian leaning himself against the exit door of the staircase. I hear Ann gasp in shock at his appearance when I only stare back at him. His face was scratched, his clothes were slightly ripped, and it looks like he had been punched so many time that he could barely stand himself up. What on earth happen to him?

Was this Alex's doing? I ask myself in shock. I never knew this side of Alex before.

"Sebastian, what did you do?" Ann asks in bewilderment, as she rushes towards him.

Sebastian chuckles darkly. "Something I should have done a long time ago."

As he said this, his cobalt eyes are fixated on me. His fierce eyes cause me to take a step back and hit the ramp behind me.

"I think it is the end of the road for me, Mrs. Pectoris." Sebastian spoke up.

I stare at him, breathless.

"I've done what you told me, so now my service has been repaid." Sebastian said, as he steps away from Ann's aid, and stood himself straight. Then with the final gesture of putting his hand over his heart, he said."This may be our last farewell."

Truth be told, it really may be our last farewell.

(*)(*)(*)

"So you mind telling us why you're here alone?" Hikaru asks, but I only stare at him silently.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here too long." Kaoru said. "And where is your all mighty butler? It seems he's not doing his job—"

I cut off Kaoru's sentences when I push myself against him and his brother into a hug, and taking them by surprise. I didn't say a word when the twins look at one another in understanding when they nodded to themselves.

"I'll go get the car." Hikaru said, while he struggles to let loose of my firm grip of his jacket. After a few seconds, I herd his footsteps trudge through the snow, and fading away. The thought of being alone again causes me to cling to Kaoru even tighter.

"You don't have to tell me what happen, if you don't want to." Kaoru spoke up. I felt his arms instinctively wrap its way around me, holding me tighter."But if you want, you can cry. Don't worry, I won't let anyone see you cry, not even myself."

His soft persuasive words brought the sudden tears to drip down against the side of my cheek. My body trembles in his arms as the surge of sadness finally came to reality. I did what Kaoru had told me as I cry in his arms. It was all I could do, and for the longest time and for the past nine years. I've once again cry the hardest in someone's protective arms.

(*)(*)(*)

Hikaru and Kaoru had taken me back to their home. Their hospitality was worth more than I really deserve when they offer me to stay the night in the guest room. They also had call my home and told Ann that I was with them. I herd everything when Hikaru ended the phone call with a soft click of the phone line when I walk past his and his brother's room.

I was grateful for their kindness of letting me stay here. I really needed to clear everything off my mind, but I knew none of this situation can ever change the fact that Sebastian has done the wrong.

"I saw what happen back there." Hikaru sudden voice causes me to jump in surprise when I walk past the twin's room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kaoru said to his brother.

Just something about the atmosphere gave me a hint of wanting to hear their conversation. I felt nosy and even a little guilt of snooping in on their business.

I felt myself peek at the corner of the door frame to see what they were doing. Hikaru was lounging himself in front of the TV and playing video games while Kaoru was sitting on the couch across from him. To my surprise, he is holding a book and actually reading it.

I didn't know he was a bookworm. I thought to myself.

"Oh c'mon bro, I saw you were all lovey-dovey on Alex at the park." Hikaru said as he wiggles his eyebrows at his brother. I felt my face flush a deep crimson as he said this.

Kaoru sigh out. "I was trying to comfort her."

"Or was it something else?" Hikaru presses.

Kaoru snickers."You're an idiot."

"Well I love you too!" His brother replies with his famous grin.

I couldn't help but smile at the relationship this brotherly love was affecting me. It was obvious that they both really do care for each other, but not in the homosexual way they present themselves at the Host club. This is who they really are, and it shows a lot of how much they look after each other.

I made myself walk back to the guest room and shutting the door behind me. A small smile still plaster on my lips."I'm curious how much this brotherly love is true, and how much they will show to the public."

Maybe I'll learn the truth soon, very soon.

(*)(*)(*)

It is already Monday morning when the Hitachinn twins drop me off at my house for me to change into my school uniform. They both said that they wanted me to ride with them to school this morning, and I accepted. It was the least I could do for them.

"Alex you're back!" Ann said when she enters into my room and found me there already fully dressed for school.

I nodded."Yeah, but now I've got to go. I don't want to be late for school."

I grab for my backpack on the chair as Ann step aside to let me through while she follows behind me to the front door. I greeted everyone along the way, and smile at my mother as I pass. Never once did I saw the one person I expected to appear. I don't deserve to see him when I had hurt him.

"Where is Sebastian?" And yet, I still ask of him.

Ann stops in her track as she looks hesitant at me and looks down at the floor. I raise one of my eyebrows raise in question at her actions when she takes a few steps back away from me. She is fearful of what I might say or do.

"He left, Alex."

"Where to?" I ask.

"Back home."

"Oh, well he must have had a call from Anne-Sophie—"

"No." Ann said, while shaking her head.

I didn't understand what she is telling as I walk pass her and went straight to Sebastian's room. I refuse to knock on the door as I enter into the empty room. My feet instinctively move to the neatly made bed where I notice a small white envelop was placed on top the bed. But that wasn't the item that had caught my attention. Because it was something else that caught my eyes right away was something most precious.

It was my father's flower, the white lily.


	20. Revelation, Unexpected Call

**Mind Games (Ouran High School Host Club) Ch.20**

_I have chosen to renounce myself as your butler. Therefore, our contract is over._

_Farewell,_  
><em>Alexandria<em>

With the letter still in my firm grip, I walk out of the house, speechless of what to say. It's two weeks before winter break and he decides to abandon me. My butler, Sebastian, is gone and out of my life. I felt wounded in the heart by the sudden shock. Was this my punishment from God? Maybe I deserve to be treated this way. Isolating myself, and pushing everyone away. Was that so wrong?

"What's wrong, Alex?" Kaoru asks when he notices my expression as I got into the car. My throat felt tight and I was too speechless to be able to speak.

"Did something happen?" Hikaru asks.

"I've had enough."

"What?" The Hitachinn twins question me.

I ignore their curious stares while I look down at the crunch up letter in my hand. A sadistic smile form upon my crooked lips as I chuckle darkly. I felt the twins body shiver beside me. I didn't brush my hair away from my eyes as I lean my face against the palm of my hand as I continue to laugh softly. Insanity is creeping up at the back of my head.

"It seems that I've had enough of these mind games." I solemnly said, while sighing out at length.

"W-what are you talking about?" Kaoru flusters, while the car came into a halt in front of Ouran Academy.

Ignoring him, I got out of their car, and turn myself around to face the twins. With naturally train instincts, I bow halfway with a hand over my heart. A small devilish smile spread across my lips.

"I thank you for all your hospitality, Hikaru and Kaoru." I, Alexander Kinmichi, said."I shall go alone from here."

With their confuse expression still on their faces, I take my leave to walk inside the school. The same routines go by as I walk through the hallways of Ouran. I smile and wave at the students like I was train to do. The boy I was raise to become, the gentleman I choose to be.

No more fooling around. No more mistakes will be made. I will set aside my personal matters and focus on one thing that I came here for. I am Alexander Kinmichi. I am the adopted son of Anne-Sophie….and-

I smirk. "And I am here to take Tamaki Suoh back to France."

(*)(*)(*)

"What do you think happen to Alex, Kaoru?" My brother inquires me as we stare after Alex while she is walking away from us. I notice that she was gripping the piece of paper in her hand rather tightly before. My thoughts wonder what is written in there.

"Yeah….I wonder myself about that too." I retort as we both walk up the stares to the third music room.

That night….it all started that night, but...I thought to myself as I sigh out. The memory of me embracing Alex took me off guard as I shook it out of my head.

"It's none of our business anyways." I said to Hikaru, while looking at him at the corner of my eyes.

"Fine by me." My brother whispers mischievously.

I smile at him when he knew that it wasn't true. No matter, somehow, we'll get our answers soon. And the person to achieve that information from is none other than our famous Shadow King.

"So how much do you know about Alexander Kinmichi?" Hikaru and I ask in unison.

The King's fingers stops short from his rhythmic scribbling on his notebook. His sharp intellectual eyes darts upward at us in full on suspicions. His slim fingers adjusting his glasses at the bridge of his nose gave way that he is going to answer our question.

"What benefit will it have for you to ask such question?" Kyouya asks, while setting his notebook down on the table and placing his hands on top of his crossed legs.

"It will amuse us from getting bored." We answer back.

The Shadow King's eyes glinted in a disturbing way. "I suggest you entertain yourselves in other subject matter."

"Oh?" Hikaru asks.

"Is there something you're trying to hide from us?" I point out.

I notice when Kyouya flinches in one second and composes himself the next. I grin at how I had caught the all mighty Shadow King off guard.

Kyouya brought his Host smile upon his lips."No, not at all."

Hikaru and I stare at one another while beaming at each other. Our mind is set to the conclusion that we've just got ourselves what we have wanted.

"Oh Tamaki!" Hikaru sang across the room at the blond idiot. Our "Daddy" responded with his head snapping to attention at my brother's call.

"What is it?" Tamaki asks, while walking towards us.

"Kyouya is hiding dirty pictures of Haruhi in his notebook without your consult!" I holler loud enough for the rest of the Host to hear.

Haruhi did a double take on my words, while Honey and Mori's attention are fully on us. Tamaki's reaction is far off bewilderment when he rushes himself at Kyouya, and demanded to know if it was true. He is naïve as ever to fall for that false trick!

"Do you honestly believe those two, Tamaki?" Kyouya asks his best friend, while he tries to keep his cool.

My brother and I chuckle childishly.

"Well…" Tamaki trails, while looking back at his friend and us."I guess you're right."

"But you are hiding something from us." Hikaru said coolly, while he leans himself against my shoulder. I nodded in agreement.

"I have no intention of hiding anything." Kyouya spat back. "It's pointless now that you two got everyone's noses into it."

"Yeah, we know." Hikaru and I said.

"Kyouya-sempai, what's going on here?" Haruhi asks as she walks up.

Kyouya sigh out in frustration while he squeezes the bridge of his nose. He then pulls out his laptop, and log into his files as we all watch in astonishment.

"Alexander Kinmichi is obviously female, age seventeen, and has moved here to Japan four months ago." Kyouya said, while his eyes read the words on the screen. "Alex is also an honor student here, and rumor has it that Alex has been homeschooling for the past years before she attends to Ouran."

"Oh, is this Al-chan's student data?" Honey asks.

Mori nodded."Yeah."

"Boring, is there anything else?" Hikaru asks.

"You shouldn't be snooping into other people's lives Hikaru, its wrong." Haruhi said sternly.

"Ether way, it's useless because that is all the information I've got." Kyouya said.

"Yes, it is all of it about Alexander." I said emphasizing the last word, while smirking down at Kyouya. "What about Alexandria Kinmichi?"

Kyouya stiffen while Tamaki's eyes brighten up."He's right!"

You're nosy little bastard—Kyouya's eyes are telling me while he glares up at me while frowning in disapproval. I only grin at him response.

"Alex was born in Paris France on February 8, 1994. She was raised by Emily Mila Pectoris and Nicholas Kinmichi till the age of nine." Kyouya said slowly.

"What happen then?" Tamaki asks. For the first time, Kyouya hesitated on answering, while he turns his attention back to us.

"I do not know."

"You don't know?" Haruhi asks, a bit confuse.

Kyouya looks away."That's right. Someone had eliminated the rest of Alex's childhood. It's impossible to find anything about her."

"What do you mean impossible?" Hikaru and I ask in surprise."You're Kyouya! You're supposed to know everything!"

"Well I don't, so stop pushing my limits." Kyouya sneers, while standing up and walking away from us. Before he left the music room he added. "It's best to leave this mystery unsolved."

Just by his last sentences sends chills running up my spin. Whatever happen during the rest of the years Alex had, it seems there was a purpose for her history to be erased.

I wanted to know, but something about Kyouya's warnings telling me to stay away from it left me aghast. Is it really that bad? Will it affect my perspective of Alex once I found out the truth? I didn't know, but Kyouya seem to know more than he let on. I wonder how much Kyouya really knows about Alexander, no, Alexandria Kinmichi. Who is she really? I want to know, but why? Why do I want to know more about her…?

"Isn't it obvious brother?" Hikaru spoke up.

"What's obvious?"

"You're feelings, of course."

I was confused."What are you talking about?"

"Oh boy." Hikaru said, while chuckling and rolling his eyes at the same time."Never mind, you'll just have to find it out yourself."

He read my thoughts. I thought in surprise.

"You guys come on; we're going to be late for class!" Haruhi said, while she pushes us forward.

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Hikaru and I said in boredom.

It seems that there is much to learn about her. Don't you think brother? I thought, while I grab a hold of Hikaru's hand. My fingers entwine with his.

"Yeah…" Hikaru trails, while half smiling."With no regrets left behind, we'll find out; one way or another."

(*)(*)(*)

"Pardon me, but may I have a word with you Neckozawa?" I ask.

"What business do you have with me, Kyouya Ootori?" The Black Magic Club President asks.

For me to come this far to get the result I want…I thought. I couldn't help but smile solemnly. To ask for assistance from the likes of him, it makes me laugh. But, who else can I turn to—no one.

I had call on Neckozawa Umehito after the little chat I had back in the Host club made me edgy. Not only does that everyone else want to know the truth, I too, want to know a little more. I feel that I am being too pushy, but no matter.

"I would like you to do a favor for me." I said sternly, while readjusting my tie as I lean myself against the glass window. Privacy was one primary thing I wanted when I lead Neckozawa through the quietest hallways of the Academy. I wanted no one to hear or speak of this.

"Oh?" Neckozawa said smugly. "And what's in it for me?"

I smirk in his remark."Name it, anything."

"No, that's alright." The dark man chuckles hauntingly. "This time, it's free of charge. So, what is the favor you ask of?"

"Then tell me, Neckozawa." I said, while readjusting my glasses."Do you know the means of psychology?"

(*)(*)(*)

Finally, last period is done as I am walking through the hallways towards the Host Club. I've made up my mind. I'll tell Tamaki everything, even if his friends try to stop me. I knew what can make him come with me because how could he refuse the offer of seeing his mother again? Even I couldn't resist that offer if it had been my own mother.

I stood in front of the third music room door, while taking in deep breath. I sigh out as I relax my entire body for the moment to come. My right hand slowly reaching for the doorknob and at the same time my phone rang in my right pants pocket.

I flinch in response, before flipping the phone open."Hello?"

I don't have time for this. I thought.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly to the other person on the line."But can I call you later-"

"Alexandria."

My body froze from her voice. My eyes widen in shock. My mind is racing at what was going on when suddenly the Host Club's door flew open on it's own to reveal Kyouya standing face to face with me. Even in the background, I still see the rest of the Host getting ready for their business. I caught their attention when Kyouya spoke up.

"Alex, what are you doing-"Kyouya started to say when I slowly held my hand up for him to stop. My eyes still widen in surprise.

My breath caught. "My Lady…"

…Anne-Sophie. I thought.


	21. Anne-Sophie

**Mind Games (Ouran High School Host Club) Ch.21**

"Have you been well, Alex? I miss you." Anne-Sophie asks from the other line.

My voice was caught in my throat. I couldn't reply. What should I do? What should I say? I didn't know. Her call was so sudden that it took me off guard. Why was she calling? Did something happen? Again, I didn't know.

"Are you still there?" She asks me when I didn't respond a second later.

"Yes…"I manage to choke out, smiling sadistically. I notice that Kyouya is watching my every move, but I didn't care."I'm here."

"Good, because I want to tell you that you can come back home."

What did she just say?

"C-come again?" I stutter, turning my back against Kyouya and eyeballing him at the corner of my eyes. He was definitely watching me.

"I mean, just during the winter break." Anne-Sophie added nonchalantly. "You've been away too long, and I wish to see my daughters' beautiful face again."

"I'm touched by your words." I said smoothly, smiling heavenly at the phone. "I'll see what I can do, but right now, I'm at school."

"Oh, you are?" She asks; surprise. "I'm sorry if I have caught you at a bad time. But none the less, I'll wait for you to get out of school and hear from you."

"Alright," I said, while I look over at Kyouya one more time as I spoke in my French tongue. "_Je t'aime, ma dame. Je vais vous parler un peu._"

I ended the call and shove the device back into my pocket.

"So." I said casually, while shoving my hands in my pockets."What were you saying. Kyouya?"

Kyouya brought himself back from his observation and stare right into my eyes.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"No one special." I said while shrugging my shoulders. "May I come in?"

The Shadow King was taken aback when I ask, but he stood aside and let me enter the music room anyways.

"What are you doing here Alex?" Hikaru ask.

I stare at him blankly."Are you prohibiting me from coming here even after being fried as a Host? How rude."

My comment made Haruhi elbow Hikaru for ever asking.

"No, you're welcome to stay here as our customer." Haruhi said. Then she eye Tamaki at the corner."Well, at least I think so."

"So what business do you have here, Alex?" Kyouya asks from behind.

Don't. Not yet. Don't tell Tamaki. My conscience told me.

"I'm just passing by so I can go meet up with Neckozawa-sempai." I said casually, while walking across the room towards the black door that leads to the magic club.

"But Al-chan, I though the club doesn't start till tomorrow." Honey recalls.

"Yeah, that's right." I said levelly. "I just wanted to know more about what I'm getter myself into."

"So then, I'll see you guys later." I said lastly, while opening the door, and stepping inside the room, purposely slamming the door behind me.

I sigh while shaking my head in frustration. "It will have to do for now."

(*)(*)(*)

"Hey Tamaki-sempai…" I said while handing him a cup of tea."I was wondering what Alex had said at the end of her call. It was spoken in French right?"

Tamaki raise one of his eyebrows at me for my curiosity, and set the tea away from his lips and onto the table. The other Host must have herd my question as they all gather around him, they too are curious on what that was all about.

"Why the sudden curiosity Haruhi?" Hikaru ask, a bit devilish.

"You wouldn't happen to have a liking to her as the rest of us now are you?" Kaoru joked while chuckling in amusement.

"Actually, I do like her." Kaoru's sudden laugh stops short as everyone else stared at me in surprise.

"What? I think she's a good person. Is there something wrong with that?" I protest, while glaring at them for their unreasonable expression.

"We're going out of subject." Kyouya interrupted, while looking over at his best friend."Tamaki, are you going to answer Haruhi's question or not?"

"What question is that again?" Tamaki asks innocently, while fiddling with his fingers.

Everyone dropped dead to the ground at his idiotic self. Apparently he hasn't been listening to us the whole time as we bicker about my admiration. What was on that mind of his anyways? Never mind, I don't want to know.

"Can you translate what Al-chan had said in English?" Honey asks.

"Well what did she say?" Tamaki ask, obliviously.

This…idiot! I thought while one of my eyes twitches in irritation.

"_Je t'aime, ma dame. Je vais vous parler un peu_." Kyouya recited Alex's words fluently. Everyone was taken aback by Kyouya's memorization.

"It means _"I love you, my lady. I'll talk to you in a bit_."" Tamaki said. "Why does it matter? It doesn't seem like it could be important to be repeated."

"You're wrong." Kyouya said suddenly. "Alex intended to hide those sentences from us, but she carelessly forgotten that you also know French."

"So?"

"So who do you think Alex in talking to who also understand French, and is called "My Lady?"" Kyouya ask.

"A lover?" Hikaru suggested.

"No."

"A sister?" Kaoru asks.

"No exactly."

I looked quizzical."A step-mother."

Everyone grew silent at the thought.

"Maybe…"

"Why is that a possibility?" Tamaki asks, as I watch Kyouya walk towards his computer and logged himself in. He quickly typed something and different sites pop up automatically.

"Because there must be a reasonably explanation on how everything turn out this way." Kyouya explains."By having an adult supervision and the wealth to travel and relocate herself here must have a purpose. Including the people around Alex, they must be involved with it somehow."

"But Al-chan told me that she only came here to find her mother." Honey said.

"That's right." Mori agreed. "I was there with Mitsukuni."

"And she did." Kyouya said, matter-of- fact."Then why is she still here?"

"Because she doesn't want to go back to France." Everyone said altogether.

"Now why would you think that after all she's been through?" Kyouya said. "We forced her into the club, found out her secret, then banned her; we barged into her house unannounced several times, and cause her injuries. How does that not make anyone go mad leave the country?"

Everyone grew silent at the realization. We all knew that Kyouya was right, but we were all too stubborn to admit it.

"With so much going through her life, it's pretty hard on her." I spoke up quietly. "It seems like Alex is carrying this burden on her shoulders, and not letting anyone help her."

"That's because she doesn't want to show us her weakness." Kaoru said suddenly."She doesn't want our sympathy."

"Poor Al-chan." Honey said, while Mori petted his head.

"Tamaki sempai." I said, while looking over at the blond price. I smiled."You know what to do don't you?"

Tamaki quickly caught on to what I am trying to say when his eyes brighten up."Men."

Everyone came into attention as our Host King stood himself off the chair, and waves his arms around elegantly.

"It is our responsibility as member of the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy." Tamaki said, while everyone smiles at the Host famous quote. "Then, are we all in agreement?"

"Absolutely."

(*)(*)(*)

My footsteps echo inside the dark room as I walk towards the only light source in front of me. The candle light flickered ever so often as I approached it in steps.

"So what brings you here?" Neckozawa voice startled me as I jump back on impulse, and choked in my scream.

"I'm here…" I said slowly, while trying to steady my rapid heart. "I'm here because I wanted to know what I'll be doing here tomorrow."

Neckozawa chuckles."Oh that…"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it." Neckozawa said sheepishly, as he continues to babble on."I mean this is the first time that I actually have a member. I'm so excited that I never thought forward when the time has finally come! I think I'll teach you the basics of black magic, potions, sorcery—"

From then, I lost all interest what he was going to say, as I irritably walk back towards the door. This was just a waste of my time.

"W-wait Alex!" Neckozawa said, as he rush pass me and blocked the door with his body."How about tomorrow, we can just start by getting to know a little about each other."

His words caught my attention as I raise my eyebrows at him."Oh?"

"No magic or curses, I swear by the Belzeneffs' name." He said while raise his puppet doll in the air.

"Fine." I said finally, while crossing my arms over my chest."You better not take back your words."

Neckozawa nodded and stood aside to let me out. I walk pass him without another word and enter the empty music room. The Host club must have ended half hour ago.

"Hey Al-chan!"

Well I thought it was empty, when I turn around to face Honey. But where was Mori-sempai?

"What is it, Honey-sempai?

"I just wanted to tell you how much I love you!" Honey said sweetly while hugging Usa-chan, and smiling up at me. My heart flutter in response.

"Uh, thank you?"

"You're welcome!"

Awkward silence.

"What are you doing here anyways? I thought the host club ended already." I stated.

"It did, but I was waiting for you!" Honey giggles."I just wanted to tell you that since it's two weeks till winter break, the Host Club is throwing a party this weekend before the break, and I wanted to invited you to it so what do ya say, you coming?"

I blinked. How did he say all of that in one breath?

"I'll think about it." I said, unsurely. "Thanks for the offer."

"You're welcome again." Honey chime, while skipping to the front door."Well, see you tomorrow!"

Then he shuts the door behind him; leaving me once again alone in the empty music room.

Did I just miss something obvious? I thought.

(*)(*)(*)

"I haven't told you or anyone else the whole story about Alex." I said.

Tamaki Suoh, my first friend, look over at me from the couch he was sitting on. I seated myself on the high stool stead neck to the table bar as I look over the file pages repeatedly. I readjust my glasses again when it slide down against the bridge of my nose.

"I don't blame you." Tamaki said coolly."It is Alex's life after all, and it really isn't our business to be snooping around in the first place. Though, you're doing these things right now, aren't you, Kyouya?"

I smirk."Precisely."

"So what you go that you haven't told anyone else?"

"It's not really about Alex, but a connection to her." I said cautiously."It's about her butler, Sebastian Augustine."

"You're saying it as if you detest the guy."

"I do."

"Why?"

"He has done something unforgivable." My frustrated words caught his attention as he stood up from the couch and walk over to me. Tamaki place his hand on my shoulder, reassuring me that whatever I'm about to tell him, he wouldn't say a words about it to the others. I close my eyes and sigh out at length when Tamaki said:

"Tell me what happen."

And I did.


	22. Prince and the Shadow King

**Mind Games (Ouran High School Host Club) Ch.22**

**Author: **I AM BACK YOU GUYS! I am sooooooo sorry for not posting this story in the longest time! I feel like crying becuase I feel really guilty! I thank EVERYONE who have motivate me to keep continuing. You guys are the best, and I couldn't have done this without you!**  
><strong>

**12:00 a.m. that night.**

I return to the Suoh Residential Mansion, feeling exhausted as I've ever been before. My tired eyes droops, and flutters back open as I walk up the front steps. My feet shuffling towards the entrance door, twisting the gold doorknob as warm conditioning air blew against my drain face.

"Master Tamaki, where have you been at this late an hour?" Ask the Suoh's 2nd Residence Chief of Staff, Shima Maezono. As usual, she wore her traditional purple kimono tied with a lavender sash around her waste.

"I was at Kyouya's. The time must have flow by without me realizing it." I said tiredly while trudging up the staircase towards the East Wing hallway.

"I see. Did you get something to eat over there, Master Tamaki?" She call from down the front foyer as I was about to disappear from her view.

"Yes, thank you for asking." And before she could say no more, I wisp pass her view and close the door to my room behind me. I restlessly sigh out while leaning all my weight against the door. Feeling famish; I stroll towards the bathroom, grab a plastic cup off the bathroom counter, filling it with faucet water, and drinking it down heartily.

After wiping my mouth clean, my thoughts roam again back to Kyouya's house, and I immediately shook that memory off. Feeling agitated, I turn on the faucet again, and splash cold water to my face to clear my mind. I felt short of breath for a second, and had to lean myself against the counter top. I look down at the sink, and back up and stare at myself in the mirror.

"Why haven't you seen it through, Tamaki?" I ask myself. Sadness filled my eyes, as I blink back the threatening tears. I sigh again, and ran my hand through my golden locks, and exited the bathroom. I walk up to the large expanded glass window and look out into the cold night.

You can barely see the stars, but you can still feel the cold weather even from inside the house. I thought to myself, as I lifted up my right hand and touch the icy glass. I then press my forehead against the glass too, and breathe out till I see hot fog forming.

"Why haven't I seen it through?" I repeated my question to myself. My hands clenched into a tight fist as I thought it frustration."Damn it!"

**3 hours ago, 10:00 p.m. that same night at Kyouya's House.**

"I haven't told you or anyone else the whole story about Alex." Kyouya said.

I look over at him from the couch I was sitting on. Kyouya seated himself on the high stool by the kitchen counter while looking over some files on his computer repeatedly. He readjusts his glasses when it slides down against the bridge of his nose.

"I don't blame you." I said coolly."It is Alex's life after all, and it really isn't our business to be snooping around in the first place. Though, you're doing these things right now, aren't you, Kyouya?"

Kyouya smirk, "Precisely."

"So what you go that you haven't told anyone else?"

"It's not really about Alex, but a connection to her." He said cautiously."It's about her butler, Sebastian Augustine."

Curiosity struck me."You're saying it as if you detest the guy."

"I do." He said not a second later.

"Why?"

"He has done something unforgivable." Kyouya's frustrated words caught my attention and without knowing, I stood up from the couch and walk over to him. I place my hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that whatever he's about to tell me, I wouldn't say a word about it to the others.

Kyouya sigh out at length when I ask him, "Tell me what happen."

"To get right to the point, Alex had lost someone dear to her at an early age; a very young one at that." Kyouya said. Before I could ask him a more, he stops me when he said, "Alex's father was killed in a car accident. And who is the accuser, you might ask? It was her butler, Sebastian."

My body froze, as my mouth gape open in sudden shock."W-what?"

"Alex's father was called by Nicholas Kinmichi. He died at the age of twenty-nine on December 24, 2003 in a car accident near Lake Lac des Minimes in Paris." Kyouya continues, while his eyes read the file in front of him. "It was all over the news the next day. It seems that Sebastian's family is well known to many people in Paris. A pity for them, but does Alex's family ever receive anyone's sympathy? No, and that is what we call an unjustified wrongdoing."

I was quiet for a moment, while comprehending this truth. I felt dizzy from what was spilling before me. Even after I feel moments, the fact still shocks me. "There must me a mistake."

"A mistake is not an option in this situation, Tamaki." Kyouya said sternly. "You can't call this an accident when you have taken someone's life away from them."

He's right. I thought.

"Then why would Sebastian still stand near Alex, who he has taken the life of her father? Does he have no regrets?" I ask him. I was stubborn to get the truth out.

"At that time, Sebastian was still a minor, so he can't really go to prison. Though Juvie did call his name, but with him living in a very fortunate family, his father had made some term of agreements to come in truce with the laws." Kyouya replies. "It is said that he must be in the service of Alex's family for an amount of time to accommodate the deed that was done to the family."

"That explains why Sebastian is there." I whisper to myself, and realizing the story finally coming together.

"That's half of the story, actually." Kyouya interrupted my inner thought."Remember the first time we've met with Alex's mother, Emily Pectoris?"

I nodded.

"Do you recall her telling us that the boy who had kill her husband went to her and told her that he will serve her family in return for the death he had cause towards Nicholas Kinmichi?"

I nodded again.

"And what did she say?" Kyouya ask.

"She said-" I stop myself short, and my eyes grew wide in surprise."She said that she had refuse his offer."

"Exactly."

"So how did Sebastian have in contact with Alex if it's not because of Ms. Pectoris?" I ask.

"That is what I'm asking myself too." Kyouya said, while he rubs his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "Like I said before, there's a huge gap missing from Alex's life from the age of ten to sixteen years old. Someone must have intervened and cause an affect into Alex's life that made her becomes who she is now today. "

I whisper, "And that question is who."

Kyouya nodded, and sigh out tiredly. He looks at his watch in surprise."Look at the time."

I look at my own watch and was surprise myself."Time flies huh?"

I try to lighten up the mood by chuckling, but it turn out to be a solemn grunt. I stretch my arms, and walk back to the couch and grab my things before heading towards the front door, Kyouya escorting me along the way.

"It looks like there's going to be some havoc in the near future." I said finally, as I turn around to meet eyes with my best friend. I half smile, while extended my hand out to Kyouya."Wish us both the best luck to solve this."

Kyouya look down at my hand, slightly showing his honest smile. He finally took my hand in his and shakes it once before saying, "Yeah. Alex can't do this alone. She's going to need all the friends who'll be there for her."

I nodded."Indeed."


	23. Her Wishes, My Happiness

**Mind Games (Ouran High School Host Club) Ch.23**

**During that same day, after school (3:00 p.m.)**

"I'm home."

"Welcome back, My Lady." Ann said casually."How was school?"

I shrug my shoulders in reply while taking off my jacket and handing it to Ann. I casually walk to the kitchen and grab a bottle of orange juice out from the fridge. Ann stood by the door, watching me intently while I went to a cabinet and grab myself a glass, and fill it with my drink. All the while, we didn't say anything, and it was dangerously awkward because she might suspect me of something.

"My Lord." Ann said suddenly.

And I was right.

"What is it?" I ask after taking a sip of orange juice, and putting the bottle back in the fridge. Ann was quiet for a moment while waiting for me to finish my drink. I stir the juice around the glass, and watching it intently. With the last sip, I set my empty glass near the sink and turn my full attention to her, and waited.

"I sense that there is something bothering you."

I flinch in reaction, and turn myself around to walk out of the room, and up the stairs. Ann obediently follows behind me. She then presses again, "Am I wrong?"

"It's nothing." I mumble.

"But Alex-"

I stop her mid sentence when I turn myself around, facing her. We both stood on the staircase looking at each other, and staring each other down to see who will forfeit. With a small smile, I said, "I'm fine, really. Call me over when dinner is ready."

Before Ann could say anymore, I dash up the stairs two steps at a time, and disappear. I thought I would loose sight of unseeing eyes when my mother's door suddenly flew open and Emily step out through the door. I skid to a stop in front of her, and before I almost run into her.

"Welcome home." My mother said, while smiling her usual content smile."Did anything interesting happen at school today?"

I shake my head, but then stopped as I thought about the phone call from Anne-Sophie, and the event that had happen at the Host Club. I stood there in front of her, content in my own thought of how to answer her question.

It shouldn't be this complicated to answer a simple question. I thought in frustration while I chew on my bottom lip. Emily titled her head to the side as she watched my change in expression."Is something wrong?"

"No." I said quickly, while taking a step back."And ugh, school was fine. Some old, same old things and what not."

"I see." She said thoughtfully. An awkward silence develops between me and her. It seems like it's getting harder to make small talks with my own mother as I fidget and lean my weight from one foot to the other while I look at the floor trying to think of something else to say.

"I'll see if the chef needs any help in the kitchen." My mother said suddenly, while she blushes in embarrassment, and stepping away from me to walk around me."I'll see you at dinner."

I look back and watch her hastily walk down the stairs and out of my sight. I let out a helpless smile and chuckle."Yeah, see you at dinner."

Without anymore interruptions, I walk to my room, and close the door behind me with a sigh of relief. I step away from the close door and walk towards the balcony. I lean all my weight against it with my elbows cross in front of me. I reach toward my shirt collar as I untie the knot of my tie while my eyes drifted outward. I was lost in my own thoughts while trying to prepare my greetings to my Mistress. To be honest, I'm a nervous wreck at the moment, because I haven't spoken to Anne-Sophie in four months, and suddenly she calls. And realizing it now that it's been that long since I last communicate with her left me feeling guilty for not contacting her all this time.

I bit down my bottom lip."I should have called first."

It was unfitting of me to do such a thing. What is happening to me? I thought in frustration. "Have all that training been a waste of time, and now I'm suddenly throwing everything away? This isn't like me."

I shook my head, and try to clear all my frustration out. No matter, I will still be the same person I was four months ago, and I will act like Alexander should do, and what he is. Because this is what I have created from the first moment I met Anne-Sophie. No matter what happens to me, I've given my everything to her, and I vow to not break her promise. That's it, my conclusion has been solved. I will not be shaken by who I'm with. Nothing, no one, and no more will anything influences me to be different.

"I choose this path, and I will stick with it." I said, while I reach inside my pants pocket for my cell phone. "You can do this."

Without hesitation, I flip the phone open and dial the number I am so familiar with. My fingers glided from one key to another, till my thumb stops, and my phone is place next to my ear. I heavily breathe out, while looking up at the cloudy sky while the other line of the phone still rings into my ear. The third ring was cut off and was replaced with her familiar symphonic voice.

"Alex?"

"Yes, my Lady." I said politely, my voice clear and soft. "I've call you back as promise."

I herd a soft giggle on the other line, as she said. "Oh my dear, you don't have to be so formal around me, just relax. And I told you to call me mother from now on."

"Yes…"I said, while smiling."…As you wish, mother."

"Now, tell me all about your adventure there. How is Tamaki? Did you find your mother? Did you make any friends, and are they being nice to you? Oh and I was so worried about you. You should call more often because I miss you everyday."

I laugh in amusement."Tamaki is doing fine. He's being his usual self and always putting a smile on his face. I did find Emily, even though I had to go through a lot of trouble to get to her, and now she's living with me at the estate. I made many friends here, and I seem to attract too much attention in my favor. Everyone treats me with respect as I to them, and also…."

I pause to catch my breath before smiling."I also miss you everyday. I'm sorry that I haven't called you, truly I am. I will call more often and as much as possible. "

"Thank you." She said, as she sighs out gratefully."It is good to hear such good news, but my dear. It seems that there can't be all good news."

"What do you mean, mother?" I ask, confused.

"You know what I mean, Alex." Anne-Sophie said softly."We may be talking across the country, but I can still tell that something is wrong. I don't have to read your expression to know this. So tell me, Alex, what had happen over there in Japan that had made you cry."

My body felt stiff as cold shiver ran down my spine. My eyes shot wide open in shock, as my phone had frozen against my ear. I was paralyzed in that spot, and couldn't speak a word to her.

How did she know? Am I that readable? I thought.

"Alex." Anne-Sophie said.

"I….I…" I try to say, but I didn't know how to respond. "How…how did you know?"

"I'm your mother, how could I not?"

"But…"

"Did Sebastian have to do anything about this?"

Her words hit the bull's eye head on, and I stumble back and away from the balcony. I couldn't believe what I am hearing. How did she know, and how was that obvious to her? I've never even mention his name, and yet, she knew it from the start. What is going on here?

"Alex, are you still there?" She asks me.

"Y-yes."

"If it is about your butler, then you don't have to worry about it."

"What do you mean?" I ask. I was confused now, more than I was before. "What do you mean not to worry?"

"If you want to talk more about this, then hurry and come back to me." She said earnestly."I really need to see you, and I miss you so."

"Please don't change the subject, and finish what you had to say." I said.

"Now it's not the time. We will worry about Sebastian later. "Anne-Sophie said. "I might have guess on what he has said or done, so let's let it lie for now, my dear. I don't want you to feel anymore sadness than you already have."

"How did you know that?" I gasp.

"I've known about this for a while." She said."But we will not talk about this now, but in private when you are here. I don't want rumors to spread."

"Fine." I said sternly. "I will be there in five days. I promise."

"Good." She said, her voice coming back to its gentle sound. "I will see you in five days, my dear. Please don't think too much of this, and try to forget what happen. It will be the best for you."

"Yes, mother." I whisper quietly."I've got to go, goodnight, Anne-Sophie."

"Sweet dreams, Alexandria."

My hand fell down to my side when I drop the phone when Anne-Sophie hung up. My knees buckle and I fell helpless down on the balcony floor. My weight pressed heavily against my hands in front of me as I look down at the concrete in agony.

This feeling that my body is reacting to, what could it be? I thought, while I lifted one hand upwards as I stare at it, as if trying to read invisible words on my palm. Then I felt the cold water dripped down on my hand.

"Is it raining?" I whisper, while looking up at the cloudy sky. The atmosphere is so dark and dull, and it makes me want to cry.

Drip.

There is was again, I felt the cold water drip down the side of my face. I reach up and touch the side of my cheek, and pressing my hands against my warm skin. The water drips down the third time.

"This water…" I choked out, while wiping it away from my eyes. My body has betrayed me again as the water still continues to drip down the side of my face.

"It isn't from the sky after all."

No matter what happens to me, everything is for you, Anne-Sophie.

(*)(*)(*)(*)

"My lady, dinner is ready." Ann said as she pokes her head into my room. "My Lady?"

"I'm in here." I called out from the bathroom."I'll be out in a moment."

"Alright." She said, while closing the door shut behind her.

I open the bathroom door and peek out of the door frame, seeing that no one of was here, I step out. My pajama snuggling me while I walk toward my dresser and look myself in the mirror, grabbing the hair brush, and comb through my short hair. I look deeply into my emerald eyes, and the whole feature.

"I am Alexander, and nothing more."

It was the same as usual during dinner. I smile when it was the right time, I laugh when I need to laugh. In my mind, everything was all scripted into a perfect puzzle of a life as a wealthy boy who lives with his servant along with his mother. No one, not even my own mother suspected a thing. They didn't notice the bags under my eyes, or the way I laugh so weakly, or how I force a smile upon my lips. Because they all do not know me, know Alexander, because I, Alexandria, do not exist. I am just a modeled boy who I had created for this new life. Nothing will ever change that fact.

The next morning came fast with my morning routine prepared with a hot shower, and freshly washed school uniform. I grab my school bag while heading out of my room, and towards the kitchen to get breakfast. School always starts early so I usually get myself something on the run to school. But I've woken up early than usual, and I have spare time to cook myself up a decent breakfast.

Without thinking what I want to eat, my hands roam around the kitchen on its own and grab what it wanted. This morning, my mind was like a blank, and I think about nothing and thought of anything about nothing. It might not have made any sense, but it did in my head at that moment.

My hand reach down the lower cabinet for a small frying pan, while my other hand reach for the stuff it collected and set it aside on the kitchen counter. While setting the heat on the stove to medium, I unwrap the sliced bread and put it in the toaster and setting it for three minutes. Then I reach out towards the one egg I had got out from the fridge and crack it open onto the frying pan, while drizzling it with olive oil. I then pepper the yolk with black pepper, and sprinkle salt also. When I reach to the drawers beside me to find myself a spatula, my hand froze.

"Rosemary bread, olive oil, egg, salt, pepper….." I said all the ingredients of my breakfast, when I realize why these ingredients were so familiar to my ear."Then a spatula….and then…and then, Sebastian-"

"My Lord?"

I yelp out in shock, and quickly turning myself around to face the person behind me. My confuse eyes relax when I saw who I thought would be there isn't actually there. "Oh, it's just you, Ann."

"Yes. I'm sorry if I had startled you." She said while walking up to me, and bow in apology. My heart flinched back at the familiar words.

"No, it's fine." I said, while turning myself around and took the spatula out of the drawer, and flipped my egg over till it was done. And quickly enough, I took the bread out of the toaster, and onto the plate, and place the egg on top of the bread, while drizzle a little oil on top.

"You're making breakfast?" Ann asks.

"Yes." I said as calmly as possible while I gritted my teeth in frustration for remember all those words I use to hear."But it seems that I've lost my appetite."

I turn myself around while facing Ann with the plate in my hand."Here, have it."

"Oh no, I couldn't." She said, while waving her hand in protest.

I shook my head."Please."

Finally, Ann meekly nodded and took the plate from my hand."Thank you."

"Not a problem." I said, while walking out of the kitchen and grab my things."I'll be going now. See you later."

"Have a good day, Alex."

Yeah, have a good day. I said sullenly, while walking out of the house, and onto the street. I didn't bother to take a taxi to school, so I was twenty minutes late.

My teacher asks for an explanation on my tardy, but I had none, and the conversation ended at that. The day went by slowly. I pay no attention to the class subjects, because I've already learn them, so I had no motivation left in me but to stare out at the window.

Finally, after school activity has arrive, and I stroll through the hallway towards the third music room. My footing stops when I saw Kyouya and Tamaki down the hallway and they were standing in front of the music room entrance. I shouldn't have cared and just pass them to get to the Magic Club, but when they said my name in their conversation, I step to the side, and hide myself against the wall to listen more.

"So is it all set?" Tamaki ask.

"Yes." I hear Kyouya reply."Plan "Alex's DTBH" is on its way."

Alex's DTBH? What's DTBH? I thought in confusion.

"Alright, let's go." Tamaki said, feeling accomplish.

I poke my head out to the side, and saw that they went inside the Host Club. My eyes still stare out at the saw hallway and thought about what those two were talking about.

"What are you doing Alex?"

"Holy Jesus!" I yell out, and jump out into the hallway. I quickly turn myself around and face the person behind me. "Did you have to sneak up on me like that?"

Neckozawa grins. "I wasn't sneaking up on you. You just didn't hear me."

I sigh out in frustration.

"Shall we get going to the club?" Neckozawa asks, and I nodded. I let him lead the way towards the third music room while I follow behind him. I felt agitated when he reaches for the door, but my nervous expression change to confusion when we enter the room, no one was there.

"Where are the Host members?" I ask.

"They said something about going shopping at a commoner's market or something, but it doesn't matter to us. Let's get going." Neckozawa said, while walking across the room towards the dark door to the magic club. Without a word, I follow him, and with a last look of the empty music room, I shut the door behind me.

"Come, sit." He said, as he waves his hand across the chair from him. I did as I was told, and watch him while he folds his hands together, while smiling casually.

"As promise, we will not do anything dark magic related today." He said, while he took out something silver from under the table in front of us."Instead, let's start about getting to know more about each other."

"Okay, but one question."

"Hm?"

"What is that for?" I said, while pointing my finger toward the device laying on top of the table between us.

"Oh, this is just a recorder." He said. "It's an easier way to file things about our members rather than typing the information up."

"Oh, alright."

"So." The dark man said, while he presses the record button. "Tell me about yourself Alex."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Hm…How about your hobbies, your like and dislikes for starters?"

"Well, I don't really have much of a hobby. I like basically anything, and I dislike many thing."

Neckozawa snorted."Please, is that the best you could do?"

"What? It's the truth." I accuse.

"Try to make an effort on this."

"Fine." I grumbled, while crossing my arms over my chest. "I like watching sunsets, snow, anything that relates to the colder weather. I dislike rain, because it brings back bad memories, I hate people who think highly of themselves, and I detest those who try to get into my business."

"Good." Neckozawa said, while chuckling at in amusement. "What's your favorite color?"

"Cobalt." I said too quickly, and caught myself as I blush in embarrassment at the memory of someone.

"Why that color?"

"No, no. It was a mistake. My favorite color is ugh…" I thought quickly."It's red and white."

"Why?"

"It's because they are the colors to my favorite roses." I said, while smiling heavenly at the good memories of my father."It also reminds me of my father. Though his favorite flower is a lily."

"I see." Neckozawa smile back. Then he ask another question."Any food you prefer the most?"

I shook my head."No, I eat about anything."

"Any candies you like?"

"Doesn't that consider being in the same category as food?" I ask back, and laughing in amusement.

"Yes, it does, but it will make all the difference."

I wonder what he means by that. I thought.

"Well…"I said, while looking back into my old memories. "I did like this chocolate candy sticks. I always buy them once a week and share them with my mom."

"Which candy is that?"

"I think it's called Pocky."

"Oh yes, I've herd of that." Neckozawa nodded in agreement."I eat them all the time as a child."

"Really now?" I ask, intrigued. "Tell me more."

Our conversation switch to Neckozawa's childhood, as I just sit and listen to all the amazing things I've never once knew about him. It didn't take me long to realize what time it was when it was pass closing time for the school, and I immediately stop him mid sentence and told him to continue on with our conversation next week. I stood up, stretch, and said goodbye to Neckozawa before heading out of the Magic Club.

I didn't expect to see anyone around the hallway this late, but I did when I saw Haruhi walking through the hallway with stacks of hardcover textbooks in her arms. I immediately rush over to her.

"Here, let me help you." I said, while talking half of the stacks off of her hand before she could protest.

Haruhi sigh in relief and smile. "Thanks."

"Where are you heading to with all these books?" I ask.

"I'm taking them home to study."

"All of these?"

Haruhi nodded."Yeah, I know , aren't I crazy?"

"No." I said."But you are a workaholic."

Haruhi laughs.

"Well, if you're going to take this entire stack home, then I have no choice but to follow you." I said finally, while readjusting my holding on the books.

"Oh no, there's no need for you to do that." She said. "I don't want-"

"Haruhi." I cut her off. "If you think that I'm about to let you hurt yourself with books again, then you're crazy. Remember what happen last time at the library?"

Haruhi flinched at the thought."Sorry."

"It's fine. It's not like I was hospitalized for a month." I said while nudging her with my hip jokingly.

"Then let's go." Haruhi laughs. "I also wanted you to meet someone anyways."

"Who?"

Haruhi smile."My father."

(*)(*)(*)(*)

Kyouya and I poke our heads out at the corner of the hallway as we both watch Haruhi and Alex walk together through the hallways, and out of the school. Following their movements, we both walk across the music room towards the tall glass window to stare down at them when they both reach pass the Academy's gate and onto the sidewalk. Both were laughing, and both were smiling.

"It seems that the plan has already started." I said to Kyouya, while turning to face him and smile genuinely.

"You're right, Tamaki." Kyouya said, while looking down at the two girls. A small smile form on his lips."Haruhi's a natural."


	24. Home of the Fujiokas

**Mind Games (Ouran High School Host Club) Ch.24**

**Day 1 before leaving to France**

We arrived at Haruhi's apartment twenty minutes later. My first impression of her apartment is amazement of how spacious her house seems to be. Though the rich thinks that it's a bit too cramp, but I for one knows that this is a pretty decent size apartment because I've experienced this back when I was a child. Looking at the house now reminds me of what it was like living with both my parents.

"You have an adorable apartment Haruhi." I said as I walk through the front door, and took of my shoes. I then slip my feet into the house slippers and step up onto the tatami floor. "I'm surprise it's this spacious."

"Thanks." Haruhi said gratefully."Unlike those guys, you're more considerate of my living condition."

I knew she was talking about the Host, and I nodded in agreement. I follow Haruhi towards her living room, and set the books on top of the coffee table, and stood up to stretch my back. My eyes darted towards the family room and then the kitchen.

I then notice the picture stand right away in the living room, and I walk up to it. I softly smile, and got on my knees in front of the picture with the lit scented candles in front of the photo. Haruhi watches me a I bow respectfully and put my hands together as I pray.

"Your mother is very beautiful." I whisper kindly, after I was done praying, and stood up."You have her eyes."

Haruhi look down at the photo and smile, "Thanks. I'm like my mom in a way."

We both respectably kept silent for a moment, and I brought up a lighter subject.

"Where do you guys sleep?" I ask.

"Right here." Haruhi said, pointing downward at where we were standing.

I step back apologetically. "Sorry."

Haruhi laughs. "It's alright. Even though it seems like the house is spacious, it's still not enough room for my dad and me."

"Speaking of your dad, where is he?"

"He'll be home soon." Haruhi said while looking up at the clock hanging on the opposite wall. "He'll be here in about 2 sec-"

"Haruhi I'm home!" A charming voice hollers from the front entrance.

"…Seconds." Haruhi finishes her sentence with a slight laugh.

I chuckle in amusement.

"Hey welcome back. We also have company." Haruhi said, while she walks back to the front door as I follow behind her.

"Oh really, and who might it be this time-"Haruhi's dad stops mid sentence when I came into view.

We both stare at each other for a moment, and taking in what we were seeing. My expression show shocked, and confusion, while Haruhi's dad expression was curiosity, and then a knowing smile shown on his lips.

"Dad, why do you keep dressing up like that?" Haruhi ask in irritation.

I want to ask the same thing, but I can understand why because I'm doing the same; Cross-dressing. I thought in understanding.

"I'm only doing this for you, because you need a loving mother beside you!" Mr. Fujioka whines while grabbing his daughter and giving her the biggest bear hug I've ever seen.

"Hey, cut it out!" Haruhi shouted, as she squirms under his grip.

"It's a pleasure to me you Mr. Fujioka." I introduce myself, while extending my hand out to him."My name's Alexander Kinmichi, but you can call me Alex if you like."

"Ah so you're the Alex Haruhi has been talking about." He said, while taking my hand and shaking it politely.

I smile in return."Really now? You've been talking about me Haruhi?"

I look back at Haruhi who blush in embarrassment, while she glares back at her dad in irritation. I laugh while I pull Haruhi and hug her with my other arm. I lean towards her ear and whisper, "I'm glad I made an impression on you."

Haruhi laughs nervously while scratching the side of her head, which made both Haruhi's dad and I smile in amusement.

"Would you like anything to drink, Alex?" Mr. Fujioka asks, while walking towards the kitchen as we all follows him towards the kitchen. "We even got coffee if you want any."

"Oh no, thank you Mr. Fujioka." I said, while waving off the offer.

"You can just call me Ryoji." Haruhi's dad said, while turning halfway to smile at me.

I smile back and nodded.

"Can you get some plates for me Haruhi?" Ryoji ask his daughter, while he was heating up the stove top and placing a deep pan over it.

"Alright," Haruhi replies, while stepping up from behind me, and enters the kitchen ground.

It's been about five minutes until I realize that I was just standing there looking lost, while watching those two go at it in the kitchen. I felt out of place standing by the door that leads to the kitchen, while leaning my weight against the door frame. I fidget a lot and immediately understand that this is my cue to leave.

"I should be going." I said to them, and my voice interrupted their focus as Haruhi and Ryoji stop on what they were doing."It was nice meeting you Ryoji, and I'll see you at school Haruhi."

I politely bow, and turn myself around to walk back towards the entrance.

"Don't you want to stay for dinner?" Ryoji call out to me, causing me to stop midstride. I turn around, looking surprise.

"Well, I didn't know that you wanted me to." I said sheepishly.

Ryoji laughs out.

"Nonsense, you're a part of this family now Alex. You can come over at our house anytime, and as long as you keep this girl by your side, I'll be even happier." He said while pointing to his daughter and smiling mischievously. Haruhi rolls her eyes and sigh out.

"Thank you." I said gratefully." And I'll look after her; you don't have to worry about that."

This time, I didn't hesitate on entering the kitchen, and grab an apron from the hanger and putting it around my neck. Haruhi watch my movements in curiosity while I tie the apron around my waist as I finished tightening the string.

"Ugh, what are you doing?" Haruhi asks.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I counter back, as I search through the cabinet till I find a lard glass bowl and setting it on top of the counter."I'm not just going to stand there and not help out with the food."

"But you're our guest." Haruhi protest, while she bumps me to the side and taking my place next to the kitchen counter."And guest should not be cooking if they are invited to dinner."

I snorted."I don't believe in that terminology, Haruhi. I am the kind of person who rather gives service to rather than being the one that is being served."

Haruhi snickers."You're really something, Alex."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

I bump myself back in front of the counter while Haruhi gave up on me and went back to helping her dad. I took a peek out at the corner of my eyes while smiling as I went into their fridge to see what kind of dish I can prepare.

"Are you guys preparing any deserts?" I ask, while looking back at both of them.

"Hm, I've never really thought about dessert." Ryoji said.

"It's usually because we don't have any ingredients to make it." Haruhi explains, while she washes her hands and drying it with a towel.

"Ah I see." I said, while looking back into the fridge. I notice that they have simple things that most people uses daily, and it suddenly struck me with an idea.

"Hey, do you guys happen to have any cocoa powder, powered sugar, and vanilla extract around here?" I ask, while looking back at them again.

Haruhi thought about it for a moment and then nodded."Yeah, I think we have it all."

I grin devilishly."Good, then I know what to make."

"And what would that be?" Haruhi ask, as she raises one of her eyebrows in curiosity.

"You'll see." I said while taking out milk, two eggs, and butter out of the fridge and place the items next to my bowl on the counter. "Now where did you say those other things were?"

It didn't take me long to get the missing items as I set it all next to my bowl. I thoroughly wash my hands, before drying it with a towel. I ask Haruhi for a whisk as she handed me the tool, while I pour all the ingredients into the glass bowl with precise measurements of the item's amount. I then whisk the ingredients vigorously until the batter is completely smooth. When I was satisfied, I wrap my bowl with plastic wrap and put it in the fridge for twenty minutes.

Within those twenty minutes we sat down and eat our dinner. Ryoji and I talk about what I thought of the Academy and if I was making any new friends there. Just same old questions, Anne-Sophie had asks me, and I answer it politely. Haruhi even brought up the Host Club, which I was surprise about. I never really thought that she had any interest in the Club since she always seems like she's miserable and can't endure what those guys, especially the twins, are doing to her.

"It's not like I don't think they're annoying at times. "Haruhi said nonchalantly."It's just who they are, and I respect that part of them because that's what makes them be themselves, you know what I mean, Alex?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I said thoughtfully.

After that conversation, I went back to my task after the twenty minutes has pass and brought out a large skillet and set it on top of the stove top and melt a little butter onto the skillet. Ryoji and Haruhi watches in curiosity while I brought back the bowl from the fridge and scoop three tablespoons of batter into the pan and swirl until the bottom of the pan is covered with batter. I cook it within a minute and take the dessert out and set it onto a plate Haruhi had set out for me. I did this method repeatedly until all the batter is all cooked, while I went back into the fridge and found whip crème, and a box of strawberries.

I sliced the strawberry and at the same time setting those sliced pieces onto three separate plates in a decorative fashion. I use a spatula to scoop the dessert onto each plate at even amount, and decorate it with whip crème, and place a whole strawberry onto each whip top. Finally, our dessert is ready.

"Voilà! I present you my creation ladies and gentleman." I said while bowing elegantly like a nobleman.

"Ohh." Ryoji said in awe, while he claps in amazement. Haruhi laughs and claps also. Without a word, they both took their plates and dig into their first bite.

They eyes lit up in surprise as they gulp down their first taste of my dessert. I smile sheepishly while asking, "So, what do you think?"

"This is amazing!" Haruhi exasperated."What is this?"

"I don't know if they make it here in Japan, but we call it French Chocolate Crapes." I said."Though it's nothing special, like "Calissons with meringue", but this is all I can come up with since we have limited ingredients."

"Well, it's still delicious." Ryoji complimented. "I've never had this before. May I have the recipe?"

"Sure, it's pretty easy." I said, while smiling in accomplishment.

"How come you never told us you can cook?" Haruhi ask, as she munches on her crape. "You're seem to know your way around the kitchen."

I laugh at her compliment, as I took my own plate into my hand, "Well you guys never ask."

"Oh." Haruhi said thoughtfully.

I lightly chuckle while taking my first bite.

Reminds me of home. I thought solemnly, while I look down at my plate. I sigh out slowly and set my plate back down on the counter.

"You alright, Alex?" Ryoji ask worriedly, and Haruhi mimic the same worried expression as her father.

"What?" I ask, and it took me a moment to come back to reality. "Oh ,yeah. I'm alright."

I pretend to read the time on my watch as I chew on my lip in disappointment. "It's getting late, and my mother must be worried about me. I should be going."

"Do you really have to go?" Ryoji ask sadly. He pouted, "I would really like to spend more time with you."

I laugh nervously while scratching the back of my head, "I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

"I'll walk you to the door." Haruhi said, while she grabs my hand and lead me out of the kitchen, and away from her disappointed father.

"You can come back anything dear!"

I skid to a stop and turn half way around in surprise. Haruhi also stops when I tugged her back. I look at the kitchen entrance, and then back at Haruhi in confusion."Did he just call me dear?"

Haruhi laughs, "He's weird, I know."

"No it's not that." I said while shaking my head, and start to walk ahead to the front door with Haruhi's hand still in mine. "I have a feeling that your dad might know who I really am."

Haruhi blink back in surprise. "I swear I didn't tell him."

I smile, "It's just a feeling Haruhi. And it's a pretty strong feeling."

"Anyways," I said as we both step out of her apartment. I lean my elbows against the railing in front of her door."Thanks for the invitation; I really enjoy you and your dad's company."

"Not at all." Haruhi said, while smiling.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you this." I said slowly."Why do you keep hanging out with the Host Club?"

"It's because I broke their 8 million yen vase." Haruhi said irritably." And I have to pay them back by being a Host."

"Couldn't you pay them another way?"

"No." She said, as she sigh out."I don't have the money."

"Then would you like me to pay it off for you?"

"What?" Haruhi ask shock, while she looks at me in surprise.

I smile, "I can pay it off for you, and then you can be free, Haruhi."

"Free…" Haruhi repeated the word. She thought about hard as I could read her expression while she contemplates about it. I notice the smallest things. The way she squints her eyes in frustration, the way she chew on the inside of cheek, and the way she look up when she thought through hard situations. Haruhi is like an open book to me. I knew why she's hesitating on answering, and I wanted to confirm that theory I've been curious about.

"So how about it Haruhi?" I ask, while she snaps back to attention. "Do you want to get away from the Host Club?"

I chuckle in amusement when the corner of her mouth twitches.

"Well…"

I put my hand up to stop her, and she looks at me in confusion. I only grin and shook my head in enjoyment."You know, if you want to stay in the Host Club, then you can just decline my offer."

"I didn't mean to-"

"Don't be too stubborn about your decisions, and follow what your heart tells you, Haruhi." I chide, while patting her head like she was a five year old.

Haruhi froze for a moment, and then pouted. "Thanks a lot sempai…."

I grin. "No problem."

"Well I must get going. See ya." I said, while stretching my arms, and walking down the stairs. I was almost one block out into the street when Haruhi called out.

"Hey sempai!"

"What is it?" I ask while looking back at her.

Haruhi smile while she hollers back at me. "We're always here for you!"

I cock my head to the side in confusion, as she waves to me and goes back into her house without another word. I stood there staring up at her apartment as I thought about what she said.

"We're always here for you?" I said in a question while letting out an amusing smile.

I shook my head and head back towards home."I might be wrong. Maybe Haruhi isn't as much of an open book after all."


	25. Twins Trip

"Here are my papers, and I'll need your signature to end our contract." He said, while he hands me his folder.

I look down at the papers while resting my cheek against the palm of my hand. My hands move the sheets around while I examine them and put my pen down in discomfort. I stare up at him in disapproval.

"So it really did end badly as you predicted." I said, with a bit concern in my voice. "But you know that you could still work for me."

The young man shook his head, and smile weakly. "I've already made up my mine to go help run my family's company, but I appreciate the off, madam."

"Sebastian." I said sternly. "I know this must be hard on you. I understand quite well what it feels like."

I slowly stood up from my chair and walk up right to him, as I grab his hand and place my hands between them. "You want to talk about it? I'm right here, and I will listen."  
>Sebastian looks down at our hands. "Thank you, but this is my problem. I rather hold this as a personal experience."<p>

I sigh, but nodded in understanding. I turn back to the papers, and grab a pen to sign my name along the signature's line. I then hand the papers back to him, as he nod in appreciation before taking his leave.

"May I make a last request?" I ask before he was out of the door. Sebastian stops, but he didn't turn around so I knew he was listening. Then I said, "Come to my Christmas Eve party. That is all I ask of you."

There was a moment of silence, as he didn't say a word. Only a mere nod, before he closes the door behind him. It was the last time I saw Alex's butler.

(*)(*)(*)

I woke up the next day feeling refresh and alive more than ever. The sun has just barely risen when I got out of bed and head straight into the bathroom for a quick shower. I don't know why I was feeling this cheerful in the morning, but I notice that I started humming merrily like I don't have a care in the world. Someone interrupted my singing when they knock their knuckle against the bathroom door.

"You're cheerful today." Ann stated in a surprise manner. Her voice was audible enough for me to hear on the other side of the close door.

I turn off the shower head and stepped out before saying, "Yes, I am. Aren't I?"

"Do you need any help, My Lady?" Ann asks. Before I could answer, the front door bell ring, and I herd Ann sigh in frustration."Who in the world could that be this early in the morning?"

"Oh calm down." I said nonchalantly. "It might just be some delivery boy. Just go check and politely dismiss them."

"Yes, My Lady." Ann said obediently. I hear her footsteps disappear out into the hallway.  
>I wrap my body with a towel as I rubbed clear of the fog against the mirror in front of me. I smile at myself. "Nothing can bring me down today, because I seem to be on cloud nine."<p>

I finish my morning routine within minutes and finally walk out of the bathroom still wraparound my towel. I walk to my dresser and grab the undergarments, the Ouran uniform from my closet, and the shoes that are needed for today. Just as I was about to dress, I heard tumbling and bickering coming from down the hallway.

"What are you doing, you're not allowed to come up here?" I heard Ann shout in appall.  
>I can hear laughter combine with more tumbling as the noises got even louder when it came closer to my bed room door. I shook my head, and thought of it as another mischief from the servants.<p>

"No don't go in there, you're prohibited!"

"Will you calm down?" A familiar voice said. It was Kaoru's voice.

"We're just here to see Alex and take her with us." Hikaru said. I notice that the door knob of my door started turning."What's wrong with tha-"

Hikaru cut his sentence when he turn his attention back in front of him, and I was staring right back. Curious, Kaoru wanted to know why his brother had stop what he was about to say when Kaoru popped his head into view and saw me, half naked, wrapped in a towel, and staring at both at them in motionless alarm. His redden in shock.

"Alex I didn't mean to-"Hikaru started to say when his face flush red.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, get out!" I scream.

"We're sorry-"

"I said GET OUT!" I ran at both the twins, push them out of my room, and slam the door behind them in humiliation. I was more mortified than frustrated as I lean my back against the door. My cheeks burning and I can feel myself blushing in embarrassment.

"…An accident." I said to myself. "It was just an accident."

It took a couple of minutes to clear my mind before walking downstairs to properly greet my unexpected guest. Fully dressed in my Ouran uniform and a backpack in my hand as I inter into the foyer where the Hitachinn twins have been waiting nervously. I sigh out and step into view.

Immediately both of the boys stood up and bow. "We're sorry!"

"It's fine." I said calmly. "What are you guys doing here anyways?"

The twins both look at each other and one of them said, "Well we were wondering if you're free this afternoon."

I look at them in confusion. "Well yeah, I'm free this afternoon, but why? Where are you guys taking me?"

Both of them smirk. "That's a secret."

(*)(*)(*)

The twins supposedly gave me a ride with them to school, and I think it's because I will be having a harder time to go back home, just in case I decided to ditch them last minute. Well they are smart about that, because they for one didn't tell me where the heck we were going.

School ended faster than I thought as I was walking towards my locker to put my books in. I spotted Haruhi walking the opposite way and we met up between our lockers.

"What's up?" Haruhi asks.

I sigh. "The twins are up to something."

"Oh, so they're doing that." Haruhi said, too innocently, which made me turn my head to face her. She just smiled while closing her locker door.

"Do you know anything about this, Haruhi?" I ask suspiciously.

Haruhi smile. "You'll see soon enough."

I didn't have time to ask her more because she started to walk away from me. I was about to call after he when Honey came up from behind me and cut in front of me. His large brown eyes look up at me.

"W-what is it Honey-sempai?" I stammer.

"Are you all set?" He asks.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah I'm ready."

"Then this way!" Honey said when he suddenly grab hold of my hand and started pulling me through the hallway.

"Why are we running?" I ask in panic.

"Because it will be close in 2 hours, and you need as much time as you can get." Honey said cheerily, while he pulls me harder.

"But I can't run as fast as you." I said breathlessly.

"Oh alright." Honey said. "Then you're up, Takashi."

"Okay."

"Wait, when did he get here? Whoa!" I said as I was being lifted in Mori-sempai's arms. He made sure he securely grabs a hold of me before both of them dash through the hallway like professional sprinters.

These people are crazy! I thought.

(*)(*)(*)

When we arrive at the front entrance of the school, I was immediately blindfold by Hikaru, and he told me to trust him on this, and how could I not? I can't see anything. They're my only guidance now.

"Tell me why I have to be blindfolded?" I ask.

"It's because we want to surprise you." Kaoru said.

"I don't think I can handle any more surprises.

"Don't worry, you'll like." Hikaru said. "Well, hopefully."

I gulped at his uncertainty.

"Oh yeah, did you make sure to bring the stuff?" Hikaru ask, but I didn't know who.

"Yes, young lord. We did." Two people with the same voices said in unison.

Oh, so there's someone else in the car with us. I thought in surprise.

"Hey, are they the two maids I met before?" I ask them.

"Yes, Lady Alex, it's us. We're only here to provide service for your ladyship."

"No, no I really don't think I need help." I said. "Wait, do I?"

"Well, you will need them when we get there." Kaoru said.

"Why?"

"Shhh, stop asking so many question and just sit there and act surprise." Hikaru said irritably, and that shuts me up.

It was one of the longest, and the most silent car ride I've ever had with the Hikaru and Kaoru. I don't know if I should feel nervous or excited about the whole situation. But I do know one thing, my anticipation is running wild.

The car slowed itself to a stop and I heard seatbelts being unbuckled as someone tends to my care and unbuckle mine before leading me out of the car and into the evening air. I shivered at the coldness of the wind.

"Here, grab my hand." Kaoru said, as he puts his hand on top of mine. I reluctantly grab hold of it, as he pulls me in the direction where we were supposed to go.

When we walk a couple of more steps ahead, I started to hear low noises that seem familiar to me. It was soft, and serene, almost like a flowing of a river. A waterfall? A pond? Or maybe it really is a river. But in any case, it's definitely filled with body of water. Wait a minute.

Water plus cold weather equals freezing my butt of. I thought in realization.

"What the heck are we doing? Are you guys trying to freaking kill me with cold water? " I yell out suddenly, which cause Kaoru's hand to tense up.

Hikaru laugh, "No you idiot, you'll see soon enough."

A few more steps later and a few a rushes of hot air, and sense that we step inside a building. I hear the water even closer now, but a few extra noises were added. Every few minutes I hear a thump of something hitting something hard that makes the sound echo.

_Thunk!_

What could that be? I thought.

"Ah welcome to the-"I heard a women started to say, but someone cuts her off when they shush her. I heard the women clear her throat as she said, "Ladies, right this way, and for the two of you boys, you go this way."

"I'll leave the rest to you." Kaoru said to someone as he releases my hand. I stood there frozen until someone else reach out and grab my shoulders leading my body forward.

"Don't worry, Lady Alex." One of the Twins' maids said."We'll take care of everything for you."

"A-alright."

(*)(*)(*)

"So do you think she'll like it?" Hikaru ask me, while stripping off his clothes. He looked over at me as I was unbuttoning my shirt.

I shrug my shoulders in reply, "We'll see soon enough."

"Operation Alex DTBH Phase two is in process." Hikaru said, while smiling wickedly."Hope this will work."

I nodded in agreement, while I let out a small smile. I look back at the exit door from which we came and stare at it worriedly. I shook of the remaining clothes and put on the trunks, while throwing a towel over my left shoulder.

"Stay with us." I murmur softly, while staring at the tile floor."Always."

I literally felt naked to the bones when the maids stripped my clothes off of me while I aggravatingly protest their sudden impulse to do such things. But they eventually grab hold of me and pull my clothes off and immediately replace it with something that clings to my body and it felt really stretchy.

Am I wearing a bathing suit? I thought repulsively.

"I thought you said we're not swimming in the cold water?" I snap at them.

The girls giggled, "And you're not, My Lady."

"What do you mean by that? Then why would I be wearing a swim suit?"

"Can't we just tell her?" One maid ask the other, and ignoring my questions completely.  
>"No, she'll have to see for herself."<p>

Both of the maids push me in another direction, with the blindfold still wrapped around the eyes. I felt another sudden rush of air of the cold breeze and it seems that we're outside again, but there was some other heat nearby that I feel as it gives me goose bumps.

_Thunk!_

It's that sound again. I thought.

"We've been waiting, sheesh." I hear Hikaru to my left."What took you so long?"

"Can I take my blind fold off now?" I overlap his question.

"Here, let me do it." Kaoru said from behind me, causing me to jump in surprise. I felt his hands untying the knot on the blindfold as it loosens and falls down to my neck.

A gasp escapes my lips.

"Welcome." The twins said in unison, "To the hot spring!"

I gaped at them for a minute, taking in what they just said. I look at them and then back at the maid, and then back. I tried to regain my composure, but instead I started to shake, and choked out in a small frenzied chuckled, and then it turns in a hysterical laughter.

The twins looked stun as they look at each other; speechless of what to say. I look at the once more as I wipe a small tear at the corner of my eyes.

"S-sorry" I said, while still laughing a bit."It's just that I thought that you guys were going to do something weird like take me to a water park like I don't know, in Hokkaido and left me there in the freezing water or just try to make me fun of me for whatever I did to humiliate you in some way. But this, this I got to say is pretty impressive."  
>"We'll that was our first idea, but-" Hikaru started to say but his brother nudge him to stop.<p>

I cock one of my eyebrows at them.

"So do you like it?" Kaoru ask, with an uncertain expression on his face.

I smile, "Are you kidding? I've always wanted to go to a hot spring. Of course I love it!"

(*)(*)(*)

"Ahh, now this is the life." I said heavenly while I lead my back against the side wall.  
>The whole room was so soothingly and the hot water feels divine. Around the pool are layered and tacked with rocks of each sides and shapes. Roses of all colors float above the surface water around us. Green little plant like trees surrounded the missing corners to make it seem more nature like, and that sound I kept hearing before was the none other than a Shishi Odoshi, a Japanese bamboo fountain called a "deer-scarer."<p>

"Hey, I just realize something." I said to them. The two boys open their eyes and look at me so I said, "I thought there are separate bath for men and women.

"There are." Hikaru said in agreement.

"But why bother with that when there's only just us, and it's not like we're naked or anything." Kaoru stated.

I flushed at his words."W-well I didn't say that I did not like it this way. And why isn't there anybody else around?"

"It's because we rent out the whole place to ourselves." The Hitachinn said nonchalantly.  
>My jaws dropped."W-what?"<p>

Wow, they have that kind of money? I thought in astonishment. I knew they were rich, but not this rich.

"But this is a hotel." I stated."Where is this place anyways?"

"In Ryokan, at Wakamizu Hotel."

"That expensive huh…" I whisper to myself while sucking in a gasp.

"Just relax and enjoy it." Kaoru said.

I sigh out in defeat, while sinking my face in the water till the surface was below my nose. I blew bubble in the water as I watch the water started to boil its bubbly air. I knew that this type of thing isn't what the twins do in their spare time, and I knew that this was all for me, but I kept wondering why they're doing this for? Either way, I'm grateful for what they have done for me for the past weeks.

I didn't know what I should say to them when we all left the hot spring. The car ride was as smooth and relaxing I've ever felt in my life. I got into a conversation with them about little things that weren't all important just to kill the time we have left together before I leave for the trip. Then out of no where our conversation changes and they both wanted to play a game they called it a very particular name.

"Let's play "The which one is Hikaru!" game." Both of them said in unison, with a devious smug smile plaster on their lips.

I laugh while rolling my eyes at the ridiculous name."You have got to be kidding me."

"We'll see whose laughing." Both of them said."First, turn around so we can shuffle ourselves to see if you can guess which one is which."

"Fine, whatever." I said, while turning my body away from them as I stare out the window of the car. A few seconds I hear shuffling and movements of them switch seats a couple of times before settling in their seats and turn my body back around.

"So which one of his is Hikaru?" They both said together, and I notice that they both change their voices to match one another.

"Before I answer..." I said, "I heard that one of you guys have a little crush on Haruhi. Is that true?"

One of the twins on the left face burn red and the other one look at his brother warningly and then back at me. The one on the right said, "We don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh darn. " I said innocently, while shrugging my shoulders."I guess you could be right about that, Kaoru."

"Of course I'm-"Kaoru said halfway before cutting himself off. "H-hey you tricked me! And how did you know that it was me?"

I laugh while winking at them. "It's a women's intuition."

(*)(*)(*)

We arrive at my manor an hour later, as I exit myself out of their car. I turn myself to face them as I bow at them respectably. They both look at me in surprise.

"Thank you for everything up until now." I said softly and honestly as I cold while I look down with sudden bashfulness. I look up from under my eyelashes."You guys are always there whenever I'm down, and without you guys, I didn't think I would make it this far."  
>The boys look speechless.<p>

I continue to speak, "For all the adventures we've been through, no matter where we are, I'll always say everything honestly and wholeheartedly that I am deeply grateful to have friends like you guys."

"Y-you don't have to say it like that." Kaoru flustered.

"A-and why are you saying it like that." Hikaru said nervously while shaking his head."It sounds like you're saying a final goodbye to us or something."

I laugh nervously, "Oh does it? Sorry about that."

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow then." Hikaru and Kaoru said while closing the door and lowering the window.

"And remember," Kaoru stated, while smiling the most breathtaking smile I've ever seen. "We're always here for you."

I was left speechless when they drove off before I could say anything to them. I could feel my beating heart fasten its pace while a clutch the left side of my shirt; wanting to know why it's doing so. A small genuine smile curved at the corner of my lips as I watch their car sped across the street till I see no more than a mere spec.

Another ending day that had taken me by surprise. I thought.

"But…" I though solemnly, while looking down at the snow covered ground. "What will happen to the coming of that last day? "

I guess I won't know till that day comes.

**4 Days Left before departure.**


End file.
